PROBLEMAS DEL JUEGO PROBLEMAS DE AMOR
by Cecishida
Summary: Una nueva jugadora entra al equipo raimon revolviendo los sentimientos de los chicos. ¿A quien elegirá? pesimo Summary , historia terminada.
1. la chica nueva

**Hola gente, que tal esta es mi primera historia y pues estoy algo nerviosa pero la tengo ya pensada hasta la segunda parte pero primero veamos si les gusta si no ni para que hacerlos leer.**

**Bueno mi historia esta basada en el anime de los súper once que les recomiendo ampliamente este fic estará basado en casi la historia del anime pero cambiare varias cosas y añadiré a un nuevo personaje producto de la mente de su loca servidora jeje, bueno comencemos, el anime no me pertenece para mi desgracia, y esto lo hago solo por diversión mía y de ustedes no me pagan absolutamente nada.**

**LA CHICA NUEVA**

Del cabello castaño del joven resbalaban gruesas gotas de lluvia. Ese día no podía haber sido peor, a pesar de sus esfuerzos el equipo raymon había sido derrotado nuevamente por el equipo de epsilon.

Una lágrima de impotencia recorrió su mejilla. De que servia que entrenaran tanto, que Goengy hubiera regresado, el tener a Fubuky, todo el esfuerzo del equipo, si aun con todo eso terminaban con un marcador tan humillante, 10 a 0, talvez no serian capaz de vencerlos nunca y ya no valía la pena seguir con eso.

Un rayo atravesó cielo y la lluvia se intensifico. El joven castaño golpeo con fuerza el neumático con el que acostumbraba entrenar aunque ya sin saber que sentido tenia ya hacerlo, debería de haber hecho lo del resto, irse a descansar y olvidarse de la tontería de que entrenando le ganaría a los extraterrestres…

-¿Endo?

Una voz femenina sacó al chico de sus pensamientos. Frunció levemente el ceño de incertidumbre, eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana y las chicas del equipo ya estaban dormidas ¿quien seria? Se volvió hacia donde provenía la voz y se encontró con una hermosa joven, delgada, de cabello negro, con enormes ojos brillantes color avellana, vestida con el uniforme de la secundaria raymon y completamente empapada. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para salir del embrujo que esa mirada provocaría a cualquier hombre.

-si, soy yo.

-lamento molestar a estas horas pero me fue imposible llegar antes. Endo, vengo a pedirte que me des una oportunidad para jugar en el equipo.

Endo elevó las cejas ¿oportunidad para el equipo?, ¿a esas horas y con ese clima? Definitivamente no le sonaba como una buena idea.

-mira, no se si yo pueda hacer eso en realidad creo que la que debería de hacerlo la entrenadora, ella es la que elige quien pertenece al equipo.

-Entiendo…

La joven bajó la cabeza con tristeza haciendo que el corazón de Endo se estrujara. No podía dejarlo solo a si ella había venido bajo la lluvia, a esas horas y completamente sola seguro era importante para ella. Endo esbozó una de sus clásicas sonrisas..

-pero yo puedo hacerte una prueba, si eres buena luego hablare con la entrenadora no creo que haya ningún problema

-¿enserio?-El joven asintió-¡Gracias Endo!

La joven abrazó animada a Endo por el cuello unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a alguien que había conocido hace apenas unos segundos y de inmediatamente se separó de él como si quemará

-una disculpa, me emocione de más.

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Endo.

-no… te preocupes vamos a… a…

-¿hacer la prueba?

-si a eso.

La chica definitivamente había puesto nervioso a Endo, era muy hermosa el joven, tragó saliva, debía calmarse era solo una chica, el jamás se había puesta tan nervioso por nada. Lanzó un suspiro al ver que llegaban a la misma cancha en la que horas antes el equipo había sido derrotado por epsilon, era deprimente

-¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó la pelinegra al notar el cambio en el castaño.

-si solo es… olvídalo, ya no importa

Endo caminó en silenció hasta la portería y se colocó en posición. La pelinegra lo miró sonriente y sacó de la mochila violeta que llevaba al hombro un balón de soccer.

-¿lista?

La pelinegra asintió con serenidad.

-¡si!

La joven corrió con el balón a gran velocidad y justamente al llegar frente a Endo se detuvo de golpe.

-**¡lluvia celestial!**

El balón se iluminó a la par que la joven lo pateaba, dividiéndose en varias esferas luminosas similares a estrella

-(¿Cuál es el balón?, Tengo que intentar pararlo, aquí voy)

-¡**mano demoníaca!**

Endo aplicó su técnica pero fue inútil, el balón entró sin que el pudiera si quiera tocarlo

-eso fue…. ¡asombroso!-Gritó Endo con los ánimos a tope como siempre.

-¿enserio?

-si, definitivamente debes estar en el equipo

-te lo agradezco-Dijo la joven con una sonrisa en los labios- pero todavía tengo cosas que mostrarte.

Endo levanto las cejas ¿tenia más que mostrar? Definitivamente esa chica los ayudaría a ganar, tal vez aun había posibilidades. Miró su reloj, eran las 3 y media, ya no era hora para seguir entrenando, además de que la lluvia seguía demasiado fuerte.

-que te parece si vemos eso mañana, ya es muy tarde ¿te llevo a casa?

La chica se rió levemente

-Te lo agradezco pero vivo un poco lejos.

Endo lo meditó un momento. Si la chica tenía puesto el uniforme de raimon debía de vivir cerca del colegio y ellos estaban a cuatro horas de la escuela en auto.

-espera, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

La joven se sonrojo y bajo la cara apenada.

-camine

-¡QUE!

De verdad que estar en raymon era importante para ella, pero no podía dejarla regresar a su casa a esas horas podría ser peligroso.

-lo mejor será que te quedes con nosotros.

La chica sonrió

-gracias Endo

-no es problema, ya eres parte del equipo. Ven, estas empapada si enfermas mañana no podrás entrenar.

Endo la tomó de la mano sin previo aviso y emprendió camino hacia la caravana relámpago. El castaño abrió la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y de inmediato, en cuanto la chica entró, la cerró con el mismo cuidado.

-no hagas ruido-Le susurró Endo- todos están dormidos.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Endo se dirigió a su cama y sacó un poco de ropa de su maleta.

-aquí tienes, si duermes con tu ropa empapada enfermaras.

Endo se dio vuelta para que la chica se cambiara. La pelinegra se cambio la ropa empapada rápidamente y con un leve toque en el hombro le avisó a Endo que podía voltearse, el castaño se volvió y nuevamente la tomó de la mano hasta llevarla hacia una cama que estaba al fondo del autobús, junto a la suya y tras la de Lika.

-aquí puedes quedarte, el día de mañana te llevaremos a tu casa por tus cosas

-gracias

-no es problema a… y otra vez bienvenida al equipo.

La chica se acercó a Endo y lo beso en la mejilla dejándolo completamente sonrojado

-buenas noches Satoru

-¿sabes mi nombre?

-he visto todos sus partidos se casi el nombre de todos aquí.

- ¿enserio? Entonces… ¿tenemos admiradores?- los ojos del chico se iluminaron provocando la risa de la joven-pero que descortés soy, no he preguntado tu nombre.

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Soy Miyoko Furinji

-es un gusto, buenas noches Miyoko.

* * *

**Que tal he primer capitulo y me proyecte jajajaja pero no importa quise avanzar lo mas posible se que hasta ahorita no tiene pies ni cabeza esto pero creanme que esta va a mejorar no me tardare nada en actualizar por q la verdad me estoy volviendo adicta a escribir reviews díganme si les esta gustando o si no pues igual díganlo me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**EL PROVERVIO DEL CAPITAN: MIENTRAS NUESTRO EQUIPO TRABAJE JUNTO LOGRAREMOS LO QUE SEA ES TODO**


	2. La bienvenida

Hola les dije que no tardaría, ya no resistí mas tenia que escribir, además de que el primer capitulo esta muy light y les quede a deber bueno sin mas el segundo capitulo.

El anime súper once y sus personajes no me pertenecen y ya conocen el resto.

**LA BIENVENIDA**

El sol iluminaba el interior de la caravana relámpago, el día estaba completamente despejado ya no quedaba muestra de la lluvia que el día anterior no parecía tener fin, los miembros de los súper once estaban completamente dormidos, el partido del día anterior los había dejado agotados, además de que aquella tormenta había dejado un frío matinal que no apoyaba para levantarse alas 6 de la mañana a entrenar.

-¡¿QUÍEN DEMONIOS ERES TU?

El grito rompió la paz que hasta entonces reinaba en el autobús, Miyoko se despertó de golpe ya que el grito provenía de una chica de cabello verde que estaba parada justo enfrente de ella.

-cálmate por favor, no grites vas a despertar a todos

Lika se indigno, ¿esa tipa le estaba dando ordenes?, si era ella la q debía explicar que carajo hacia en el autobús, el cuerpo de la joven se tenso de furia y su primera reacción fue jalar la cobija que cubría a la pelinegra, sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal ¿la ropa q traía puesta no era de Endo? Al parecer las cosas empezaban a tener sentido para ella.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema acaso estas loca?

Ese era el colmo ahora la estaba llamando loca, sus puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que pensó que tarde o temprano escurriría sangre de las palmas de sus manos.

-Mira ya conozco a las tipejas como tú, así q mejor…

-¿Cómo yo?-Miyoko levantó una ceja- ¿De q hablas? ¿quienes son tipejas como yo?

-no te hagas la inocente conmigo

Miyoko la miro con la boca abierta de indignación ¿que rayos le estaba insinuando?

-por favor no te hagas la tonta o ¿por que traes la ropa de Endo puesta?

Los ojos de Miyoko se abrieron de golpe ya era claro lo que la "señorita" estaba insinuando, que ella se había metido con Endo, quien se creía la muy…

-mira mejor lárgate o te daré una lección, ya la pasaste bien anoche ¿no? ahora lárgate.

-¿una lección? Eso lo quiero ver.

Las chicas explotaron, simplemente ambas estaban furiosas, Lika se le fue encima a Miyoko y comenzaron a pelear, ambas estaban forcejeando en el piso del autobús cuando los chicos se despertaron con los gritos que ya se habían vuelto mas fuertes y agresivos

-Miyoko, Lika ¡ya basta!

Endo sostuvo a Miyoko de la cintura para poder separarla de la pelea y a Lika la sostuvo de la misma forma Ichinose (que conveniente ¿no?)

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes chicas?

-tu explícalo Endo, ¿que hace esta zorra aquí?

-¿a quien llamas zorra? Eres una…

-¡cálmense!, En primera por favor Lika respeta a Miyoko, déjenme explicar que hace ella aquí pero ya cálmense

Las chicas cedieron al ver que les seria imposible zafarse para terminar lo que Lika había comenzado, los chicos bajaron de la caravana relámpago y se colocaron en fila para poder escuchar a Endo y a Miyoko.

-y bien que no piensan hablar tortolitos

-deja eso quieres, Endo y yo no… hemos hecho nada malo.

Dijo Miyoko molesta y completamente roja por las insinuaciones de Lika

-¿tortolitos?

Aki, Natsumi y Toko se sonrojaron al preguntar lo mismo las tres a la vez (obviamente estaban celosas)

-ay chicas, no me digan que no se han dado cuenta que la ropa que trae puesta "Miyoko" es de Endo

Las chicas voltearon a ver a la joven, y en efecto, la camiseta y el short que la joven tenia puestas eran de Endo, la pelinegra se sonrojo al sentir la mirada inquisidora de las 3 chicas sobre ella.

-basta quieren, no es lo que piensan, ella se llama Miyoko y es la nueva integrante del equipo ella llegó anoche he hizo una prueba para entrar, sus habilidades son asombrosas y Lika, si Miyoko tiene puesta mi ropa es por que anoche se empapo en la tormenta.

-aja y yo nací ayer ¿no?

-ya basta Lika, ella va estar en el equipo así que acostúmbrate.

-de que demonios hablas, "esta" seguro ni sabe patear el balón que se largue o le daré otra lección,

-bueno en realidad ella si te golpeo en cambió tu, ni siquiera la tocaste.

Lika fulmino a Fubuky con la mirada totalmente furiosa

-Fubuky; cierra la boca.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza al ver los ojos de Lika llenos de furia.

- pasemos a otra cosa, te presentare al equipo para poder empezar al entrenamiento, el es Fubuky, Goenji, kazemaru, Toko, Lika queya se conocen, kabeyama, kido, anteojos, Ichinose, Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Kurimatsu, kogure, Tachimukai, Domon y pues a mi ya me conoces Endo el capitán del equipo raymon

La chica sonrió he hizo una reverencia

-un placer chicos

-bueno equipo a entrenar

-un momento yo no pienso entrenar con ella vamonos chicos

Para sorpresa de Endo la mayoría del equipo siguió a Lika, solo quedando Kido, Goenji, Kazemaru y Fubuky

-creo q no fui muy bien recibida cierto

-te pido una disculpa, no se por que actúan así, pero tu tranquilízate vamos a hablar con la entrenadora y con el resto del equipo tu mereces estar aquí y lo estarás

-chicos por favor acompáñenme, Miyoko tu quédate a entrenar un momento.

La joven asintió

-yo me quedo con ella Endo

-de acuerdo gracias Kazemaru

Endo y los chicos se fueron dejando a Kazemaru y a Miyoko solos, la chica se agacho para recoger el balón que ella había llevado para hacer su prueba, lanzo un suspiro y lo giro hasta encontrar el autógrafo en el, ¿que demonios hacia?, ella no debía quedarse allí lo único que habían hecho hasta entonces era humillarla, puso el balón bajo su brazo levanto la frente con dignidad y comenzó a correr para alejarse de allí.

-¡espera!

Kazemaru grito para q la chica se detuviera, pero fue inútil así que el chico corrió a toda velocidad para alcanzarla y la tomo del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Cómo me alcanzaste?

El chico sonrió ante la pregunta de la joven.

-antes de ser jugador era corredor a si que fue sencillo

-déjame ir por favor.

-por que quieres irte ¿no quieres ser parte de raymon?

-por supuesto seria un honor a mi me encanta la forma en que ustedes juegan, los admiro profundamente, pero tanta humillación no vale la pena ni si quiera por jugar con Endo, Fubuky, Goenji o contigo

El peliverde la miro extrañado.

- ¿conmigo?

-si, eres un gran jugador, tienes talento y eres muy fuerte, pero tu peor defecto es que no confías en ti.

-valla, creo que me conoces bien.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

- algo así, pero ya te dije que no me quedare, no vale la pena el trato que me han dado y mi padre me enseño que no me debo dejar pisotear

-tu padre es un hombre sabio, pero no crees que malinterpretas las cosas

-¿de que hablas?

-dices que no te dejaras pisotear ¿no crees que el hecho de renunciar a lo que quieres solo por que a alguien mas le molesta es dejarse pisotear?

-tienes razón, pero no puedo estar en este equipo si nadie me quiere aquí, nadie me apoya.

-yo si te quiero aquí, al igual q Endo, Kido, Goenji y Fubuky además puedes contar con mi apoyo jamás voy a dejarte sola pero quédate por favor,

La joven le clavo la mirada unos segundos hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, no la podía ver así, la tomó del brazo jalándola hacia el para abrazarla, permitiéndole romper en llanto sobre su pecho.

-gracias

* * *

(Explico esa línea es para pasar a otra escena si todavía continua de verdad que estoy loca pero esto se pone interesante bueno ya no los interrumpo)

* * *

-bueno Endo si tu le hiciste la prueba y crees que tiene habilidades no veo por que no pueda estar en el equipo

-¿enserio? Gracias entrenadora

-ya me arte, ¿todos perdieron la cabeza?, yo me encargare de que ella no entre a raymon, Endo quiero retar a esa chica por su lugar en el equipo tu serás su portero y Tachimukai el mío la primera en anotar gana, si yo gano ella se larga y si yo pierdo cosa que es improbable aceptare que "esa" se quede

-acepto

Dijo Miyoko llegando a espaldas de Lika, la peliverde sonrió altaneramente burlándose de la seguridad de Miyoko.

-esto será interesante.

Los chicos se colocaron en sus respectivas porterías y las jóvenes se colocaron frente a frente, el resto del equipo observaba alrededor de la cancha a la expectativa de lo que sucedería, el silbatazo sonó y Lika ganó el balón mientras Miyoko se quedo quieta solamente siguiendo con los ojos a Lika; la chica de cabello verde llego sin problemas a la portería de Endo.

-lluvia de rosas

-puño de la justicia

La técnica de Lika fue vencida por la de Endo y el castaño le lanzó el balón a Miyoko

-¡adelante Miyoko!

-esto es lo que quería mostrarte Endo

La chica se dirigió a toda velocidad a la portería de Tachimukai y se detuvo justo enfrente del chico.

-lluvia de rosas

-¿Qué?

Dijeron todos los miembros de raymon al unísono

-mano invencible

La técnica de Tachimukai fue derrotada por la de Miyoko y el gol entró, el equipo completo estaba boquiabierto.

Miyoko rió ligeramente al ver la reacción de todos, cruzó los brazos completamente confiada mientras se colocaba frente a frente con Lika, su sonrisa se ensancho al verla directo a los ojos.

-va ser un placer jugar contigo

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí, ¿como hizo esa chica para realizar tan fácilmente la técnica de Lika? bueno eso lo conoceremos hasta el próximo capitulo prometo tardarme mas jajaja recuerden sugerencias y comentarios se aceptan bueno hasta la próxima los dejo con el proverbio del capitán

**EL PROVERVIO DEL CAPITAN: EL NO DEJARSE PISOTEAR NO IMPLICA ABANDONAR TUS SUEÑOS ES TODO**


	3. Recuerdos

Hola que tal desde ayer quería seguir escribiendo pero la maldita tarea no me dejo (¿quien la invento?) pero bueno no hablemos de cosas sin importancia jejeje además de que estoy muy feliz por que en el capitulo que vi hoy mi querido kazemaru anoto un gol así q hoy para festejar les dejo el tercer capitulo.

**RECUERDOS**

Observaba la ventana del autobús completamente en silencio, cosa muy rara en ella, normalmente estaría abrazando al chico a su lado y planeando su boda o hasta el nombre de sus hijos pero en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en como aquella chica pelinegra había logrado realizar su técnica sin ningún problema; si jamás habían entrenado juntas como era eso posible, las dudas y la rabia invadían su mente, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza,lo que mas le dolía es haber quedado en ridículo, que aquella chica le hiciera tragar sus palabras, la voz que menos quería escuchar interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-gracias por llevarme a mi casa Endo

-no es problema, teníamos que pasar por tus cosas

-es que solo a ti se te ocurre irte de tu casa sin absolutamente nada.

Dijo Kazemaru en son de broma que estaba sentado junto a ella, a lo que ella solo contesto con un leve codazo (también en son de broma no tiene derecho a lastimármelo jejeje)

-tu casa es enorme Miyoko.

La pelinegra se rió ligermente.

-supongo que si

-me hubiera gustado conocer a tu padre

-a el también le hubiera encantado conocerte Endo

Un aura de tristeza apareció en sus ojos, el castaño no tardo en notarlo.

-lo siento ¿dije algo malo?

Miyoko suspiro dolorosamente.

-es que…

-seguramente es por que su padre es un mal viviente o algo así.

Lika hablo por primera vez desde que el equipo subió al autobús aun mirando la ventanilla, evidentemente sus palabras reflejaban la furia que aun sentía hacia Miyoko, por que no solo había logrado realizar su técnica si no que lo hizo con la fuerza que ella jamás había logrado y que ahora dudaba si algún día lo lograría, un silencio incomodo prevaleció en la caravana relámpago hasta que la pelinegra se levantó, cosa que sorprendió a todos excepto al objetivo de su amenazante mirada que ni siquiera lo noto por que seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando llegó justo enfrente del asiento que Ichinose y Lika compartían, su cuerpo se tensó de furia

-¡Lika!

La peliverde se exalto al escuchar y ver a la chica tan cerca, y peor aun tan molesta.

-escúchame bien por que es la primera y ultima vez que te lo advierto, puedes hablar de mi lo que quieras, decirme lo que se te venga en gana, pero no te vuelvas a atrever a hablar de mi padre así, ¿me oíste? por que en el momento en que te vuelvas a meter con el ya no respondo, el es lo único que tengo, así que cuida tus palabras ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Lika se abrieron completamente, no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra mientras veía a la joven regresar a su asiento junto a Kazemaru, el silencio se apodero nuevamente de la caravana relámpago hasta que la joven pelinegra se calmó, y rompió aquella tensión que se sentía en el aire desde el comentario de Lika.

-lo lamento, se que no debí reaccionar así pero mi padre es un tema un poco delicado para mi, creo que se dieron cuenta.

-¿que pasa con tu padre?

Los ojos de Toko lo miraron con furia ¿q no podía Endo ser menos considerado?

-bueno… creo que ahora que somos un equipo, lo mejor es que conozcan todo sobre mi

La joven trago saliva, siempre le había costado trabajo hablar de su vida, era muy doloroso para ella, pero era necesario para que su ahora equipo la conociera.

- en realidad mis padres biológicos murieron cuando yo tenia un mes de edad en un accidente automovilístico, jamás me ha dolido hablar de ellos por que en realidad no los recuerdo en absoluto, lo único que siento por ellos es gratitud por que sin ellos no estaría viva y jamás hubiera tenido el padre que tengo.

Después del accidente yo quede al cuidado de mi tío Hiroky, el era un futbolista profesional, acababa de lograr entrar a un equipo muy reconocido, el apenas contaba con 18 años de edad pero en el momento en que se entero de la muerte de su hermano y su cuñada no dudo un segundo en hacerse cargo de mi.

Mi vida fue muy buena desde entonces, mi infancia la pase entre canchas, vestidores y jugadores de fútbol, aun recuerdo como reía mi padre cuando me platicaba que el entrenador, los árbitros, los de su banca y hasta los de la banca contraría, servían de niñeras cuando yo era bebé y el tenia que entrar al campo.

Así fue hasta q cumplí 5 años, recuerdo a la perfección ese día, era la final del torneo a nivel mundial mi padre era titular del equipo de Japón a si que yo observaba el partido desde la banca, su contrincante era Argentina, un equipo muy poderoso pero yo sabia que si mi padre era el capitán simplemente arrasarían y la selección de Japón seria campeona del mundo, el partido comenzó y como era costumbre mi padre abrió el marcador con una de sus impresionantes técnicas, el tiempo avanzó y mi padre dejo el marcador 2 a 0 pero entonces…

La chica guardo silencio, para entonces todo el equipo raymon estaba sentado alrededor de ella a si tuvieran que hacerlo en el piso, inclusive Lika se había acercado a escuchar, el silencio ya parecía eterno para los chicos que escuchaban la historia fascinados con el relato

-Achu…

Todos cayeron al piso (ya saben clásico en los animes) ellos esperaban que el silencio fuera por que la chica diría algo dramático en cambio solo estornudo

-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso quieres nos dejas en suspenso!

-jajaja lo siento supongo que entrenar en la lluvia hizo que enfermara, disculpen la interrupción.

Aclaro su garganta para proseguir con la historia

-pero entonces, un jugador del equipo contrarió le realizo una falta a mi padre, lastimándolo de una manera espantosa, aun recuerdo los terribles gritos de mi padre sosteniendo su pierna, que en ese momento no sabía que estaba rota, le retiraron la banda de capitán para entregársela a otro jugador y se lo llevaron a la enfermería, a mi no me permitieron pasar así que tuve que quedarme a ver el partido que no me interesaba ya en lo absoluto, el partido terminó, Japón ganó 3 a 2 la diferencia hubiera sido mayor si mi padre hubiera podido jugar el resto del partido, la premiación se llevo acabo y el trofeo se lo entregaron a mi padre que solo pudo llegar al podio con una silla de ruedas y aguanto su inmenso dolor solo por que el equipo se lo pidió.

El tiempo paso y el doctor fue a nuestra casa a revisar su pierna, en ese momento recibimos la peor noticia de nuestras vidas, mi padre podría caminar, inclusive podría jugar fútbol, pero no a nivel profesional la demanda física era demasiada para la lesión que había sufrido mi padre, el se sumió en una inmensa depresión y a la única persona a la que le sonreía o hablaba con ella era conmigo, así fue su vida durante un año, no tenia la necesidad de trabajar pues el equipo le dio una indemnización de por vida y que luego cuando mi padre muriera tendría que entregárseme a mí.

Una noche me canse de verlo tan mal, así que salí a nuestro inmenso patio con el balón que el me había regalado y firmado por que yo era "su fan número uno", y me puse a tirar a la portería que el usaba para entrenar o para jugar conmigo, el ruido le llamó la atención y al verme jugando lo único que pudo hacer fue preguntarme que hacia, yo, con la mentalidad de una niña de 6 años le dije que entrenaría hasta vencer al desgraciado que le había hecho eso, el río, y lo que me dijo es que el me entrenaría si lo que yo quería era jugar fútbol, el ánimo de mi padre mejoro de una manera extraordinaria, desde ese día solíamos entrenar por horas, yo llegaba de la escuela hacia mi tarea y el entrenamiento comenzaba y a veces y cada vez mas frecuentemente terminaba a las 4 o 5 de la mañana, el consiguió un trabajo simplemente para tener algo que hacer cuando yo no estaba en casa.

En el entrenamiento el solía hacer una técnica especial y me pedía que la intentara realizar había veces que la practicaba días completos y el se quedaba a mi lado hasta que lo lograba poco a poco fue haciéndoseme mas sencillo imitarlas de forma que cuando el me mostraba una lograba realizarla al primer intento claro eso dependía de la complejidad y de que lograba ver en su mirada lo que era necesario para lograrlo; que había en su corazón en ese momento

-A si conseguiste realizar mi técnica lluvia de rosas

Dijo la peliverde atónita ante lo q escuchaba, Miyoko sonrió ante su pregunta

-si, así es, fueron 5 años de intenso entrenamiento para lograr ese tipo de hazañas, bueno, yo cumplí 11, esos años fueron los mas felices de mi vida descubrí gracias al inmenso cariño y apoyo de mi padre el amor y pasión que ambos teníamos por el fútbol pero un día… eso… se termino

Su mirada se perdió en el respaldo del asiento que estaba frente a ella, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y con la mirada perdida continuo su relato

-Era una noche oscura y mi padre parecía preocupado, no se comportaba como siempre, llevaba horas observando por el cristal de la puerta de entrada, diciendo algunas cosas para si mismo que nunca pude comprender, no me atreví a preguntarle que sucedía, tenía miedo, un miedo inexplicable, un miedo que ya me anunciaba lo que pasaría, el tomó aire y me tomo por los hombros, recuerdo que me dijo que por ningún motivo abriera la puerta no importaba que escuchara, que sucediera, quien me lo pidiera, que la puerta tenía que quedarse cerrada, yo asentí con la cabeza totalmente asustada, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y dijo que tenía que salir, por más que le suplique que no saliera, que no me dejara sola, no me escucho, el me dijo que me amaba, que lo lamentaba pero era algo que tenía que hacer, que me prometía que regresaría, yo acepte dejarlo ir, me abrazó y salio de la casa lo ultimo que escuche fue una pelea, gritos agresivos, de un hombre, luego de mi padre, unos balazos y un auto que arrancaba a gran velocidad. Me quede dormida sentada a lado de la puerta, al día siguiente salí a buscar a mi padre q no había regresado en toda la noche lo ultimo que vi fue una mancha de sangre, y eso fue todo… jamás encontré su cuerpo, yo no avise a la policía era muy probable que me llevaran a algún tipo de casa hogar ya que mi papá era el ultimo familiar que me quedaba además, yo… lo quería esperar… por que no se si el … murió

Las lagrimas salían de sus enormes ojos color avellana cada vez de manera mas frecuente; sin apartar la mirada de aquel punto imaginario siguió hablando casi ausente

-yo vivo de la indemnización de mi padre que es todo para mi, es mi orgullo por que el da su vida por mi y aun … guardo la esperanza de que el regrese.

Miyoko levanto la mirada a los chicos que la escuchaban estaban completamente en shock de los ojos de algunos salían lagrimas de tal impacto, y de uno de ellos era Lika

-yo… lo lamento mucho

Miyoko sonrío al escuchar tal cosa de la peliverde, ella sabia que le costaba muchísimo tragarse su orgullo pero lo había hecho, ya era un progreso.

-no te preocupes

Los ojos de Miyoko no podían dejar de llorar, esos recuerdos le causaban tantas emociones hasta que sintió un brazo protector que lo acerco a el, permitiéndole llorar en su hombro para por fin lograr tranquilizarse, era la segunda vez que Kazemaru la cuidaba de tal forma definitivamente estaba muy agradecida con el, la caravana relámpago se había detenido ya desde hace horas pero los chicos no lo habían notado, el silencio lo rompió la entrenadora que subió corriendo al autobús.

-chicos epsilon esta aquí

Endo sonrío

-no se preocupe entrenadora estamos mas listos que nunca ¿verdad equipo?

-¡SI!

Uf que intenso estuvo esto pues aunque yo y probablemente ustedes no quieran hasta aquí espero y les haya gustado el capitulo era muy necesario para que conocieran mejor al personaje de Miyoko ya sabemos la historia de Endo, de Goenji y mi favorita la de Fubuky así que era necesario conocer la de ella se que el titulo de mi historia dice directamente amor y mas o menos ya se imaginan quien es el que esta cayendo a los encantos de Miyoko pero no se preocupen que no será el único en el próximo capitulo los demás personajes ya tendrán la misma importancia que Miyoko y probablemente mate a Lika jajaja no se crean aunque a veces quiero no puedo bueno hasta el próximo capitulo y recuerden sugerencias comentarios REVIEWS

**EL PROVERVIO DEL CAPITAN: EN UN EQUIPO SIEMPRE ES IMPORTANTE CONOCER A LOS JUGADORES ES TODO :D**


	4. Confianza

Hola aquí yo otra vez que poco aguanto, no se como los que escriben las Historias que mas me gustan aguantan sin escribir tanto bueno además de que ya no resistí es por que en este capitulo empieza lo bueno, ya no interrumpo mas espero que lo disfruten

**Confianza.**

_Bienvenidos fanáticos de los súper once esta vez presenciaremos otro encuentro entre el Equipo de raymon contra el Equipo de epsilon, las esperanzas son pocas al Recordar el ultimo marcador, la única diferencia es que una nueva jugadora se integró a raymon ¿podra marcar ella la diferencia? _

La voz del cronista ya inundaba la cancha en la que raymon se enfrentaría a epsilon, los jóvenes esperaban el silbatazo para poder comenzar el partido, el equipo se encontraba nervioso, esta vez tenían que ganar a cualquier costo. El silencio prevalecía entre ellos hasta que Sonó el silbato para dar inicio.

_Y comienza el partido, Fubuky tiene el balón y logra burlar las defensas de épsilon parece que intentara tirar._

_-_eterna ventisca

Miyoko se estremeció al ver los ojos de Fubuky al realizar su tiro, parecía ser una persona completamente diferente inclusive su voz no era la misma

- ¡Hoyo Negro !

El tiro de Fubuky fue redirigido al suelo impactándose allí

-¡No puede ser!

Gritó el peliblanco furioso

-esperaba mas de ti, pero me decepcionas, vamos puedes hacerlo mejor

Dijo lanzándole el balón con todas sus fuerzas, dejando al joven de mirada naranja completamente furioso.

_Al parecer viene el contra ataque de Epsilon ¿podrá raymon resistirlo?_

Kazemaru corría con todas sus fuerzas pero no lograba alcanzar a ningún jugador de epsilon, a su lado paso alguien a gran velocidad, era Miyoko, inclusive ella que se acababa de integrar al equipo podía competir contra los extraterrestres tal vez el jamás lograría estar al nivel...

- No permitiré que anotes relámpago

Un enorme rayo cayó justo enfrente del jugador de epsilon, haciéndolo caer al suelo Miyoko aprovecho la oportunidad y le quito el balón

-dame el balón

La chica volteo a donde provenía la voz era Fubuky que aun seguía con el mismo aspecto, lo pensó un momento, el peliblanco parecía seguro, esta vez lograría anotar, rápidamente la joven le dio un pase

- Aquí voy eterna ventisca

El tiro fue muchísimo más poderoso que el anterior.

-eso es lo que esperaba, Hoyo Negro

El balón se detuvo por un momento, pero su fuerza era tanta que atravesó la técnica y entró congelando la red de la portería

_Y es el fin del primer tiempo y sorprendentemente Raymon va a la cabeza ¿logrará mantener su ventaja?_

Los equipos se repartieron en sus respectivas bancas.

-muy bien hecho equipo, Miyoko y Fubuky están haciendo un gran trabajo sigan así y ganaremos ¿están listos?

- ¡SI!

_Comienza el segundo tiempo epsilon tiene el balón y fácilmente pasa la defensa de Toko, Kazemaru y Kabeyama_

- Asteroide destructor

- No anotaras, Puño De La Justicia

La técnica de Endo fue muy poderosa, así que el balón salio de regreso a la cancha, Goenji lo recibió y corrió a toda velocidad a la portería y a unos metros de ella se detuvo.

-Dame el balón yo anoto

-anota Miyoko

La joven recibió el balón y se coloco frente al portero de epsilon

- terremoto

El Balón se introdujo bajo la tierra, mientras el suelo sobre el que el portero de epsilon se encontraba parado se movía de un forma impresionante quitándole cualquier estabilidad y no permitiéndole realizar técnica alguna, el balón salio a la superficie justo atrás del portero anotando el segundo gol

-¿Que demonios fue eso?

El portero de epsilon se quedo sin palabras, jamás había enfrentado una técnica tan poderosa. En el rostro de Goenji se dibujo una sonrisa, las habilidades de la joven eran asombrosas, como el se lo había imaginado valía mucho la pena que la joven estuviera en el equipo.

-¿por que no me diste el balón?

Goenji volteo su mirada hacia Fubuky, y simplemente le dio la espalda, había veces que se comportaba de una manera tan extraña…

_Solo restan unos minutos_

El equipo de epsilon se dirijo nuevamente la portería de raymon, pasando con facilidad a Kazemaru que por mas que se esforzaba no lograba estar a la altura de epsilon. Goenji logro quitarles el balón y sí dirigió a la portería contraria.

-Tornado de fuego

- No lo permitiré Hoyo Negro

A pesar de los esfuerzos del portero de Epsilon, Goenji anotó

_Y el partido llega a su fin, el equipo de raymon gana 3 a cero esto es impresionante _

Endo se dirigió a la portería Epsilon y le ofreció la mano a su contrincante.

-jugaron de una manera impresionante felicidades

El portero tomo la mano de Endo pero en ese momento en el centro de la cancha apareció el un portal de energía oscura.

- fue un placer jugar con ustedes

El equipo de epsilon se dirigió al portal y antes de entrar el portero volteo por ultima vez a ver a Endo

-espero con ansias volver a jugar con ustedes

Dicho esto el y el portal desaparecieron

-lo logramos equipo

- ¡SI!

* * *

El anochecer se acercaba y el equipo descansaba mientras cenaba al aire libre menos dos integrantes Kazemaru y Miyoko (que casualidad ¿no?).

El peliverde Corría alrededor de la cancha a su máxima velocidad, el cansancio ya era notorio en su rostro, pero no debía parar, no podía hacerlo, con lo que había pasado en el partido era mas que suficiente para darse cuenta de que no estaba a la altura del equipo, cayó exhausto al piso jadeando para respirar.

- ¿q haces Kazemaru?

El chico volteo la cabeza a donde provenía la voz y se encontró a la pelinegra de ojos avellana arrodillada a su lado.

Regresó su mirada al piso, justo en donde se marcaban las pequeñas gotas de sudor que caían de su rostro,

-todo es inútil, jamás lograre estar a su altura-golpeo el piso con rabia e impotencia-es inútil.

Miyoko frunció el ceño

- ¿de que hablas?

- ¿No te das cuenta? no puedo lograrlo por mas que me esfuerce jamás seré tan Fuerte como Endo Goenji o Fubuky ni siquiera se por que sigo aquí, solo soy un estorbo.

La pelinegra se levantó del piso.

- levántate

La joven sonaba muy molesta así que Kazemaru no lo pensó dos veces y obedeció.

- Escúchame Kazemaru, tu eres tan fuerte como todos los jugadores de aquí y tal vez puedas ser mas fuerte que ellos pero no con esa actitud, si quieres ayuda yo entrenare contigo pero si te derrotas de esta manera no lograras nada.

El peliverde desvió la mirada.

-tu no entiendes.

- no, claro que entiendo, el problema no es que no tengas la capacidad, que no tengas el talento o la fuerza para hacerlo, el problema es que ni si quiera tu confías en ti, la confianza es algo fundamental para llegar a ser un gran jugador.

Kazemaru seguía con la mirada abajo, obscurecida por los mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro ensombreciéndolo (a poco no se ve lindísimo así) y sin poder pronunciar una palabra.

- ¿sabes que?, me voy, no puedo ayudarte si tienes esa actitud.

Apretó los puños, quería demostrarle que podía confiar en el, que podía hacer algo sin dudar, pero la pelinegra ya no quería escucharlo, había perdido su oportunidad de replica y ahora la chica se daba la vuelta para irse, para dejarlo que se auto saboteara y se hundiera en su propia miseria, tenía que detenerla, le dio un leve tirón en el brazo para que volteara hacia el, y ahora allí estaba ella frente a el, pegada a su ágil cuerpo, sin decir una palabra, se hundió en los ojos de la joven, esos ojos avellana que eran casi hipnóticos, acompañados de ese rostro que teniéndolo ahora tan cerca, se veía tan… hermoso, acomodo un pequeño mechón de cabello negro tras la oreja de la joven, su corazón se desbocó, podía jurar que lo escuchaba latir, ladeo su cabeza casi sin pensar, su cuerpo se movía por si solo, dejándose llevar por aquella necesidad que le provocaba tenerla tan cerca…

La pelinegra no pronuncio palabra alguna, no se movió, solo lo miraba a la expectativa, sintió como las manos del peliverde reposaron en su cintura, mientras su respiración se acercaba cada vez más acariciando su rostro suavemente, el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, su ojos se clavaron en la mirada rojiza de Kazemaru, que se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que sintió el calido contacto de sus labios, cerrando sus ojos lentamente para entregarse a esa placentera sensación…

* * *

Que tal, creo que la platica de confianza le funciono a Kazemaru ( que Afortunada es Miyoko ) espero que les haya gustado este capitulo lo hice un poco apresurada pero creo que quedo bien lo que mas me preocupa es la narración del partido pero recuerden que no es lo mismo escribirlo que verlo, bueno se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios hasta el próximo capitulo

**EL PROBERVIO DEL CAPITAN : LA CONFIANZA ES FUNDAMENTAL PARA LLEGAR A SER UN GRAN JUGADOR. ES TODO :p**


	5. SECRETOS

Hola otra vez aquí trayéndoles el capitulo 5 disfrútenlo.

**SECRETOS**

Los grandes ojos color verde del joven miraban con reto la portería, el frió de la mañana le calaba los huesos, pero el no le daba importancia, tenia que practicar, tenia que ser un jugador perfecto, comenzó a correr con el balón pero nuevamente la voz de Atsuya se apodero de su cabeza y prontamente de su cuerpo.

-eterna ventisca

El balón entró a gran velocidad dejando la portería completamente congelada, el joven cayó de rodillas exhausto, cada vez le era mas difícil regresar, si continuaba así Atsuya se apoderaría de su cuerpo y su personalidad desaparecería

-"que quieres hacer hermano decepcionarlos a todos recuerda lo ultimo que papá nos dijo la única forma de ser perfectos es si jugamos juntos nosotros estamos aquí por que el equipo depende de nosotros así que cuando te lo ordene déjame el balón"

La voz de su hermano sonaba cada vez mas fuerte en su cabeza, el joven se llevo ambas manos a su cabeza con desesperación para intentar acallarla, lo cual parecía y era inútil

-¿estas bien?

El joven levanto la cabeza de golpe encontrándose con Miyoko, tomó aire para intentar disimular la batalla interna que había entre el y su hermano, sonrió ampliamente para demostrar gratitud a la joven

-si no te preocupes

-¿estas seguro? Yo te veía entrenar y en realidad te vez mas pálido de lo normal

-enserio, estoy bien solo entrenaba un poco

La joven frunció ligeramente el ceño, ese joven era tan extraño, casi podía asegurar que cuando jugaba fútbol era dos personas distintas, pero como podía explicarlo Fubuky tenia que ser simplemente Fubuky.

-lamento haber interrumpido tu entrenamiento, ¿que te parece si entrenamos juntos?

Fubuky bajo la cabeza un momento, ya casi no tenia control de su cuerpo cuando jugaba, no podía arriesgarse

-no creo que sea muy buena idea

-por favor será divertido ¿si?

El joven se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, no podía decirle que no, se lo podía tomar a mal, lanzó un suspiro, lo único que esperaba es que Atsuya no hiciera de las suyas

-esta bien.

-genial comencemos.

La joven coloco el balón en el piso justo en medio de la cancha

-¿listo?

Antes de que Fubuky pudiera si quiera contestar la pregunta, la voz de Atsuya apareció nuevamente

(Las comillas indicaran la platica interna de Atsuya y Fubuky les aviso para que no se me revuelvan)

"Atsuya por favor no es necesario que tu juegues déjame a mi"

"mmm ¿estas loco? no me perdería esta oportunidad por nada"

Los ojos de Fubuky cambiaron de verde a naranja y la voz de Atsuya se hizo presente

-nunca he estado mas listo

Miyoko se sorprendió, evidentemente había notado el cambio de una persona a otra, pero era la hora de averiguar que pasaba con el.

Miyoko se adelanto tomando el balón y dirigiéndose a la portería contraria

-¿creíste que seria tan fácil?, piso de hielo

"Atsuya es solo un entrenamiento por favor cálmate"

La joven cayó al piso debido a la técnica utilizada por "Atsuya" mientras el joven se retiraba a toda velocidad

-no permitiré que anotes

Miyoko se levanto a gran velocidad y corrió tras "Atsuya"

-piso de hielo

-¡¿Qué?

La joven tomó el balón y se dirigió a la portería

-lluvia celestial

Atsuya intento detener la técnica con su cuerpo pero le fue imposible, el balón entro llevándoselo a el de paso.

-hay dios mío ¿estas bien?

La joven corrió al encuentro de "Atsuya" y rápidamente se hincó para ver que no estuviera lastimado.

-¿estas bien?

-¿Cómo hiciste mi técnica?

Preguntó el peliblanco con voz agresiva.

-Fubuky, eso ya se los explique

Los ojos de Fubuky seguían color naranja y su voz con ese tono mucho mas agresivo, era ahora o nunca, tenía que saber que pasaba con el.

-¿que te pasa? tu no eres Fubuky, ¿quien demonios eres?

Una sonrisa altanera se dibujo en el rostro de "Atsuya"

-me presento yo soy Atsuya Fubuky

La joven se impacto, no esperaba tal respuesta, Fubuky pareció reaccionar, sus ojos y su voz regresaron a la normalidad, pero el parecía completamente agotado jadeaba ligeramente para llevar aire a sus pulmones.

-¿Fubuky?

-¿que paso?

-Fubuky Quien es ¿Atsuya?

La piel de Fubuky se volvió más blanca de lo normal, al parecer Atsuya quiso presentarse, no quedaba mas remedio que explicarle y pedirle que guardara el secreto.

-es una larga historia, que tal si te explico todo mientras desayunamos, muero de hambre

* * *

Los jóvenes se sentaron apartados de sus compañeros que ya habían empezado a desayunar, Fubuky aclaro su garganta, seria muy difícil decirle eso, seguramente le creería un loco pero no podio dejarlo así, le debía una explicación.

-Lo único que te pido es que no menciones nada de lo que te voy a decir, Atsuya es mi hermano, el falleció junto con mis padres en una avalancha, el único recuerdo que me queda de el es esta bufanda. Paso el tiempo y comencé a escucharlo en mi cabeza siempre repitiendo las ultimas palabras de mi padre si trabajan juntos podrán formar un jugador perfecto, el juega a mi lado pero recientemente todo se sale de control tengo miedo de q tarde o temprano la personalidad de Fubuky desaparezca.

La mano de Fubuky empezó a temblar y en sus ojos se apreciaba un terror increíble, Miyoko se asusto ,y la única forma que encontró para calmarlo fue sostener su mano con fuerza, al sentir el contacto los ojos de Fubuky se dirigieron a los de ella

-Cálmate Fubuky, no estas solo, no permitiré que te pase nada

Fubuky sonrió, esa chica era increíble y justo había dado en el blanco con lo que mas miedo le daba, estar solo

-gracias

Una persona le vino a la mente a Miyoko, la misma persona por la que se había levantado tan temprano, la busco entre sus compañeros con la mirada sin dar con el.

-¿se te perdió alguien? Espera déjame adivinar ¿buscas a Kazemaru?

La chica se sonrojo completamente al escuchar ese nombre al parecer había sido demasiado obvia.

-No me mal interpretes, lo digo por que con el es con el que mejor te llevas, no quiero que pienses que soy tan entrometido como Lika

-Nadie puede ser tan entrometido como Lika

EL joven rió ligeramente

-en eso tienes razón pero bueno, Kazemaru se levantó a la misma hora que yo, y lleva toda la mañana entrenando ni siquiera ha venido a desayunar.

Se le había olvidado por completo que tenia que ayudar a Kazemaru, además de que por el momento no tenia idea de cómo iba a hablar con el, con todo ese asunto lo único que se le venia a la mente era ese beso y no podía llegar y preguntarle ¿por que me besaste?, ¿acaso sientes algo por mi?, además de que ella… ya no estaba segura de que sentía por el, lo único que sabia es que definitivamente no se arrepentía de que ella y el peliverde se hubieran besado.

-¿estas bien?

Miyoko se sonrojo profundamente como si el peliblanco hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.

-no es nada, es que olvide que le prometí a Kazemaru que lo ayudaría a entrenar

-no creo que eso sea lo mejor

-¿por que lo dices?

-debes de darle un tiempo, lo mejor es no presionarlo déjalo entrenar solo por lo menos hoy, es un gran jugador, esta es solo una etapa lo superará.

-de acuerdo

Miyoko lo miro sonriente, Fubuky era un gran chico, comprendía a la perfección a Kazemaru pero el que aun le preocupaba era el

-no crees que tu tampoco deberías presionarte, no deberías jugar hasta que controles a Atsuya o por lo menos deberías decirle al equipo

-no creo que sea bueno que ellos lo sepan, las únicas que saben son tu y la entrenadora y ella quiere que siga jugando, además de que para eso estoy aquí, el equipo depende de que yo meta goles, por eso tengo que ser un jugador perfecto

Miyoko frunció el ceño, ¿por que la entrenadora lo obligaba a jugar? eso no era sano

-creo q te equivocas, llegar a ser un jugador "perfecto" no debería ser el motivo por el q juegues fútbol

-¿no?

Miyoko estaba apunto de contestar cuando Lika llego a interrumpir (que raro en ella ¿no creen?)

-no me gusta ser entrometida, pero les puedo hacer una pregunta

-adelante

Contesto inmediatamente la pelinegra

-¿ustedes son novios o algo así?

Los chicos se miraron completamente sonrojados

-no, solo somos amigos

-a ¿enserio? Y por que llevan como media hora tomados de la mano

La pelinegra volteo, y en efecto, había olvidado por completo soltar a Fubuky, ambos se soltaron como si la mano del otro quemara, para evitar más especulaciones de la peliverde.

-mira estábamos así por que…

Lika interrumpió ala joven

-no me des explicaciones ni tienes por que ni las pedí, solo quería decirles que hacen muy linda pareja.

La chica se retiro dejando a los jóvenes completamente rojos y en silencio

-hola chicos

El peliverde por fin aparecía después de haber entrenado toda la mañana, el rostro de Miyoko no podía estar mas rojo, al parecer querían torturarla el joven se acercó y la saludo de beso (en la mejilla mal pensados)

-habías prometido que me ayudarías a entrenar Miyoko ¿donde estabas?

Miyoko no pudo ni abrir la boca por que Fubuky ya estaba contestando por ella.

-lo siento, fue mi culpa Kazemaru le pedí que entrenara conmigo

¿Como podía estar tan tranquilo? simplemente parecía que no había pasado nada la noche anterior.

-no hay problema pero mañana me toca a mi ¿de acuerdo?

Endo se acerco a la mesa de los 3 chicos

-Vengan chicos entrenaremos un poco ¿vienen?

-yo tuve suficiente gracias

-yo igual

-yo si voy Endo, los veo luego chicos

Fubuky se levantó y se retiró con el castaño, un silencio incomodo cubrió el ambiente entre ambos chicos.

-¿no crees q deberíamos hablar?

-¿de que?

La joven se exalto como podía preguntar de que

-no se te hace obvio.

El peliverde sonrió divertido.

-por supuesto pero quería asegurarme

-y… por que fue eso

-bueno, en primera quería demostrarte que como tu decías podía tener confianza en mi mismo, además de que era algo que tenia ganas de hacer desde que te conocí.

La joven sonrió y le contesto fingiendo molestia.

-por lo menos deberías disculparte me robaste un beso.

El joven se rió levemente.

-no veo por que, uno pide disculpas cuando comete un error y para que eso fuera un error debería de arrepentirme ¿no? Y yo con gusto lo volvería a hacer.

La pelinegra le sonrió involuntariamente a la par que se levantaba

-vamos a entrenar ¿quieres?

* * *

A que bonito ahora si me di vuelo espero que les haya gustado leerla como a mi escribirla pero no se preocupen todavía faltan mas cosas las casas se van a complicar un poco por que ya va apareciendo el segundo que cayó ante Miyoko prometo no tardarme mañanita va estar el siguiente capitulo besos y hasta el próximo capitulo recuerden comentarios sugerencias **reviews**

**EL PROVERVIO DEL CAPITAN: UN EQUIPO JAMAS PRESIONA A LOS JUGADORES ES TODO :p**


	6. DIVIDIDO

Hola ya saben que yo no me tardo nadita que debería de empezar a hacerlo o de plano voy a terminar rapidísimo pero a mi no se me da lo de torturar a la gente (jajajaja ni yo me la creo) bueno no interrumpo mas y les dejo el capitulo 6.

**DIVIDIDO**

Miyoko llevaba todo el día intentando concentrarse pero sus ojos no podían separarse del rostro de Kazemaru. Era una de las sensaciones más extrañas que había tenido todo su día, no podía dejar de mirarlo y el simple hecho de que el le dirigiera la mirada la hacia sonrojar. Suspiró tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, tenía que enfocarse o Kido se molestaría de verdad con ella.

-¡Miyoko cuidado!

La joven salió de sus pensamientos para atender el grito de Goenji pero fue demasiado tarde, recibió un gran impacto del balón y fue a dar de cara al piso.

-dios lo siento, ¿estas bien?

El rubio de arrodillo a su lado con notable preocupación en su voz.

-si, no te preocupes Goenji no me paso nada.

La joven se sentó en el piso, para entonces el equipo entero estaba alrededor de ella, y para colmo de su vergüenza Kazemaru estaba justo enfrente suyo.

-¿estas bien? fue un golpe muy fuerte.

Preguntó Endo en cuanto llegó desde el otro extremo de la cancha.

-tranquilo Endo, no me paso nada estaba distraída.

-creo que lo mejor es que te tomes un descanso, llevas todo el entrenamiento distraída y a este ritmo te lastimaras.

Dijo Kido con una voz que no permitía discusión, la chica lanzó un suspiró de resignación, ella se lo había buscado.

-gracias Kido creo que tienes razón

La joven trato de levantarse del piso pero de inmediato sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo que la hizo regresar a su posición. Levantó la vista ligeramente y se encontró con la mano de alguno de sus compañeros que se ofrecía a ayudarla, sin siquiera pensarlo la tomó y se levantó de un solo tirón. Sonrió con amplitud para agradecer a quien la había ayudado, levantó la vista de la mano que aun no la soltaba para ver la cara de su dueño, para su propia sorpresa se encontró con la hermosa y radiante sonrisa de Kazemaru.

-¿estas bien?

Dijo el joven peliverde sin dejar de sonreír. Miyoko pudo sentir como sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente, tragó saliva con nerviosismo antes de contestar.

-si… gracias Kaze-chan.

Bajo la vista de inmediato al sentirse tan nerviosa ante su rojiza mirada, miró la mano que aun estaba entrelazada con la suya y la soltó de golpe al recordar que todo el equipo los observaba.

-no se preocupen solo fue un golpe, lo que pasa es que Goenji es demasiado fuerte.

Dijo eso riéndose levemente con nerviosismo a la par que les daba la espalda a los chicos para salir de la cancha. Kido tenía razón, llevaba todo el día distraída no podía seguir así, tenia que aclarar sus pensamientos o perjudicaría al equipo. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol en la que todavía podía observar el entrenamiento, lo cual no tenia caso, lo que tenia que hacer era dejar de pensar en Kazemaru y el hecho de verlo entrenar no ayudaría mucho. Fubuky se detuvo frente a ella y le dedicó una corta sonrisa en forma de saludo, Miyoko le correspondió casi involuntariamente.

"solo quería decirles que hacen una bonita pareja"

La frase de Lika se le vino de golpe a la cabeza haciéndola sonrojar de inmediato, maldita Lika lo único que había hecho desde que la conoció era causarle problemas, aunque la verdad… su comentario no le molestaba del todo. ¿Qué demonios pensaba?, aun no tenía claros sus sentimientos por Kazemaru, y ahora estaba enredando más las cosas con el otro. ¿Sería posible que se estuviera enamorando de ambos?

Un destello oscuro que ilumino el cielo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, cerró levemente los ojos para distinguir lo que caía del cielo, ¡mierda!, ¿Por qué aparecía el instituto alíen en ese momento? Se levantó lo más rapido que pudo y corrió hacia el centro de cancha donde ya caía el balón: de entre el polvo de la explosión surgió un nuevo equipo.

-saludos Endo

-¿Burn, Gazel?

Una sonrisa altanera apareció en el rostro de Gazel

-un gusto verte de nuevo Endo, lastima que esta vez sea solo para destruirlos. Nos presentamos somos el equipo Caos

Los ojos de Miyoko se abrieron de golpe, ella los había visto antes aunque hubiera sido solo en televisión, eran los capitanes de prominencia y polvo de diamante. ¿Ahora trabajaban juntos? En un instante los jugadores se colocaron en sus posiciones y el narrador y las televisoras llegaron (jamás se han preguntado ¿como rayos llegan tan rápido?)

_Bienvenidos fanáticos de los súper once estamos por presenciar un nuevo encuentro contra el instituto alíen pero esta vez será contra el equipo de caos, veamos que nuevas sorpresas nos prepara el equipo de _raymon_ que nos dejó impactados con su último encuentro._

Suena el silbatazo

_Y comienza el partido el equipo de caos tiene el balón._

Gazel avanzó por la cancha librando con fácilidad a todos los jugadores de raimon, Kazemaru se colocó frente a el para cerrarle el pasó, el albino se detuvo un segundo, sonrió y lo supero sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué demonios?, ¡se volvieron más veloces que epsilon!

Kazemaru se quedó con impactando siguiendo al peliblanco con los ojos que ya llegaba frente a Endo.

_Gazel ha llegado hasta la portería de raimon y esta dispuesto a tirar._

-**¡impacto glaciar!**

-no lo permitiré, **¡puño de la justicia!**

La técnica de Endo fue vencida con facilidad por Gazel. El equipo se había vuelto muy poderoso parecía inclusive mas poderoso que raimon

_Y el equipo de caos abre el marcador, esas son malas noticias para los jugadores de raimon _

_-_adelante equipo no se rindan

Gritó Endo lanzándole el balón a Fubuky pero para la desgracia del mismo Atsuya hizo su aparición

_Fubuky corre a toda velocidad._

-no te dejare pasar, **¡fuego de acero!**

Fubuky calló al piso perdiendo el balón y regresando a su estado normal.

_Y bomba logra quitarle el balón a Fubuky y le lanza un pase a Burn que supera con facilidad a Toko,, Kabeyama y a Kazemaru, se dirige nuevamente a la portería ¿lograra anotar?_

-**¡explosión atómica!**

-**¡puño de la justicia!**

El balón se detuvo unos minutos, pero la fuerza del tiro supero a Endo y el balón entro a la portería llevándose al castaño de paso.

_Y la defensa de Endo a sido vencida nuevamente, el marcador queda hasta estos momentos 2 a cero_

-Dame el balón Endo esta vez lo lograre.

Gritó Fubuky desde el otro extremo de la cancha, Endo obedeció y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. El peliblanco lo detuvo con el pecho.

"Shiro déjame jugar"

-¡No!, yo puedo anotar.

_Fubuky corre a toda velocidad pero se encuentra con Bomba nuevamente._

_-_**¡fuego de acero!**

_Pero esta vez no logra detenerlo, Fubuky continúa su carrera hacia la portería_

Los ojos de Fubuky se volvieron anaranjados unos segundos, pero el peliblanco sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para recuperar el control.

-¡yo puedo conseguirlo!, **¡eterna ventisca!**

-**¡bloqueo de fuego!**

_¡No puede ser!, el portero ha conseguido detener el tiro con mucha facilidad, ¿se deberá a un error del delantero?_

"Te dije que me dejaras tirar"

El partido continúo aunque no de manera muy alentadora, con facilidad el marcador llego a 9 a 0

_Gazel se dirige nuevamente a la portería _

-**¡impacto glaciar!**

-¡no lo permitiré!, **¡puño de la justicia!**

Esta vez Endo logró detener el balón.

_Y termina el primer tiempo. _

-Endo logró detener el balón eso nos servirá en el segundo tiempo.

Dijo Kido intentando animar al equipo.

Raimon y caos se repartieron en sus respectivas bancas, Kido de inmediato tomó la palabra.

-Chicos escúchenme con atención, descubrí su debilidad el equipo si es mas fuerte pero no están jugando juntos presten atención y aprovechen las oportunidades.

Los equipos regresaron a la cancha.

_Y comienza el segundo tiempo Kido se adelanta y logra robar el balón atraviesa las defensas y da pase a Goenji _

-**¡Tornado de fuego!**

_Y logra anotar tenemos un 9 a 1 raimon ¿lograra alcanzar el marcador?_

(Me encantaría describirles cada gol pero me quedaría un capitulo gigante agradezco su comprensión pero para que no queden dudas les digo los que anotaron el siguiente fue de Miyoko luego, los siguientes 3 fueron con zona mortal 2, nuevamente Goenji, y para finalizar otra vez Miyoko)

_Sorprendente el equipo de Raimon logro 7 goles al parecer alcanzaran el marcador esto es simplemente impresionante _

-Burn es hora demostrar como es un trabajo en equipo

_Burn y Gazel avanzan juntos por la portería superan las defensa de Kazemaru y llegan ante Endo esto es increíble ¿Quién anotara?_

_-_listo Gazel

-si

- ventisca de fuego

_Es una nueva técnica en equipo y se dirige a la portería de raimon_

_-_puño de la justicia

Endo no logró detener el balón y caos al ver que sus capitanes trabajaban en equipo eliminaron la única debilidad que tenían pues comenzaron a trabajar juntos.

_Gazel y Burn roban el balón y se dirigen nuevamente a la portería pasan fácilmente la defensa de raimon_

Kazemaru, corrió detrás de ellos con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo una enorme impotencia al ver que lo superaban con fácilidad, que ni siquiera podía alcanzarlos, asi que se detuvo de golpe y se quedó quieta mirando a los dos chicos ir directo hacia la portería.

-**¡ventisca de fuego!**

-**¡puño de la justicia!**

La técnica de Gazel y Burn venció nuevamente la técnica de Endo, anotando el gol, el marcador era 11 a 7 y aun quedaba tiempo Endo se levantó y le lanzo el balón a Fubuky

-¡vamos Fubuky anota!

_Fubuky recibe el balón llega ante la defensa de caos._

La lucha interna en la cabeza de Fubuky se intensifico.

"Déjame jugar Shiro, entiende que el equipo quiere que yo anote goles"

-no es cierto, ellos confían en mi.

"¿Por qué no escuchas otra vez?"

El chico miró a su alrededor, el equipo entero gritaba el nombre de Atsuya pidiéndole que anotara, la frustración se apoderó de el, y se quedó quieto frente a los defensas de caos.

El defensa le quitó el balón con facilidad aprovechando su distracción. El balón salió fuera de juego.

-¡Que te pasa Fubuky!, antes solo te preocupaba anotar goles y hoy no has podido anotar una sola vez.

Gritó Toko bastante molesta desde el otro lado de la cancha.

-déjame intentar romper esa defensa Fubuky.

Le dijó Goenji intentando tomar el balón.

-no, ¡yo lo haré!

Goenji se quedó callado ante la respuesta de Fubuky, había veces que se comportaba tan extraño, pero lo mejor era no discutir cuando se portaba de ese modo

-¡esta vez pasare!

Gritó el peliblanco mientras corría hacia los defensas.

-**¡fuego de acero!**

-**¡hielo de acero!**

Fubuky cayó al piso golpeado por la técnica

-Fubuky tienes que calmarte no romperás esa defensa recuerda como se lastimo Aphrodi

Gritó Endo desde la portería para calmar al peliblanco.

-¡Cállate Endo!, se que puedo lograrlo, tengo que lograrlo

Fubuky sacó nuevamente.

-Tengo que conseguirlo, o habrá sido en vano que Aphorodi ocupara mi lugar cuando me lesione

-**¡fuego de acero!**

-**¡hielo de acero!**

Nuevamente Fubuky cayó al piso, no podía ser posible, las lagrimas de impotencia corrieron por sus mejillas sin que el pudiera controlarlas. Levantó la vista logrando distinguir a Burn y Gazel que corrían directo hacia Endo para anotar nuevamente, Fubuky lanzó un fuerte grito de impotencia y se levantó para detenerlos. Sus ojos oscilaban de un momento a otro de verde a naranja, cambiando rápidamente a Atsuya y regresando a ser el, hasta que su ojo izquierdo se quedó color naranja y el otro color verde.

-**¡ventisca de fuego!**

Lanzó un nuevo grito de impotencia mientras se colocaba frente a la portería deteniendo el tiró con su cuerpo. Calló al piso con la vista nublada, mientras las voces en su cabeza volvían a hablar entre si. "ya no sirvo como delantero", "ni yo como defensa", "entonces… no tiene ningún caso que estemos aquí… ningún caso" Sus ojos se cerraron por fin mientras se desmayaba, la presión había sido demasiada.

-¡Fubuky!

El gritó del equipo entero no se hizo esperar mientras todos corrían hacía el, con exepción de Kazemaru que se quedó quieto con la mirada perdida.

-¡Fubuky!, ¿que tienes? Por favor reacciona

Miyoko se hincó para ver que le sucedía al peliblanco, intentó de todos los modos hacerlo reaccionar, pero nada funcionaba.

-¿que pasa?, ¿fue demasiado para el niño?

Los ojos de Miyoko enfocaron a Bomba con furia, ¿como era posible que se burlara de Fubuky? era imperdonable. Se habría levantado en ese momento a decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir pero tenia el cuerpo del peliblanco apoyado del suyo, así que no podía levantarse. Endo y Kido la ayudaron a levantarlo estaban apunto de llevarlo a la banca cuando Hiroto apareció.

-Muy bien chicos este partido se termino.

-¿de que hablas Hiroto? Estamos apunto de ganar

-eso no me importa, he dicho que se ha terminado

Gazel y Burn de mala gana obedecieron retirandose con todo el equipo.

El pelirrojo miró la escena que tenía frente a el un momento.

-espero que tu amigo se reponga.

Miyoko lo miró sin respuesta, hasta que el chico desapareció de la misma forma que caos lo había hecho.

-¡no pueden irse!, ¡tenemos que terminar esto!

Gritó Endo demasiado tarde como para que los chicos o escucharan.

-déjalos Endo, lo que importa ahora es el bien estar de Fubuky.

Dijo Miyoko reprimiendo unas lagrimas al ver al chico totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

Miyoko observaba las gotas de agua que comenzaba a golpear la ventana del hospital, la noche ya había caído, a lo lejos distinguió la caravana relámpago, seguramente el equipo ya estaría dormido, ya hacia 4 horas que se habían retirado, pero ella no podía irse le había prometido que no lo dejaría solo.

-Mi…yoko

Una débil voz a sus espaldas la hizo voltear, sonrió ligeramente. Le daba una gran tranquilidad por fin verlo despierto. Sintió unas enormes fuerzas de echarse a llorar y abrazarlo, no le gustaba verlo tan venerable, era casi como ver a su padre el día que se había lesionado.

-No hagas esfuerzos, debes estar agotado.

Fubuky lo miró confundido.

-¿qué paso?

-te desmayaste, gracias a dios fue solo eso y no estas herido, mañana podrás salir del hospital

Una enfermera entró a la habitación, tenía aproximadamente 30 años, el cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos color verde.

-¡que bien ya despertó! ¿quiere que le traiga un poco de comida jovencito?, le dimos medicamentos y no es bueno que tenga el estomago vació.

-no será necesario gracias

Dijo Miyoko sonriendo amablemente.

-muy bien linda, pero si se le ofrece algo a tu novio solo llámame

-si, gracias

La enfermera le sonrió a Miyoko a modo de despedida y salió de la habitación.

El peliblanco levantó una ceja confundido.

-¿novio?

-llevo 2 horas diciéndole que solo soy tu amiga, pero parece que no me entiende. ¡Me canse de discutir!, además de que si no soy tu novia no me puedo quedar contigo.

Fubuky sonrió para si mismo.

-de acuerdo mi amor

Miyoko sonrió ligeramente.

-muy gracioso mi vida.

Fubuky se rió levemente.

-eres muy mala novia

-¿por que? eres un mal agradecido

Contestó Miyoko con un falso enojo

-por que en realidad muero de hambre

- lo se, por eso yo te prepara algo de comer,¿no me digas que querías comida del hospital? Te lo digo por experiencia es un asco.

-retiro lo dicho mi amor

Miyoko sonrió mientras se dirigía a Fubuky con su mochila violeta

-lo se mi vida, serás mi novio solo si te conviene

La joven sacó un sándwich y un jugo y se los dio a Fubuky

-espero que te guste el sándwich, te había preparado un estofado pero no despertabas y Kabeyama y los demás acabaron con el, solo te salve lo suficiente para 2 sándwiches

Fubuky se rió al escuchar el relato. era clásico de Kabeyama

-no importa, lo siento por tu estofado amor mío, pero aun así gracias

Miyoko se sentó en la cama junto a el mientras el joven comenzaba a comer.

-esta delicioso

-gracias es el favorito de mi padre

-eres una excelente cocinera inclusive me casaría contigo.

Miyoko sonrió y lo miró fijamente unos segundos, Fubuky era un chico muy atractivo, era divertido y dulce, ahora entendía por que tenía reputación de casanova, cualquier chica pasaría por alto a Atsuya.

-lamento interrumpir pero le traje su medicamento a tu novio

-gracias señora

-no es problema y déjenme decirles que hacen una pareja muy linda

Fubuky se rió al escuchar a la enfermera mientras se tomaba la pastilla con su jugo

-ya nos lo han dicho antes ¿o no linda?

-si

La enfermera sonrió y se retiró nuevamente

-deberás que esta loca.

Dijo Miyoko de inmediato.

Fubuky soltó una risa antes de responder,

- si yo creo que es familiar de Lika

Los dos rieron fuertemente al recordar a su compañera de equipo

-tienes que descansar, así que es mejor que me valla.

Un rayo interrumpió el silencio de la habitación, lo que hizo que el peliblanco se aterrara y se tomara las rodillas a la par que cerraba los ojos con fuerza

-¿que te pasa?

Preguntó Miyoko de inmediato al ver su reacción.

-el sonido…es que es como una avalancha yo… ¡no quiero estar solo!

Miyoko se sentó en la cama y levantó el rostro de Fubuky para que la viera a los ojos.

-fue un rayo Fubuky-kun, tranquilízate

La habitación se iluminó otra vez y el peliblanco se abrazó de la chica dejándola un poco desconcertada.

-no me dejes solo por favor.

Le rogó Fubuky a Miyoko al oído con un hilo de voz. La pelinegra se quedó fría mientras pasaba sus brazos hacia el para abrazarlo también.

-no lo haré.

La chica se recostó a lado del joven que aun estaba aferrado a su cuerpo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-ya te dije que no estas solo, no voy a dejarte, solo tranquilízate.

Un nuevo rayo cayó, provocando que el chico se aferrara a la joven con fuerza, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-no quiero que mis padres mueran

Eso fue lo último que dijo el peliblanco y cerró los ojos sin decir una palabra más. Miyoko acariciaba el cabello del chico con un hipnótico vaivén para tranquilizarlo, de vez en cuando un nuevo rayo caía y el agarre de Fubuky se intensificaba, solo de esa forma la pelinegra estaba segura de que el chico estaba despierto. Su hipnótica respiración y el silenció de la habitación logro tranquilizar por fin al peliblanco y se quedó dormido, Miyoko hizo lo mismo unos segundos después.

* * *

(¿Que creen? que seguimos se que ya me colgué pero valdrá la pena se los aseguro)

Miyoko dormía placidamente acercándose mas a su fuente de calor, jamás se había sentido tan tranquila habría continuado dormida si el sol del amanecer no le hubiera dado directamente. Abrió con pereza sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Fubuky apenas a unos centímetros del de ella. Podía sentir la helada respiración acariciando su rostro, su corazón se aceleró. No tenía ganas de moverse, si por ella hubiera sido habría permanecido toda la vida así, con sus manos alrededor del cuello del peliblanco y con las del el en su cintura. Tragó saliva, el peliblanco se acomodo aun dormido acercándose más a ella. Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, sentía una necesidad enorme de besar esos fríos labios que estaban frente a ella, se mordió el labio inferior para no hacerlo. Ahora más que nunca comprendía por que el chico tenía reputación de casanova, era muy atractivo, divertido y dulce, no dudaba que cualquier chica aprovecharía la oportunidad. Acarició el cabello del peliblanco y sonrió involuntariamente al verlo tan tranquilo, lo del día anterior había sido algo muy fuerte hasta para ella que comprendía su dolor, agradecía que ya hubiera pasado. El peliblanco se reacomodo en la cama, Miyoko se quedó quieta al sentir la frente del chico recargada contra la suya, ya no podía ver sus labios, pero podía sentirlos y estaban cerca, muy cerca, más cerca de lo debido. Se maldijo mil veces a la par que se separaba del joven intentando no despertarlo, por fin logró salir de su dulce tortura (siempre quise usar esa frase :D) y se levantó, tenia que tomar aire. Salió del hospital y se encontró frente a ella la caravana relámpago, nadie se había levantado aun ni si quiera Kazemaru, sonrió levemente, los ánimos no le habían durado nada. Decidió subir al autobús para cambiarse y regresar al hospital, cuando Fubuky despertara debía encontrarla allí.

Abrió la puerta con su mano derecha mientras abrazaba con la otra su mochila violeta al subir, su ojos se abrieron de golpe y su mochila cayó al suelo. Por un momento no entendió nada así que se dirigió hacia esa cama vacía, solo para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, Kazemaru ni sus cosas estaban, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla a la par de que se sentaba en la cama del peliverde, el se había marchado...

* * *

Hay que dolor se fue mi amorcito no sabe el trabajo que me costo decidir si el se iba o no pero al fin lo tuve que hacer o si no la historia no quedaría bien no me odien

Kazemaru: ¿yo puedo odiarte?

Yo: no por favor sabes que te quiero muchísimo prometo compensarte

Kazemaru: esta bien pero espero que la historia valga la pena

Yo: lo hará cariño gracias por eso te amo jejeje

Bueno ya que mi Kazemaru me perdono solo me queda despedirme les mando muchos besos espero que les haya gustado recuerden sugerencias comentarios Reviews

Endo: Hey espera falto yo

Yo:ups casi lo olvido lo siento Endo (espero que esto no les parezca extraño pero siempre he querido hablar con los personajes)

**Proverbio del capitán: no importa q tan fuerte sea un jugador la clave para ganar es el trabajo en equipo, es todo :P**


	7. DESPEDIDAS

Hola, primero que nada lo siento muchísimo ahora si me tarde (¡lo logre!) pero no fue por que yo quisiera saben que aunque quiera no puedo, fue culpa de los malditos exámenes y cuando por fin tuve tiempo de escribir tuve un bloqueo creativo y cuando eso pasa ni aunque me golpe la cabeza contra la pared para desbloquearme

Fubuky: en serio intento desbloquearse haciendo eso

Yo: ¡Fubuky! Eso era innecesario.

Fubuky: pero en serio lo hiciste

Yo: ya lo se, aun me duele la cabeza pero no tenias que decirlo en voz alta

Fubuky: ups entonces lo siento mucho

Yo: no hay problema, te quiero demasiado para enojarme contigo

Bueno basta de pretextos e interrupciones les dejo el capitulo 7.

**Despedidas.**

La chica intentaba distinguir en lo alto de aquel edificio la silueta del castaño, entre cerró los ojos, las grandes gotas de lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche no se lo facilitaban demasiado, hasta que por fin logro enfocarlo, se abrazó las rodillas con mas fuerza, era muy doloroso ver a Endo tan triste, llevaba horas sentado en esa esquina del techo enrejado del hospital, rió ligeramente, que ironía, ella no podía juzgar a Endo llevaba exactamente el mismo tiempo sentada debajo de ese árbol a pesar de la tormenta, y en realidad no tenia ningún plan de levantarse de allí prefería que le cayera un rayo a ver otra vez la cama de Kazemaru como la encontró esa mañana totalmente sola, no culpaba a Endo ella estaba igual de destrozada, ni siquiera quería pensar que pasaría en los siguientes entrenamientos, ¿Quién quería entrenar si Kaze-chan ya no estaba? El en el poco tiempo que ella había estado allí se había vuelto su mejor amigo y tal vez se había vuelto mas que eso…, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso simplemente el era su apoyo y sin el no podía seguir en el equipo además, fue por el por lo que se quedo en primer lugar. Alcanzo a distinguir otra persona en la azotea, era Toko, y ella era la número 6, ya casi todo el equipo había subido a hablar con Endo y todos bajaban de la misma forma, al parecer Endo era tan bueno para contagiar su tristezas como su animo y su alegría. Y en efecto, al parecer Toko no había sido diferente a los demás ya que se había retirado de la misma forma.

-todos han subido a ver a Endo, pero dime ¿tu como estas?

La chica movió la cabeza con ligereza solo para alcanzar a ver la cara de quien le hablaba, era Goenji, no le extrañaba mucho que el rubio se preocupara por ella, si había alguien además de Endo que se preocupaba por todo el equipo ese era Goenji

-pues… no estoy mejor que Endo.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?

Miyoko le retiro la mirada

-Goenji te agradezco que quieras hablar conmigo y que estés preocupado por mí, no quiero ser grosera, pero no tengo ánimos de nada, preferiría que subas a hablar con Endo el me preocupa demasiado, se esta culpando de que Kazemaru ya no este.

-si iba a volver a hacerlo pero ¿Por qué no mejor subes y lo intentas tu? Tal vez tengas otra respuesta que todos nosotros.

-no creo poder sería muy hipócrita de mi parte, no puedo subir a fingir una sonrisa a decirle a Endo que se levante, que siga adelante cuando no se ni siquiera si yo quiero hacerlo.

-Entiendo

Goenji se retiró con tristeza, bueno ella ya llevaba uno, esperaba no tener que hacer eso demasiado no le gustaba para nada la idea de hacer sentir peor a sus amigos de lo que ya se sentían, miro su reloj de pulsera, ya eran las 12 de la noche, sería mejor que se fuera a descansar no tenía caso que siguiera allí en su propia tristeza y mirando la tristeza de Endo, tenía una decisión muy importante q tomar.

* * *

-no, por favor ¿ahora también kurimatsu?

Esa frase de la plática de Kido y Kabeyama la hizo despertar inmediatamente de sus sueños

-¿Qué dijiste Kabeyama?

-Miyoko, también se fue Kurimatsu.

La joven se enderezo llevando su cabello detrás de su oreja, eso haría q Endo se pudiera aun peor

-¿le avisaron a la entrenadora?

-creo que ni siquiera le avisamos de que Kazemaru se fue con todo lo de Endo se nos olvido por completo

Miyoko miró a Kido por un momento

-yo le aviso

La joven se levantó de su cama, se puso los tenis y se dirigió a la parte de la caravana relámpago en la que la entrenadora y el conductor dormían (evidentemente en camas separadas mal pensados)

-Entrenadora ¿puedo pasar?

Dijo la joven abriendo ligeramente la puerta de esa parte del autobús.

-adelante Miyoko ¿que pasa?

-entrenadora Kazemaru y Kurimatsu se fueron, Kaze-chan se fue desde ayer y al parecer Kurimatsu se fue hoy, creo que la noticia le afecto demasiado

-si eso ya lo sabía

Miyoko la miró sin entender.

-¿alguien más se lo había dicho?

-en realidad no, ambos vinieron a hablar conmigo antes de irse y en el caso de Kazemaru yo misma lo acompañe al autobús

-¿de que esta hablando? Quiere decir que usted sabía que kaze-chan se iba a ir

-si, incluso el vino a hablar conmigo horas antes

Los ojos color avellana de la chica se abrieron mas de lo normal no podía ser que ella supiera, no tenía sentido

-¿y por que no lo detuvo?

-aquí nadie esta por obligación y si Kazemaru quería irse yo no tenía por que oponerme además de que ningún jugador es indispensable

-¿que demonios esta diciendo?

Miyoko se levanto completamente enfurecida

-esto no se trata de que si un jugador es indispensable o no, estamos hablando de q somos un equipo, no puedo creer que ni siquiera les preguntara por que se iban o intentara detenerlos por lo menos hablando con ellos

-mira Miyoko, yo estoy aquí para vencer al instituto alíen lo demás no me concierne

-¿Qué acaso no entiende? Si usted por lo menos hubiera hablado con ellos o nos hubiera dicho a los demás, ellos seguirían aquí y Endo no estaría arriba de ese edificio sintiendo que el fue el culpable

-ya te dije que ningún jugador es indispensable y mañana partiré, ya sea contigo y con Endo o ya sea sin ustedes.

La joven se quedo boquiabierta un momento, ¿como podía decir eso?, Endo era el capitán no podía simplemente remplazarlo

-¿pasa algo? escuche gritos.

-Kido, justamente contigo quería hablar, tu serás el capitán de raymon en la ausencia de Endo

Kido se sorprendió, ¿como podía estar pensando en remplazar a Endo?, el aun era parte del equipo y por lo tanto aun era el capitán

-le agradezco la oferta pero el único capitán que raymon tiene es Endo

-¿tu también Kido? Yo solo les advierto una cosa el día de mañana me voy de aquí espero qur ustedes me acompañen y si no lo hacen no habrá ningún problema mi única misión es vencer al instituto alíen no me importa si tengo que conseguir otro equipo

-ahora comprendo completamente por que obliga a Fubuky a entrenar a pesar de su estado, a usted solo le interesa ganar y si tiene que pasar por el bienestar de sus jugadores eso no le interesa en lo absoluto

La chica apenas terminó esa frase cuando ya había salido de allí azotando la puerta

-¿Cuál es el estado de Fubuky?

Miyoko continuó su carrera bajo esa espesa lluvia hasta caer al piso justo enfrente del árbol bajo el que había pasado mas de 6 horas mirando a Endo, gruesas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras volvía a adoptar la deprimente pose de el día anterior, escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, por lo menos ya había decidido, se largaría para alcanzar a Kazemaru en la secundaria raymon, lo ultimo que iba a hacer era subir ese edificio y avisarle a Endo que es al único al que ella le debía una explicación, tal vez inclusive lo invitaría a irse con ella.

-hola mi amor ¿como estas?

La joven levanto la cabeza y se encontró con los enormes ojos verdes de Fubuky, sonriendo tan calidamente como siempre y con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas de ella para poder hincarse y verla de frente

-Fubuky…

Los temblorosos labios de la joven apenas y pudieron pronunciar su nombre.

-¿sabes que eres una pésima novia? Ayer ni si quiera fuiste a sacarme del hospital

-lo siento tanto es que…

-tranquila, era una broma solo quería animarte, la loca enfermera te manda saludos y dijo algo de que quiere ser la madrina de nuestra boda.

La chica lanzó una liguera risa entre las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

-pero y tú ¿Cómo estas cariño?

-ya no se, en realidad estoy apunto de largarme de aquí y de paso llevarme a Endo conmigo

Fubuky levanto una ceja

-¿ibas a secuestrarlo? Creo que llegue a tiempo

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Miyoko

-no creo que fuera muy difícil convencerlo, esta muy deprimido

Fubuky se limito a verla a los ojos, mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿por que me miras así?

-¿sabes q te vez hermosa cuando sonríes?

La chica se sonrojo ligeramente mientras Fubuky colocaba un mechón del cabello negro de la chica de tras de su oreja

-Estoy seguro de a Kazemaru no le gustaría para nada que tu estés tan deprimida y menos que estés pensando en dejar raymon… o en secuestrar a Endo.

-jajajaja ya te dije que no lo iba a secuestrar me haces ver como una lunática.

-tal vez si eres una lunática pero recuerda esto-levantó ligeramente su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos- las mejores personas sobre la tierra están locas.

Fubuky abandonó su posición y se sentó junto a Miyoko.

-sabes algo Fubuky, yo creo q en realidad lo que mas me duele de que kaze-chan ya no este es que en el fondo estoy enojada con el

-¿enojada?

-si, por irse sin despedirse, por que me dejo sola y que por abandonó su sueño.

-mmmm no deberías estarlo, es obvio por que no se despidió si lo hubiera hecho seguiría aquí y talvez estarías colgada de su pierna para que no se fuera

-probablemente

-si pero el punto es que no se despidió para no lastimarte y lastimarse mas, no por que no seas importante para el

La chica recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Fubuky y este paso su mano sobre sus hombros para abrazarla

-y no abandonó sus sueños yo te aseguró q el en este momento esta entrenando para volverse más fuerte y el espera q hagamos lo mismo

La chica recargo mas su cabeza en Fubuky lo único q percibía era el aroma de la loción del chico (en lo personal una de las cosas mas me gusta de abrazar a un hombre :D) y escuchaba el fuerte latir del corazón del peliblanco

-y no estas sola yo estoy aquí contigo.

Miyoko se quedó en silenció viendo la lluvia caer.

-y entonces, ¿te quedas?

-si

Dijo la chica débilmente.

-que bien, no sería bueno que mi novia no siguiera en el equipo

-¿sabes que eso solo era necesario en el hospital verdad?

-lo se, pero es muy divertido

-jajajaja lo que digas mi vida

-Miyoko ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-por supuesto

-haya arriba sigue el capitán de nuestro equipo ¿podrías hablar con el?

-¿ya no tienes miedo de que lo secuestre?

-por supuesto, pero confiare en ti.

* * *

La pelinegra seguía observando a Endo al fondo de la azotea, era mas deprimente verlo de cerca, camino hasta el, y en efecto, seguía igual que cuando se entero de lo de Kazemaru, llorando, con la mirada perdida, y de vez en cuando golpeando con rabia el piso.

-Endo por favor quiero que me escuches

La chica se arrodillo frente a el y le levanto la cara por la barbilla, sonrió levemente era justamente como lo conoció, con gruesas gotas de lluvia escurriendo de su cabello y sus ojos nublados por la tristeza.

-es la segunda vez que te veo así, Endo tu no tienes la culpa de nada yo pensaba igual que tu respecto a Kazemaru pero hable con Fubuky…

-a Fubuky también le falle, jamás me di cuenta de lo que le sucedía como pude ser tan ciego como para no ver lo de Atsuya.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-¿Quién te dijo de Atsuya?

-hace un momento Kido subió a decirme, al parecer Fubuky y la entrenadora les dijeron a todos.

¡Maldita sea!, lo único que había hecho kido era aumentarle cargas falsas a Endo.

-Endo con lo de Fubuky tampoco hay culpables, en todo caso la culpable sería la entrenadora, ella lo forzaba a jugar pero por favor entiende una cosa, tu no le fallaste a nadie, lo único que has hecho es levantar este equipo, lo has hecho desde que no eran más que un grupo de chicos encerrados en una bodega, la decisión de Kazemaru fue solo de el al igual que la de Kurimatsu, tu no podías evitar eso

-Mano invencible.

El grito hizo a Endo voltear hacia abajo, ese era Tachimucai entrenado bajo la lluvia.

-no aun no esta ni cerca de ser como las técnicas de Endo pero seguiré entrenando hasta lograrlo.

Endo sonrió al ver al joven

-¿vez? Tu inspiras a Tachimucai, no puedes echar a la basura todo lo que te has esforzado.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de la bodega?

Miyoko sonrió, ese era Endo, siempre divagando

-bueno yo estudio en la secundaria raymon también y cuando supe del club de fútbol de inmediato fui a verlo. pero al ver lo que era ese club ni si quiera entre a preguntar

-espera… ¿tu estabas en la escuela desde el principio?, ¿Por qué no te había visto antes?

-si,pues supongo que íbamos en diferentes grupos ( si pasa he.. lo digo por experiencia)

-¡eres muy malvada!

Miyoko lo miró sin entender.

-¿Por qué?

-seguramente viste cuando necesitaba integrantes para enfrentar al instituto imperial hubieras sido de gran ayuda

-a si, un chico con un gran letrero por toda la escuela no es fácil de olvidar, pues es que me asustabas parecías bastante loco

-hay por que no se me hace raro que me digan eso.

Miyoko se rió ligeramente.

-además de que cuando me anime el equipo, estaba completo, pero míralo por el lado amable yo entrene por mi cuenta y ustedes se volvieron un gran equipo por su cuenta.

-si eso es cierto

-y todo gracias a ti

Un tono de teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-disculpa es mi celular

La chica tomo el pequeño celular violeta, presiono un botón y se lo acerco al oído

-habla Miyoko

El celular de la chica se cayó de su mano dando al piso sacudió su cabeza y lo levanto velozmente.

-déjame poner el alta voz

La chica presiono otro botón, mientras Endo simplemente la miraba con una ceja levantada

-¿q rayos fue ese ruido?

-¿Kazemaru?

-hola Endo que tal todo por allá

-perdona el ruido, se me cayó el celular

-auch espero q tengas la garantía

La chica solamente se rió, no le importaba si se hubiera roto el celular mientras pudiera hablar con el peliverde

-lamento no llamarlos antes es que aun no llegaba y luego tuve que desempacar (lo se ustedes dirán ¿2 días completos para llegar y desempacar? Pues también tenia que descansar comprendan es humano)

-ahora si me lo vas a explicar ¿por que te fuiste?

-creo que era la pregunta obvia, me fui por que ya no podía la presión era demasiada y solo los estaba deteniendo por favor perdónenme pero era algo que tenia que hacer

-no hay problema Kazemaru te entendemos

-gracias Endom además yo se que contigo de capitán, Miyoko en el equipo y todos los demás será mas que suficiente para vencer al instituto alíen.

-te lo prometo Kazemaru

-ese es el Endo que yo conozco ¿Qué?, Si se lo diré, Kurimatsu dice que también lamenta haberse ido

-dile a Kurimatsu que no hay problema y salúdalo de mi parte

-si lo haré

-por cierto, muchas gracias por irte sin despedirte.

-lo lamento muchísimo Miyoko pero no hubiera resistido verte triste por mi culpa, te quiero demasiado para hacerte eso.

-no hay problema Kaze-chan, te entiendo

-tengo que colgar chicos

-adiós kaze-chan

-adiós Kazemaru

-adiós chicos, otra vez los siento ha casi lo olvido Miyoko creo que tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente

-si

-que tal si cuando regresen de haber vencido al instituto alíen hablamos

-claro Kaze-chan te quiero mucho

-también te quiero Miyo-chan.

La joven guardo su celular al escuchar que Kazemaru colgó

-¿que tienen pendiente?

Miyoko sonrió para si misma.

-nada, una platica de confianza pero mejor bajemos a entrenar con Tachimucai hay que aprovechar q por fin dejo de llover

-esta bien ¡ENTRENEMOS! (que despistado es Endo)

* * *

Y hasta aquí que bueno es escribir inspirada no me cuesta nada de trabajo espero que les haya gustado este capitulo yo digo que valió la pena la espera pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra ya saben comentarios felicitaciones sugerencias reviews a casi se me olvida quiero agradecerle a l**auri** por apoyarme desde el principio con sus lindos comentarios además de que ella es la inspiración en persona jajajajaja ella sabe por que lo digo pero en serio si no fuera por ella hubiera dejado esta historia desde el segundo capitulo bueno les mando muchos besos y por el siguiente capitulo no se preocupen que por vivir en México tengo 5 días libres por lo del bicentenario así que no tardare nadita.

**EL PROVERBIO DEL CAPITAN: EN UN EQUIPO TODOS LOS JUGADORES SON IMPORTANTES, ES TODO :p**


	8. EL INICIO DE LA BATALLA

Hola aquí yo otra vez esta apunto de acabarse mi descanso :.( pero bueno hay q aprovecharlo así q sin mas les dejo el capitulo 8

**EL INICIO DE LA BATALLA.**

-apúrate anteojos hay q llevarle esto al equipo

-no veo por q tengo q ayudarlas

-simplemente por q te la pasas holgazaneando ni siquiera entrenas con el equipo anteojos lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ayudarnos.

-yo no entreno con el equipo por q yo soy la estrella no querrán q opaque a Goenji, a Fubuky o a Endo (si como no)

-no te olvidas de Miyoko también es muy fuerte.

Dijo Haruna para seguirle el juego.

-Miyoko es una chica no puede ser mas q yo.

Anteojos no pudo ni terminar la frase cuando ya estaba en el piso por un golpe que le dieron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo el chico se levanto mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

-Esta bien me entendieron mal a lo q me refiero es q no entreno con ella por q se enamoraría de mi al ver mis grandiosas habilidades.

-si claro lo q digas

Dijo Aki con resignación definitivamente jamás lo convencerían de lo contrario así q ni discutir tenia caso las chicas se detuvieron al mismo tiempo al ver a la entrenadora

-así es no me sorprendería q también Toko o ustedes se enamora….

Las chicas jalaron a Anteojos atrás de un árbol para esconderse mientras le tapaban la boca (GRACIAS definitivamente lo odio por colgarse de los logros de todos)

-¿q hacen?

-guarda silencio ¿con quien esta hablando la entrenadora no es Hiroto? (que bien se les da el chisme)

Anteojos volteo a ver hacia donde estaba la entrenadora y en efecto era Hiroto

-fui yo el elegido para ser Génesis pero los estaré esperando hermana.

-¡¿la llamo hermana?

Las chicas volvieron a taparle la boca a Anteojos

-hay q decirle esto al equipo

* * *

-esperen a q la vea y le daré una paliza ¿Cómo pudo obligar a Fubuky a jugar?

-yo tampoco me lo explico Lika pero no creo q golpearla solucione nada.

Contesto Toko para calmar a su amiga

-Aun así yo creo q tenemos q hablar con ella

Las chicas y el resto del equipo asintieron con la cabeza a lo q Endo decía

-yo sigo pensando q lo mejor es darle una paliza además seguro tengo tu apoyo ¿no Miyoko? Con eso de q tu y Fubuky son novios debes de estar furiosas

-por milésima vez Lika, Fubuky solo es mi amigo y si estoy furiosa por lo q le hizo pero solo en un caso extremo la golpearía

-¿entonces eso es un tal vez a la golpiza?

-mmmm… si

-q bien ¿vez querido? Miyoko y yo nos estamos llevando bien por algo

-si pero me gustaría q no fuera para asesinar a la entrenadora.

-ese es solo un detalle tampoco nos pidas milagros

-¡chicos!

El equipo entero volteó a donde provenía el grito de Aki, Natsumi, Haruna, y Anteojos los cuatro llegaron jadeando.

-¿q pasa?

Dijo Endo extrañado de q llegaran de esa forma

-es la entrenadora estaba hablando con Hiroto y el la llamo hermana

-¡¿QUÉ?

El equipo entero grito al unísono.

-chicas están seguras de lo q están diciendo.

-por supuesto q si Endo

-chicos tengo un anuncio q darles

Los chicos la miraron de forma inquisidora como podía llegar con esa hipocresía después de q la avían visto hablando con Hiroto la entrenadora ignoro a los jóvenes y prosiguió.

-¿recuerdan a Tsunami?

-por supuesto ¿q hay con el?

Contesto Endo aun exaltado por lo q acababa de oír.

-la salida del equipo de Kazemaru y Kurimatsu nos dejo con 2 bacantes en el equipo una de ellas la cubre Miyoko y la segunda será cubierta por Tsunami el llegara por la tarde y después podremos partir.

-entrenadora queremos pedirle un explicación la escucharon hablando con Hiroto y este la llamo hermana.

Los ojos de la entrenadora se abrieron más de lo normal

-esta bien se merecen una explicación y la tendrán en la noche partiremos al monte Fiji allí están todas las respuestas q necesitan

-¿de verdad espera q vallamos con usted sabiendo q siempre ha tenido contacto con el instituto alíen?

Dijo Ichinose completamente furioso

-si es lo único q les pido alístense será un largo viaje.

La entrenadora simplemente dio la espalda al equipo y se fue.

-¿ahora si la golpeamos?

-por supuesto

Miyoko y Lika avanzaron para intentar alcanzarla pero las detuvieron Ichinose y Fubuky (¿adivinen quien detuvo a quien? Q obvio)

-chicas cálmense no podemos reaccionar así

-tal vez no con violencia Endo pero estoy de acuerdo en que no hay q escucharla.

-por favor equipo debemos estar juntos.

-lo siento Endo no puedo.

Ichinose, Lika y Domon se fueron.

-por lo menos tu te quedaste Miyoko

-en realidad yo me quede para preguntar quien es Tsunami pero estoy completamente de acuerdo con Lika, Ichinose y Domon

(Ustedes se preguntaran ¿por q tsunami apenas se va a integrar? Explico Tsunami juego un tiempo con el equipo pero en mi versión no se queda con ellos hasta el final regresa antes a casa y ustedes dirán ¿y por q revolverlo tanto? Entonces si no tengo razón valida por q se me olvido por completo mencionarlo cuando presenta Endo el equipo a Miyoko y me pareció genial integrarlo en este capitulo en lugar de corregir disculpas error mío soy humana bueno sigamos q ya me colgué)

-me gusta mas cuando te peleas con Lika q cuando estas de acuerdo con ella

-lo lamento Endo pero no veo por q creerle después de lo q ha hecho

-yo digo q vallamos

Endo y Miyoko voltearon a ver a Goenji q se integraba a la conversación

-la entrenadora puede hacer cosas extrañas a veces pero siempre tiene un buen motivo recuerden cuando me sacó del equipo para protegerme.

-¿entonces equipo q dicen vamos al monte Fiji?

-¡si!

Contestaron todos a excepción de Miyoko y Fubuky

-¿entonces chicos ustedes q dicen?

-de acuerdo iré

-yo igual

-bien chicos a entrenar

-definitivamente estas loco

Contesto Toko haciendo q el joven cayera al piso al escuchar su repuesta

-¿Qué no escuchaste? La entrenadora dijo q seria un largo viaje y q nos alistáramos

-lo siento Toko a veces no pongo mucha atención

-ya nos habíamos dado cuenta

-bueno equipo alístense nos vemos aquí a las 7 para irnos ¿de acuerdo?

-¡SI! (como les gusta contestar así verdad)

* * *

Endo y Miyoko entrenaban juntos ya llevaban 2 horas completas gracias a q Toko y Aki fueron a comprarles lo q necesitaba para el viaje

-Endo un gusto verte

Endo volteo a donde provenía el saludo y se encontró con Tsunami sonriente con una maleta cargando

-¡Tsunami! Q bien q llegas

-es un gusto volver a verte Endo

La pelinegra solo veía al joven con curiosidad cuando este como si tuvieran mucho tiempo de conocerse y de no verla se acerco y la abrazo (no sean mal pensados Tsunami me cae muy bien es lindo aunque es un poco extraño su cabello pero ya otro hombre tras Miyoko ya sería multitud)

-lo siento me emocione, tu debes ser Miyoko es un placer conocerte te he visto por televisión juegas de una manera asombrosa pero eres mas linda en persona.

-gracias también es un placer, y no te preocupes yo también me emociono de mas a veces

-dime lo a mí

Contesto Endo riéndose fuertemente recordando el día q la conoció.

-como sea me gustara muchísimo jugar contigo se que seremos buenos amigos

La chica sonrío a la par q veía su reloj

-lo siento me gustaría quedarme a entrenar un poco mas pero ya son las 5 y aun tengo cosas q hacer

-no te preocupes Miyoko entrenare con Tsunami

-por supuesto será un placer capitán

* * *

La pelinegra corría sobre el puente de metal q estaba junto a una cancha de fútbol tenía q pedirle sus cosas a Toko para poder alistarse una gota de lluvia le cayo en la frente se detuvo y miro el cielo otra vez iba a llover y en efecto la tormenta no tardo nada en comenzar un fuerte rayo con un fuerte estruendo cayó y después del ruido, escucho un grito la chica se asusto; se acerco a la orilla del puente y alcanzo a ver a Fubuky y a Goenji el primero completamente aterrado como en el momento del hospital

-Fubuky cálmate q te pasa

-el ruido es como una avalancha

Goenji se hinco junto a Fubuky para tranquilizarlo

-escúchame ese ruido no es una avalancha

-no es cierto todos van a morir

-escúchame Fubuky nadie morirá

El peliblanco se tranquilizo un silencio prevaleció entre ellos hasta q Fubuky hablo

-necesitaba de Atsuya

-¿necesitabas?

-tenía miedo de… estar solo, la avalancha me quito todo lo q amaba en un parpadeo estaba tan solo q me podía volver loco fue entonces cuando pensé q tenía q volverme mas fuerte y estando los 2 juntos lo conseguiría entre mas fuerte me volviera podría ser perfecto.

Es por eso q necesitaba a Atsuya mientras lo tuviera a él, sentía q podía cambiar mi débil ser, fue cuando comencé a escuchar su voz

-¿su voz?

-cuando dejo q Atsuya tome el control, puedo sentir como un gran poder surge desde el fondo de mi corazón, y se sentía bien y antes de q me diera cuenta empecé a depender de eso. Después comencé a tenerle miedo, entre mas me convierto en Atsuya más siento q el verdadero yo… el verdadero Fubuky Shiro va a desaparecer.

Goenji lo observaba en silencio para entonces Miyoko ya estaba abajo del puente con ellos y había escuchado toda la conversación.

-dime Fubuky ¿Cuál es tu idea de la perfección?

-ya te dije estar con Atsuya

-¿es esa tu idea de la perfección?

-¡pero eso es lo q dijo mi padre!

-yo aun no siendo perfecto disfruto del fútbol

Goenji se levanto le dio la espalda a Fubuky y comenzó a caminar

-¿Goenji?

-practica por tu cuenta, ¡si quieres ser perfecto no debes equivocarte en lo q realmente necesitas!

-Goenji espera.

El rubio continuo su camino sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-¡odio estar solo!

Miyoko ya no aguanto más y salió de su escondite le dolía demasiado escucharlo gritar de esa forma sin pensarlo se dejo caer de rodillas para abrazarlo

-cálmate jamás te dejare solo.

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar, ella las había escuchado antes Kazemaru se las había dicho antes y sin embargo… no las cumplió el se fue y la dejó sola la chica abrazo al joven con más fuerza

-me escuchaste jamás te dejare solo te lo prometo.

* * *

Los ojos del castaño miraban su reloj con cierta ansiedad ya eran las 7 en punto y no había nadie del equipo con excepción suya y de Tsunami q ya estaba arriba del autobús una voz lo sacó de su preocupación

-hola Endo

Endo dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Hiroto.

-te estamos esperando en nuestro campo hogar

-¿hablas de monte Fiji?

-así es

-¿Quién eres en realidad?, ¿Qué relación tienen tu y la entrenadora Hitomiko?

Una sonrisa altanera apareció en el rostro de Hiroto a la par q cruzaba los brazos

-ninguna, eso es algo q no te incumbe y quien soy lo único q tienes q saber es q soy el capitán de Génesis nosotros haremos q el mundo cambie, algo grande va a suceder los humanos van a cambiar al igual q la historia de toda la humanidad

-¿de q hablas?

-nosotros somos el equipo de rango maestro del instituto alíen Génesis es el ultimo oponente de raimon los estaremos esperando la próxima vez q nos veamos conocerás el verdadero poder de génesis

El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar hasta perderse en la oscuridad Endo se quedo en silencio mirando el punto en el q el pelirrojo desapareció

-disculpa la tardanza

Endo sonrío al ver a casi todo el equipo liderado por Goenji a excepción de Ichinose, Domon, Lika, Fubuky y Miyoko

-¿no han visto al resto?

-aquí estamos

-Ichinose, Domon, Lika por un momento pensé q no nos acompañarían

-jamás nos perderíamos de esto

-a donde valla mi chico favorito yo lo seguiré

-me alegra chicos

-perdona Endo nos entretuvimos un rato

Endo volteo a donde provenía la voz y se encontró con Miyoko y Fubuky.

-genial así me gusta ya estamos todos es el momento de partir

-pensé q jamás lo dirías el hecho de esperar bajo la lluvia no es muy agradable.

Los chicos subieron a la caravana relámpago para comenzar su viaje al monte Fiji

-Goenji espera

Goenji volteo hacia la pelinegra q parecía un poco molesta

-no creo q la forma en q trataste a Fubuky lo ayude mucho

-creme, es la mejor forma de ayudarlo nosotros no podemos darle las repuestas ni podemos solucionar su conflicto el tiene q hacerlo solo lo único q hice fue explicarle un punto

Sin decir más Goenji subió a la caravana relámpago la chica subió tras el no muy convencida de sus palabras.

* * *

Fubuky se movió ligeramente cuidando no despertar a la pelinegra q dormía sobre su pecho definitivamente no era la manera mas cómoda de dormir pero valía la pena levanto su mirada y observo a su alrededor todos los chicos se habían quedado dormidos en sus lugares jamás pensaron q el viaje fuera tan largo alcanzo a distinguir a Goenji "yo aun no siendo perfecto disfruto del fútbol" sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza ¿q era lo q le quiso decir con eso? La pelinegra se acercó mas a el, aun seguía completamente dormida y volteo su cara hacia la de Fubuky el chico la observo ella era hermosa y no solo eso era la persona q más apoyo le había dado el chico acomodo los mechones de cabello negro q caían en su rostro, su corazón latió con fuerza mientras veía los tibios labios de la joven solo iluminados por la luz de la luna un rayo cayó haciéndolo reaccionar, tenía q superar a Atsuya ya no podía ser tan cobarde abrazo a la pelinegra mas hacia el y después podría encargarse de cuidar a Miyoko

* * *

Si lo se en este capitulo me avente mas cosas de las q están en el anime original pero compréndanme tenía q hacerlo si no me historia no avanzaría casi andamos por el final faltan mas o menos 3 capítulos pero recuerden q tengo pensada la segunda parte si ustedes la piden yo la sigo si q soy veloz bueno comentarios felicitaciones sugerencias **Reviews**

**EL PROBERVIO DEL CAPITÁN: EL EQUIPO SIEMPRE DEBE ESTAR UNIDO, ES TODO :p**


	9. la ultima batalla

Hola otra vez yo esta vez me tarde más pero no me culpen; culpen a la maestra de química de mi preparatoria

Fubuky: yo ni la conozco y ya lo odio.

Yo: =) gracias por tu apoyo todo mundo la odia

Kazemaru: hey esperen aquí hay un problema por estas hablando con Fubuky en lugar de hablar conmigo

Yo: ups este… eso es por que

Fubuky: soy su personaje favorito y me ama

Kazemaru: ¿de q hablas? yo soy su personaje favorito y me ama.

Empiezan a discutir

Yo: he… chicos, por favor ¡YA CALLENSE!

Los dos se quedan quietos con cara de regañados.

Yo: si no les molesta hablamos de eso luego tengo un capitulo q presentar ya me tarde lo suficiente ¿no creen?

Kazemaru y Fubuky: esta bien

Yo: =) esos son mis chicos bueno disculpen la interrupción sin mas les dejo el capitulo 9

* * *

**La batalla final**

Un minuto más se dijo por milésima vez ya llevaba mas de media hora con lo mismo estaba conciente de q ya había amanecido por q sentía la luz del sol molestarle a través de los parpados pero no quería abrir los ojos, se acerco mas a su fuente de calor, estaba tan tranquila q podría quedarse así todo el día, el fuerte sonido del latir del corazón del peliblanco y su hipnótica respiración la relajaban para nada cometería el error de moverse por q como Kaze-chan le había dicho "para q algo sea un error hay q arrepentirse de haberlo hecho" y ella se arrepentía de haberse levantado aquel día q el peliverde se fue, tal vez si se hubiera quedado acostada junto con Fubuky q en realidad era lo q quería, quedarse allí, no se abría enterado tan pronto de q el peliverde se había ido, seria querer quedarse sin saberlo pero tal vez habría sido lo mejor así no recordaría ese día con tanta tristeza por q aun lo extrañaba, pero, y si… ¿se hubiera atrevido a besar a Fubuky? Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ese pensamiento la saco de su estado de paz absoluta, así no estaría tan triste mas bien recordaría de forma diferente ese día, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza q locuras estaba pensado tal vez ya había dormido demasiado además, el hubiera no existe, levanto su vista al peliblanco se veía tan tranquilo era tan agradable verlo así, el era un buen chico merecía poder estar en paz y no tener un problema tan fuerte como Atsuya, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, como le gustaba verlo dormido esperaba pronto poder verlo tan tranquilo estando despierto, sus ojos se desviaron al asiento de adelante y toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le fue al rostro esta vez Lika la había atrapado en una pose bastante comprometedora ella y Fubuky recostados en el mismo asiento, ella recostada en el pecho del peliblanco q solo traía puesta una delgada camiseta blanca q dejaba ver su desarrollada musculatura, ya q con su chaqueta del equipo estaba tapándola a ella.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro de la peliverde en ese momento el primer reflejo de la joven fue levantarse, pero el hecho de q Fubuky la estuviera abrazando no se lo permitió.

-definitivamente una linda pareja

Lika dijo eso susurrando para no despertar al peliblanco y regreso a su asiento para seguir abrazando a su Ichinose (aunque el no quiera claro).

Un suspiro salio de la boca de la pelinegra Lika pudo hacer un escándalo por eso pero se había contenido se recargo nuevamente en el peliblanco aliviada.

-¡chicos despierten hemos llegado!

Los verdes ojos del peliblanco se abrieron por primera vez, las mejillas de Miyoko se sonrojaron levemente

-buenos días.

El peliblanco sonaba totalmente adormilado pero aun así tenía una de esas calidas sonrisas en su rostro

-buenos días Fubuky-kun ¿q tal dormiste?

-muy bien en realidad jamás había dormido mejor.

-lo mejor será q me levante

-si eso creo

-he… Fubuky no puedo si me sigues abrazando

El chico se sonrojo y la soltó para q pudiera levantarse

-chicos bajemos por fin llegamos

* * *

-¿un platillo volador?

-ja por q no me extraña en lo absoluto son el instituto alíen

-síganme chicos los llevare a los vestidores

-Los chicos entraron al paltillo volador y siguieron a la entrenadora hasta los vestidores para poder prepararse

-Fubuky-kun

-q pasa Miyoko

-¿vas a jugar?

-por supuesto estoy para eso el equipo me necesita

-chicos escúchenme por ningún motivo podemos perder este partido de el depende el destino de la tierra esta vez quiero q intentemos una técnica nueva se llama la tierra y depende de q el corazón de los once jugadores se una se q lo lograremos (clásico discurso motivador de Endo)

-esta es nuestra ultima batalla

-así es Kido solo recuerden q son el equipo mas poderoso del mundo solo tengo una ultima orden ¡ganen!

-¡si!

* * *

La gruesa puerta metálica de abrió para q el equipo raimon encontrara frente a el a Génesis

-bienvenido Endo

-hemos venido a derrotarlo

-eso esta por verse les mostraremos las fuerzas de Génesis

-¿jugar fútbol solo para ser el mas fuerte es divertido?

-es lo q mi padre quiere

-¿tu padre?

-me volveré el mas fuerte por el bien de mi padre esos son sus deseos

-no importa para quien sea ¿q es lo q realmente piensas Hiroto?

-eso no importa jueguen con todas sus fuerzas por q se enfrentaran con el equipo mas poderoso del instituto alíen

Los equipos se acomodaron en sus posiciones.

_Bienvenidos una vez mas amantes de los súper once el encuentro q todos han estado esperando por fin ha llegado, después de superar varias pruebas el equipo raimon se ha convertido en el más poderoso de la tierra y el destino de la misma esta en sus manos hay una nueva sorpresa en raimon esta vez Tachimucai será el portero y Endo jugara de defensa seguramente es para no dejar solo la portería y poder usar la zona mortal 2 y otra gran sorpresa q no hemos logrado entender es q Fubuky esta en la banca _

_Suena el silbatazo y comienza el partido _

_Y génesis tiene el balón se dirige a la portería de raimon a una velocidad sobre humana ¿lograran anotar tan pronto?_

-no lo permitiré puño megaton

La técnica de Endo venció el tiro de génesis y salio disparado a la dirección contraria

-¿q les pareció eso?

_Ichinose tiene el balón logra cruzar las defensas y da un pase a Lika_

_-_bien querido anotare por ti el tiro de la torre de osaka

_Y el tiro de Lika es detenido con facilidad_

_-¿_por q no funciono?

_Goenji recupera el balón he intentara anotar _

-Tormenta explosiva

-red de procyon

_Y el portero de génesis detiene el tiro de Goenji _

En la banca…

-no puede ser ni Goenji pudo anotar

-yo sabia q este partido seria muy complicado

En el campo…

_Toko tiene el balón per… esperen Ulvida logra robárselo y ahora se dirije a la porteria a una velocidad increíble logra burlar a Tsunami_

_-_¿Qué? No puede ser

_También pasan a Endo_

_-_¡demonios!

_Y Hiroto recibe el balón_

-navaja meteoro

-Tachimucai detenlo

-mano invencible

_Gol la técnica de Tachimucai es _vencida y el primer gol es para Génesis.

-ahora ya sabes quien es el mas fuerte ¿o no Endo?

-q jugadores son me cuesta mucho trabajo creer q ellos son humanos como nosotros

Endo se quedo en silencio al escuchar lo q Ichinose decía

-"ellos fueron transformados por el poder del meteorito alíen, Seyiro quiere vender ese proyecto al gobierno y para conseguirlo Hiroto se ha sometido a toda clase de experimentos" date cuenta estas mal interpretando el verdadero significado del fútbol el verdadero poder se obtiene con el esfuerzo de todos los días

-¿enserio? Mi equipo es invensible y nadie puede ganarle

-"no tengo alternativa tendré q hacerle ver q esta equivocado"

-no pude detenerlo y se supone q perfeccione mi técnica

-jamás los venceremos

Dijo Kabeyama con la cabeza baja

- el tiene razón sus habilidades son demasiadas

Kido se quedo serio al escuchar a Ichinose

-el rival derroto la técnica y el equipo esta perdiendo las esperanzas

-¡quiten esas cara! No pueden resignarse recuerden todo el entrenamiento q tiene gracias a eso tienen una gran fuerza crean en ustedes es la única forma de ganar este partido yo confió en las habilidades de raimon

-entrenadora Hitomiko

-tiene razón cuando yo llegue al equipo no podían vencer a epsilon y ahora son el equipo mas fuerte del mundo encontraremos la forma de vencerlos

-somos Miyoko tu eres parte del equipo vamos chicos no nos demos por vencidos

_Ahora es el turno de raimon el equipo esta muy decido a anotar Goenji corre a toda velocidad_

_-_tormenta explosiva

_Q va a hacer la técnica va hacia el otro lado_

-Endo ve por el balón

-puño megatón

_Increíble la técnica va a una velocidad sorprendente_

-red de porcyon

_El tiro es detenido con facilidad y Genesis tiene el balón se dirige nuevamente a la portería de raimon_

_-_navaja meteoro

-la torre

-el muro

El tiro logro romper las defensas

-mano invencible

_Parecía ser demasiado tarde pero Tsunami logro sacar el balón raimon intenta defenderse pero si no hace algo pronto será vencido_

_-_ya me canse tenemos q anotar

_Miyoko tiene el balón y se dirige hacia la portería _

En la banca…

-"q estoy haciendo aquí sentado, se supone q decidí quedarme con mis amigos para mejorar mis técnicas Aphrodi se sacrifico cuando me cubrió en mi primera recaída, Someoka me encargo el puesto de goleador estrella y Miyoko… ella cree en mi, no obtendré nada si me quedo aquí sentado en la banca, estar aquí no cambiara la situación, nunca puedo hacer algo al respecto, ni siquiera en el accidente pude hacer algo, al no ser perfecto no puedo ayudar a nadie, al no ser perfeccto ni siquiera puedo jugar en este partido"

En la cancha…

_Y la defensa detiene a Miyoko parece q fue un golpe demasiado fuerte la chica cayó al piso y el balón sale fuera del juego_

En la banca…

-"Pero…"

Fubuky se levanto de la banca llamando la atención de todo el equipo

-"juega Fubuky las respuesta q necesitas la obtendrás en la cancha"

-entrenadora déjeme entrar a la cancha por favor, quiero ayudar a mis amigos

-cambio de jugadores Fubuky entrara en el lugar de Lika

El peliblanco entro en la cancha serio y en completo silencio una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Miyoko

-equipo hay q pasarle el balón

-¡si!

_El equipo raimon lucha para sacar el balón de la portería Goenji tiene el balón_

-tornado de fuego

_Fubuky corre a gran velocidad no era un tiro era un pase_

-tengo q conseguir la perfección destruye todo eterna ventisca

-red de procyon

_Y vuelven a detener el balón ni siquiera Fubuky logro conseguir anotar_

-tengo q conseguirlo piso de hielo

_Acaban de vencer la defensa de Fubuky_

_-_a si jamás lograre la perfección

_Hiroto pasa a Endo y a Kabeyama_

-no te dejaremos pasar

-triple torre

_Increíble una nueva técnica ha surgido_

_-"_dije q me volvería fuerte junto a Atsuya juntos seriamos perfectos pero no lo estoy consiguiendo"

-¡Fubuky!

Fubuky salio de sus pensamientos pero solo logro sacar el balón del juego

_O no Fubuky ha cometido un gran error_

Goenji sacó el balón pero en realidad pateo hacia el peliblanco

-q demonios te pasa

-silencio Miyoko tengo mis razones para hacerlo.

-escúchame Fubuky todos cometemos errores de ves en cuando pero no eches a perder las jugadas sin ni siquiera intentarlo

Miyoko le ofreció su mano al peliblanco

-tranquilo yo confió en ti

-¿q no escuchas las voces?

-¿las voces?

"_vamos equipo lo lograremos, puño megaton, ya me canse tenemos q anotar, triple torre, mano invencible, no se rindan equipo, estamos juntos en esto, yo confió en ti"_

_-_compañeros puedo escucharlos depositaron su confianza en este balón con q a esto te referías papá ser perfecto no quería decir ser como Atsuya debo unir mi corazón con el de mis amigos así lucharemos juntos "así es hermano ya no estarás solo"

_Fubuky se dirige a la portería a toda velocida._

_-_vamos Fubuky cuenta con nosotros sabemos q puedes lograrlo

-por fin encontré la respuesta q buscaba

Fubuky dio un gran salto y arrojo la bufanda al aire

-lobo legendario

_Increíble el equipo raimon logra empatar el partido 1 a 1 _

Miyoko corrio y abrazo al peliblanco

-lo sabia sabía q lo lograrías

-Goenji gracias por todo

_Hiroto tiene el balón logra pasar las defensas y llega ala portería_

_-_navaja meteoro

_-_no lo permitiré jamás me rendiré Mano invencible nivel 2

_Tachimucai detuvo el tiro_

Una fuerte explosión se escucho en el estadio

-q fue eso

Por el sonido del estadio comenzó a escucharse

-lo felicito detective lamento decirle q sus esfuerzos fueron en vano debo admitir q su teoría es cierta los humanos q reciben energía del meteorito tiene una fuerza sobrenatural y una vez q este es desactivado ellos regresan a la normalidad por ejemplo la fuerza de tormenta géminis y epsilon se incremento gracias al meteorito y ellos entrenaron a géminis q solo utilizaron sus capacidades humanas así q el poder de géminis no es mas q las verdaderas habilidades q puede poseer un ser humano no tienen debilidad alguna son una raza de seres perfectos, esos jugadores q ven en la cancha son los nuevos humanos ellos formaron parte del proyecto géminis

-solo es un egoísta no permitiré q arruine el fútbol

-olvídalo la gente ignorante como tu jamás comprenderá a mi padre

_Hiroto tiene el balón y se dirige a la portería_

_-_navaja meteoro

-no te lo permitiré hoyo negro

Hiroto se sorprendió esa chica había realizado la técnica de Epsilon y la había modificado para usarla fuera de la portería como era eso posible

En la banca…

-las habilidades de Miyoko son increíbles es aun mejor q los miembros de la secundaria gris

-¿la secundaria gris?

-si los recuerdan ellos podían imitar las técnicas de los chicos por medio de datos Miyoko lo hace sin ningún calculo solo con verlas es mas q suficiente

-cierto eran los androides de fútbol, tienes razón anteojos sus habilidades son asombrosas

En la cancha…

_Miyoko tiene el balón y da un pase a Fubuky_

_-_adelante Fubuky puedes hacerlo

-lobo legendario

-muro del tiempo

_Esta vez vencieron la técnica de Fubuky y génesis tiene el balón al parecer harán un tiro triple_

_-_este es nuestro verdadero poder súper nova

-mano invencible nivel 2

_Y logran vencerla técnica de Tachimucai el marcador queda 2 a 1 y nuevamente génesis tiene la ventaja_

-no arruine nuestro fútbol

Una pantalla apareció el rostro del padre de Hiroto

-¿a q te refieres con eso?

-la verdadera fuerza esta en el trabajo en equipo

-acaso ya se te olvido tu equipo jugó contra tormenta génesis y epsilon eso significa q raimon formo parte del mismo proyecto q génesis, raimon cambio drásticamente ahora son mas veloces y mas fuertes y sin embargo lo han hecho por las herramientas q pusimos en su poder, como el instituto alíen ustedes eliminaron a los débiles y los remplazaron por jugadores mas fuertes

-¡deja de decir tonterías no fue por q ellos fueran débiles¡

-no, te equivocas ellos eran débiles fue por eso q fueron heridos y en otros casos dejaron el equipo, por su carencia de habilidades fueron forzados a irse

-¡no!

-en sus ojos, ellos tenían una existencia inútil

-no, no, no ¡ellos no eran débiles, esta completamente equivocado!.

¡Te lo probare!

_Endo toma el balón y empieza a avanzar por la cancha pero Hiroto logra robárselo y Endo esta luchando con todas sus fuerzas para recuperarlo_

-Endo

-vamos ¿q no puedes conmigo? ¿Este es el equipo q iba a derrotarnos Hitomiko?

Endo cayó al suelo después de varios intentos para quitarle el balón a Hiroto

-Endo levántate y ve a la portería no vale la pena vencerlos si tu no eres el portero

-¡cállate!

_Y Endo vuelve a fallar no logra robarle le balón a Hiroto y génesis va a realizar nuevamente un tiro triple_

_-_supernova

_El equipo entero intenta detener el tiro pero se les escapa lo unico q lograron fue recibir un gran golpe_

_-_mano invencible

_La técnica de Tachimucai a sido vencida pero los delanteros Fubuky y Goenji logran detener el tiro_

-q les parece su portero es un inútil el es su punto débil y la razón de su derrota

-ellos no son débiles voy a probártelo

_El equipo raimon sigue luchando para quitarle el balón a génesis pero no lo logran solo han conseguido fuertes golpes._

_Génesis vuelve a tirar esta vez Miyoko detiene todo el impacto con su cuerpo, raimon esta al limite de su resistencia_

_-_¿estas bien?

-si no te preocupes Tachimucai

La joven se coloco frente a el para prevenir nuevos ataques

_Endo sigue peleando el balón con todas sus fuerzas pero Hiroto no sede_

-jamás vi a Endo así

Suena el silbatazo (lo se esto ya se alargo pero es la batalla final esta si no puedo cortarla)

_suena el silbatazo y termina el primer tiempo Génesis va a la cabeza en el marcador_

Los equipos se repartieron en sus respectivas bancas los chicos estaba exhaustos en el piso

-Endo

-Kazemaru y los otros no eran débiles y se los probare, tengo q…

-es lo q yo pensaba al principio, yo trate de abrirle los ojos a mi padre solamente con mi poder

-¿Entrenadora?

-pero no funciono es difícil cambiar los pensamientos y sentimientos de alguien, no se puede hacer con la fuerza de una sola persona, pero entonces si una sola persona no es suficiente si todos unimos fuerzas nada es imposible. Tu eres de el q me enseño eso, tu y todos ustedes

-¿nosotros?

-eso es cierto capitán

Fubuky, Goenji y Miyoko se integraron a la conversación

-los únicos q me enseñaron como deshacerme de mis errores fueron todos ustedes en raimon

-todos…

Endo apretó su puño con fuerza se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos y luego se abofeteo

-perdónenme

-Endo no eres el único q esta enojado, tampoco yo ni el resto de equipo esta de acuerdo en q quieran ofender la memoria de Kaze-chan ni de los q no llegaron hasta aquí

-Miyoko…

-así q salgamos a esa cancha y demostrémosles q ellos no son débiles

-lo aremos todos juntos Endo

-si

-todos… ganaremos a cualquier costo

(Clásico manos al centro)

-¡si!

-tachimucai contamos contigo

-si

_Los equipos regresan a la cancha para jugar el segundo tiempo_

Suena el silbatazo

_Y comienza el segundo tiempo ¿Cómo vencerá raimon los poderosos tiros de génesis y su defensa de acero?._

_Endo tiene el balón, pero parece q Hiroto no le permitirá pasar,¿pero q es esto? Endo lo burla con un pase hacia atrás para Kido_

_-_no puede ser están jugando muy diferente a como lo hicieron en el primer tiempo

_Raimon esta haciendo una serie de pases consecutivos no permitiéndole a Génesis tocar el balón esto es completamente opuesto a lo q paso en el primer tiempo, y van a realizar un tiro triple_

-zona mortal 2

-muro del tiempo

_Esto es sorprendente han roto la técnica de génesis y el marcador queda empatado nuevamente_

_-¿_como lo lograron_?_

_-_mientras mis amigos estén a mi lado nuestra fuerza será mayor

-¿estas diciendo q tus amigos te hicieron aumentar de nivel?

_Hiroto tiene el balón y pasa todas las defensas_

-yo tengo a mi padre a mi lado no necesito amigos supernova

-mano invencible

_El tiro ha vencido la técnica de Tachimucai pero Endo aparece_

-puño megatón

_Logra sacar el balón de la portería_

_-_¿Qué? No puede ser nadie se hace mas fuerte solo por sus amigos es imposible supernova

-levántate Tachimucai tu eres el partero de raimon debes proteger la portería

-vamos Tachimucai

-¡protegeré la portería! Mano invencible nivel 3

_Tachimucai detiene el tiró_

-no lo detuvo

-bien hecho Tachimucai

El sonido del estadio volvió a sonar

-Hiroto libera los límites

La pantalla apareció nuevamente

-padre si hacemos eso todos podemos…

-¿has perdido la voluntad Hiroto? Me decepcionas Ulvida quedas a cargo tu serás la capitana

-si padre

-¡papá!

-limites liberados

El equipo completo toco un botón de sus trajes

_Endo tiene el balón pero Ulvida se lo roba a una velocidad sobre humana burlan a todo el equipo esta vez están jugado a un ritmo impactante_

La voz del padre de Hiroto se escucho en el sonido

-los humanos suprimen sus poderes inconscientemente para proteger sus cuerpos ¿en ese caso q pasaría si esos poderes fueran liberados?

La Entrenadora se altero

-padre detenlos ahora mismo

-tu eres la única q los trajo hasta aquí Hitomiko

-los deseos de nuestro padre son nuestros deseos te mostraremos la técnica mas poderosa de génesis pingüinos espaciales

-mano invencible nivel 3

_Gol la técnica fue demasiado poderosa para Tachimucai y Génesis retoma el liderazgo en el marcador_

El equipo entero comenzó a quejarse por un fuerte dolor en sus cuerpos

-esto no es nada si es por nuestro padre

-es por papá

-¿Qué es esto? incluso Hiroto… ¿incluso génesis son herramientas?

_Endo tiene el balón y Ulvida intenta quitárselo pero Endo salta y burla a Ulvida_

-¿Qué? Tu puedes evadirnos incluso después de liberar los limites

-esto también es…

-El poder de la amistad

Completo la entrenadora Hitomiko

-el poder nace de los corazones de la gente

-Goenji

E_ndo da un pase a Goenji pero génesis logra quitárselo parece q saldrá fuera de juego_

_-_yo te daré el balón no importa como

_Fubuky da un pase a Goenji _

_-_tormenta Explosiva

-barrera de tiempo ¿es mas fuerte?

_Nero bloquea el tiro y lo envía muy alto _

-no hemos terminado

_Endo salto sobre kabeyama para alcanzarlo ¿hará un tiro?_

_-_Goenji, Fubuky

_Y da un pase_

-Goenji hagámoslo

-fuego cruzado

_Gol el tiro de Goenji y Fubuky logra anotar para empatar el juego 3 a 3 _

-ese gol fue para todos nosotros

-¡si!

-¿por q ellos tiene amigos pueden volverse fuerte? ¿eso es el fútbol Endo? Pero…

_Génesis reacciona y se dirige a toda velocidad a la portería de raimon_

-Este es el fútbol de mi padre

_Hiroto y Ulvida pasan a todos los jugadores de raimon_

-pingüinos espaciales

-mano invencible nivel 4

_Esto es simplemente increíble Tachimucai detuvo el tiro _

-El tiro más fuerte de génesis

(Vamos a la mejor parte)

-Tsunami

-Kabeyama

_Raimon sigue dando pases Toko, Domon, Kido, Ichinose, Miyoko y Endo _

_-_puedo sentir los sentimientos de todos en este balón y no solo de la gente q esta aquí también son los sentimientos de todos los q aman el fútbol, el poder del corazón de creer en otros, esta debe ser la técnica de mi abuelo

_Endo, Goenji y Fubuky van a tirar_

-la tierra

_Hiroto y Ulvida intentar detenerla_

_-_por papá

-nosotros no perderemos

-deténgalo no importa como

_¡Gol! La técnica de raimon no pudo ser detenida por génesis lograron voltear el marcador y ahora ellos están a la cabeza_

_-_imposible

_Y suena el silbatazo es el final del partido con un marcador 4 a 3 raimon gana derrotaron al Instituto alíen _

-¡lo hicimos!

Por la emoción Fubuky abrazo a Miyoko y la levanto del piso

-sabia q lo lograrías.

Hiroto miraba al equipo de raimon con tristeza

-así q esto es el fútbol Endo

Ulvida se cayó al piso y comenzó a llorar

-yo quería ganar por papá, por el bien de papá

HIroto se acerco a Endo

-Endo

-Hiroto

-los amigos deben tener algo bueno

-si me alegra q por fin lo entiendas

El castaño le ofreció su mano al pelirrojo este la miro por un momento y luego la acepto

-Hiroto

-Esto es lo q querías decirme no hermana

-así es

-Hiroto

El padre de Hiroto apareció en la cancha

-lamento haberles causado tanto dolor

-papá

-Hitomiko, estaba hechizado por el meteorito alíen gracias a tu equipo finalmente pude entender

-padre

-si el proyecto génesis fue un error

-¡no digas tonterías!

Ulvida se levanto del piso furiosa

-¡después de todo el amor y devoción q demostramos a usted, como se atreve a negar nuestra existencia!

Ulvida pateo el balón con todas sus fuerzas hacia su padre pero en el ultimo momento Hiroto se puso enfrente para recibir el golpe

-Hiroto ¿por q?

El pelirrojo cayó al piso por el impacto

-Hiroto estas bien

Endo corrió a ver al joven

-por q lo hiciste ese señor acaba de negar la existencia del equipo génesis, nosotros luchamos y arriesgamos nuestras vidas por el y ahora se atreve a decir q estaba equivocado lo siento pero no podemos perdonarlo Hiroto

-Ulvida tienes razón pero el siempre será mi padre se q no es mi padre biológico y también se q Hiroto es el nombre de su verdadero hijo q murió hace años lo cual le provoco una gran tristeza pero nada de eso me importo lo único q quería era q mi padre dejara de sufrir y pensara q su hijo estuviera con el.

No saben las ansias con las q esperaba q fuera el día de visita me alegraba mucho ver su rostro lleno de felicidad por eso no me importa q niegue nuestra existencia o q ya no nos necesite por q el proyecto fue un verdadero desastre para mi sigue siendo alguien muy valioso ya q es el único padre q tengo

-Hiroto… no esperaba q pensaras así, cometí un grave error después de lo q te hice no merezco q me llames padre

El hombre se agacho a recoger el balón frente a el y se lo lanzo a Ulvida

-hazlo Ulvida tira el balón con todas tus fuerzas

-no padre

-hijos míos se perfectamente q esto no reparara los daños q les ocasione pero si te hece sentir mas tranquila ¡q esperas tira!

Los ojos de Ulvida se llenaron de furia apretó sus puños y levanto su pierna para tirar pero no puedo hacerlo y cayó al piso

-no puedo hacerlo ya q… yo lo aprecio mas de lo q se imagina por q también lo considero mi padre

La chica comenzó a llorar

-Ulvida…

El equipo entero de génesis rompió en llanto, el hombre cayó de rodillas

-pero q les hice esos niños son mi familia como pude usarlos como herramienta para llevar acabo mi venganza

El detective apareció en la cancha

-señor Seyira necesito q me diga todo q lo llevo a realizar el proyecto génesis hagalo por el bien de estos niños

-Lo q dijo Gran es cierto yo tenia un hijo llamado Hiroto, le gustaba mucho el fútbol y su sueño era convertirse en un jugador profesional sin embargo después de irse a estudiar al extranjero murió de una forma muy misteriosa, llame un sin numero de veces a la policía para q investigara los motivos de su muerte, al parecer el hijo de algún gobernador estaba involucrado así q decidieron cerrar el caso y declararon q Hiroto había muerto en un accidente, aun recuerdo el coraje q sentí en ese momento, la impotencia de no poder ayudar a mi hijo, y también esa gran ausencia al saber q mi hijo ya no estaría conmigo sentí un gran vació en mi corazón y perdí las ganas de vivir después de unos meses Hitomoko me llevo a un colegio donde Vivian niños q habían perdido a sus padres, ella me recomendó q fuera al orfanato sol al principio lo hice para no causarle mas preocupaciones a mi hija pero las risas de esos niños me ayudaron a curar las heridas del pasado, en verdad estoy agradecido con ustedes se convirtieron en mi principal razón de vivir pero hace 5 años, un meteorito cayó en la tierra se trataba de meteorito alíen y al comenzar con las investigaciones nos dimos cuenta del asombroso poder q tenía cuando me percate de ello me deje llevar por los efectos de esa misteriosa piedra, tenía una energía fuera de lo común y por alguna razón me hizo recordar aquel rencor q guardaba en el fondo de mi corazón algo me decía q era momento de cumplir mi venganza lo lamento en verdad lo lamento mucho fui tan tonto

-padre

Una fuerte explosión sonó en el estadio haciendo q todo el terreno se moviera el estadio comenzó a derrumbarse al principio solo con rocas pequeñas q con el tiempo aumentaban su tamaño un nuevo estruendo sonó, y enormes rocas bloquearon la salida, la caravana relámpago apareció por una segunda salida a las espaldas de los equipos

-suban al autobús

-señor Furukabu

Las explosiones se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y ambos equipos corrieron al autobús ya casi todos estaban arriba cuando Hiroto volteo a sus espaldas

-no padre

El pelirrojo comenzó a correr hacia su padre q estaba arrodillado en el piso sin moverse, seguido por Endo y Miyoko

-padre huyamos deprisa

-hijo ya no te preocupes por mi, me quedare a cuidar al meteorito hasta el final es lo menos q puedo hacer para enmendar todos mis errores

Endo estaba apunto de hablar cuando Miyoko intervino furiosa

-pensé q estaba arrepentido de lastimar a sus hijos

La chica se arrodillo para verlo a los ojos

-¿Qué no se da cuenta? Hiroto y todos los demás lo aman con todo su corazón deje ya de lastimarlos ellos estuvieron dispuestos a dar su vida por usted no puede dejarlos solos, no sabe el gran dolor q le provocaría a Hiroto

-pero yo…

Miyoko no le permitió seguir hablando por q lo abofeteo

-escúcheme con atención Hiroto lo ha perdonado después de todo lo q le hizo por q es su padre y lo ama pero si usted comete la estupidez de quedarse aquí no solo lo va a lastimar jamás se lo va a perdonar reaccione ya de una vez por favor sus hijos necesitan de usted.

-vamonos padre

-después de todo el dolor q te cause aun así me perdonarías

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos verdes del pelirrojo

-por supuesto

El hombre se levanto del piso y entre Hiroto y Endo lo subieron al autobús, Miyoko esta apunto de subir cuando recordó algo y regreso corriendo a la cancha

-Miyoko regresa

-adelántense a la salida antes de q se bloque yo regreso en un momento

El corazón de Fubuky se helo al verla por la ventana correr entre las rocas de regreso a la cancha q se estaba derrumbando sin pensarlo 2 veces bajo de la caravana relámpago q ya estaba en movimiento y corrió hacia ella.

La chica ya iba de regreso hacia la salida cuando se encontró con el peliblanco

-vamonos de aquí Miyoko

La chica asintió con la cabeza y empezó a correr. Fubuky corría atrás de ella para asegurarse q nada le sucediera sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su corazón se detuvo la chica estaba a unos pasos de la salida pero justo arriba de ella había una enorme roca apunto de caerle encima.

-¡Miyoko!

El chico corrió con todas sus fuerzas y la empujo fuera del alcance de la roca y se giro para evitar caerle encima a la chica. La roca había bloqueado la salida pero ellos habían logrado entrar antes de q eso sucediera.

La joven tenía los ojos cerrados de terror mientras se abrazaba del peliblanco sobre el cual había caído.

-¿estas bien?

La chica abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza

-salgamos de aquí

Los chicos se levantaron y subieron a la caravana relámpago no tuvieron tiempo de sentarse por q el autobús arranco de inmediato así q se quedaron en el piso (claro q Fubuky abrazándola a ella)

-ya es muy tarde no lo conseguiremos

Dijo aterrado Ichinose con Lika aferrada a el

-espera allí esta la salida.

Grito Aki al ver al fondo de ese túnel una luz la caravana relámpago salio a toda velocidad a la par q la última y más fuerte explosión destruía todo.

loss chicos se colocaron en fila para ver la destrucción de la base del instituto alíen.

Miyoko iba a hacer lo mismo pero Fubuky se lo impidió la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta el autobús la tomo de los hombros haciéndola q quedara recargada en la caravana relámpago y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿en q demonios estabas pensando?

Una lagrima salio de los ojos verdes del joven y recorrió su blanca mejilla

-q te pasa por q regresaste casi mueres allí dentro Miyoko, me prometiste q no me dejarías solo ¿q hubiera hecho si la roca te hubiera caído encima? Imaginame sin ti, talvez no me volví loco cuando me quede solo pero esta vez si hubiera perdido la cordura.

Un inmenso dolor se apodero de la joven y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-yo… lo siento mucho no pensé.

El chico lanzo un suspiro y limpio las lagrimas de los ojos de la chica.

-gracias a dios no te paso nada pero dime ¿por q regresaste?

La joven sacó algo debajo de su camiseta q hizo q una leve sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del peliblanco

-¿mi bufanda?

-es el único recuerdo q te queda de Atsuya yo… no podía dejar q se quedara allí

-Miyoko te lo agradezco pero no era necesario Atsuya me cuido y estuvo a mi lado cuando estuve solo ya no lo necesito

-pero es tu hermano y no debes olvidarlo

-jamás lo olvidare esta en mi corazón junto a mis padres. Pero tengo una mejor idea.

El peliblanco le coloco la bufanda en el cuello a la chica

-yo quiero q Atsuya cuide de ti al igual q yo quiero hacerlo.

La chica sonrió, mientras veía los ojos verde brillante del joven, comenzó a verlos cada vez más cerca podía sentir el frío respirar de Fubuky acariciando su rostro, el peliblanco tomo la barbilla de la joven y se acerco para por fin besarla dulcemente mientras con la otra mano se apoyaba en el autobús, los ojos de ambos se cerraron.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo solo sentía el frío contacto de los labios del peliblanco y su helado aliento en su boca, sus corazones latían con fuerza y la sangre de ambos quemo cualquier pensamiento ajeno a ellos ya no había instituto alíen lo único q les importaba era la persona frente a ellos, un ultimo pensamiento aparecio en la mente de la pelinegra definitivamente habia sido un error no haberlo hecho antes, pero no cometeria otro al separarse del peliblanco

* * *

Uf q locura un capitulo largísimo pero valió la pena cada palabra era la batalla final no podía cortarla omitirla y casi no la cambie por q aceptémoslo ese partido no puede ser mejor de lo q es a mí me encanta, me avente 2 capítulos de súper once en 1 de fic pero bueno q tal he por fin esos 2 pudieron hacer lo q tanto deseaban pero todo se va a complicar cuando regresen a raimon se aceptan sugerencias con quien quieren q se quede Miyoko con Kaze-chan o Fubuky-kun ya tengo pensado con quien pero cambio de opinión cada día así q sugieran y lo tomo en cuenta dejen **Reviews **adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo

Kazemaru: momento crees q ya se nos olvido

Yo: rayos ya me había salvado

Fubuky: tuvieras tanta suerte ahora habla quien es tu personaje favorito

Yo: haber es… MIYOKO

Los 2 caen al piso

Kazemaru: no me refería a eso me refiero a los q existen en verdad

Yo: q yo invente a Miyoko debe de ser mi personaje favorito

Fubuky: deja de jugar

Yo: esta bien la verdad es q los quiero igual los adoro a los 2 , los amo a los 2 y los 2 son mis personajes favoritos ¿felices?

Kazemaru y Fubuky: ¡siiiii!

Yo: uff ya me salve, bueno adelante Endo

**Endo: el proverbio del capitán: la verdadera fuerza esta en el trabajo en equipo es todo :p**


	10. Raimon contra Raimon

Hola este capitulo será un poquito largo (no tanto como el anterior) pero es q yo prometí q solo faltaban 3 capítulos y así será el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo… de la primera parte no se me espanten q si la voy a continuar aún no he decido con quien se quedara Miyoko (lo se a un capitulo y todavía no se) recibí unas propuestas de ustedes pero todavía las acepto quien dicen Kaze-chan o Fubuky-kun

Kazemaru: ya por favor continúa

Yo: desde cuando tanto amor a mi fic

Kazemaru: desde siempre

Fubuky: en realidad esta feliz por q ya va a salir en este capitulo

Yo: tenia q ser pero bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo 10

**RAIMON CONTRA RAIMON.**

Los ojos de el peliblanco se abrieron al escuchar a la policía a sus espaldas, aunque ninguno de los 2 lo quería al fin por la falta de aire se separaron, se miraron por un momento en silencio

-Miyoko

La joven parpadeo para salir del embrujo de eso ojos verdes

-¿q pasa Endo?

-puedes venir un momento

La joven se intento separar del peliblanco q seguía sin quitar su mano del autobús para no dejarla ir, al hacerlo tuvo q acercarse a el pudo percibir su varonil loción y la cercanía de sus helados labios, por un momento su cuerpo le imploro quedarse allí pero era imposible tenia q ir con Endo, por fin se separo de el saliendo de su dulce tortura (amo esa frase haré un fic con ese titulo)

La joven se acerco al grupo de chicos q miraba como estaban apunto de llevarse a génesis y al padre de Hiroto

-Hiroto quiere hablar contigo

Miyoko miro al pelirrojo

-quiero agradecerle gracias a usted mi padre esta vivo estoy en deuda con usted señorita Furinji

-no me digas así siento q hablo con un viejito soy Miyoko no soportaría saber q perdiste a tu padre y yo no hice nada al respecto tenia q hacer algo además… yo se lo q es no estar junto a tu padre y jamás me perdonaría q sintieras ese dolor.

El joven le ofreció su mano a lo q la joven contesto abrazándolo

-deja las formalidades Hiroto se q seremos muy buenos amigos

-eso espero gracias Miyoko

-ya te dije q no fue nada

-y también gracias Endo aprendí mucho de ti

-espero con ansias volver a jugar contigo

-yo también

El detective interrumpió a los chicos

-vamonos Hiroto

Su padre se acerco a el antes de q lo subir a la patrulla (esta bien no era una patrulla pero debería de haberlo sido)

-Hiroto, te amo hijo

-yo igual papá te esperare el tiempo q sea necesario

La patrulla cerro su puerta y a génesis lo subieron a un camión conducido por el detective

-me despido chicos también tengo q irme.

-pero entrenadora

-es necesario los dejo en buenas manos yo tengo q acompañar a Hiroto

-no se preocupe yo cuidare de ellos

-entrenador Hibiky

-¿entrenador Hibiky?

-si así es me presento Miyoko tu ni muchos miembros del equipo me conocen pero yo los conozco a la perfección

-es un placer

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían como el camión se iba

-los extrañaremos

-muy bien chicos suban a la caravana relámpago si queremos llegar a casa hoy y tener tiempo de ver a todos en la secundaria tenemos q darnos prisa

-esta bien señor Furukabu

-estoy ansiosa por ver a mi padre quiere felicitarlos

-¿enserio? nunca me imagine q el primer ministro me felicitara

-se lo merecen Kabeyama son el equipo mas fuerte del mundo

-gracias entrenador ahora regresemos a casa para darle la buena noticia a Kazemaru

Los chicos subieron rápidamente a la caravana relámpago para llegar pronto a casa.

* * *

La caravana relámpago empezó a echar humo del motor y luego se detuvo.

Creo q fue demasiado para la maquina

-bueno creo q estaremos aquí un rato

-saben yo estoy muy feliz por haber estado en este equipo

Los chicos voltearon la mirada hacia Kogure

-y a q viene ese comentario

-a mi me sucedió algo parecido con mi mamá lo recuerdan yo les dije q había dejado de creer en las personas aun así al tener la oportunidad de jugar con ustedes puede comprender algo, pase lo q pase debemos creer en la gente, por eso este equipo me gusta mucho y estoy muy contento de pertenecer a el

-así es

Contesto Tsunami mientras todos los demás solo sonrieron con esas palabras.

-me da gusto

Haruna se acerco al chico y le ofreció su mano el joven la miro un momento y la tomo pero mas tardo en hacerlo q en soltar un grito por q la mano la chica tenia un aparato para dar toques

-caíste en mi trampa la verdad es q siempre quise hacer eso

-q tonto fui en haber confiado en ella

Los chicos rieron con fuerza al ver a su compañero "bromista" recibir su merecido

El equipo completo bajo del autobús para estirar las piernas

-oigan amigos y ya saben q van a hacer

-¿hacer?

-si una vez q regresemos a la secundaria raimon después de todo ya derrotamos al instituto alíen

-no lo había pensado

Lika interrumpió animada a Natsumi

-yo ya lo tengo todo pensado mi cielito y yo tendremos una linda familia mientras vendemos ricos okonomiyakis

La chica dijo eso mientras abrazaba a Ichinose

-precisamente quería hablarte de eso.

-vamos no tienes de q avergonzarte cielito

El castaño no pudo seguir hablando por q Lika lo abrazo con mas fuerza

-¿q vas a hacer tu Tachimucai?

-pues estaba pensando en regresar a la secundaria yokato

-la secundaria Yokato

-así es quiero seguir entrenando para q un día no muy lejano les muestre la evolución de mis técnicas así q no pienso darme por vencido seré lo suficientemente fuerte para detener tu golpe megatón Endo.

-claro espero q sea muy pronto

Tsunami se integro a la conversación.

-Entonces es momento de ir a casa la verdad es q quiero regresar ya comienzo a extrañar el mar

-yo también mis compañeros de Hakuren deben de estarme esperando

-¿también tu Fubuky?

-los vamos a extrañar mucho a todos

Dijo Kabeyama

-¿y tu q harás Toko?

-yo tal vez me mude a lado de Lika y en compañía de Endo haré okonomiyaky

-heeee

Natsumi y Aki se sonrojaron fuertemente

-tranquilas era broma jajajaja

Ambas lanzaron un suspiro de alivio

-¿y tu Miyoko?

-yo…

-se casara con Fubuky y venderá okonomiyaky

Los chicos rieron al escuchar a Lika

-en realidad quería decirte q me casare con Ichinose y juntos venderemos okonomiyaky

La peliverde comenzó a perseguirla furiosa mientras el resto de los chicos incluyendo a Ichinose solo se reía.

-ven aquí y te daré una lección

-¿por q? no tengo la culpa de amar a Ichinose ¿o si?

La chica solo se reía mientras escapaba de Lika

-solo era broma Ichinose es todo tuyo

-mas te vale si sabes lo q te conviene

Un sonido proveniente del motor los hizo voltear a todos.

-no fusionó chicos creo q esto tomara mas tiempo de lo q pensé

Los chicos de inmediato sacaron un balón para poder jugar fútbol

-¿Miyoko podemos hablar?

-claro Fubuky-kun

El joven la tomo de la mano para alejarla del equipo y pudieran hablar a solas (hay q lindo)

-¿q pasa Fubuky?

-hay algo q tengo q decirte ya no puedo quedarme callado mi corazón me pide q te lo diga, yo estoy profundamente enamorado de ti Miyoko como te dije quiero cuidar de ti, me enamore de ti, de tu forma de ser de tu mirada, princesa quería pedirte si… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Miyoko abrió sus ojos mas de lo normal y se puso completamente nerviosa no se esperaba esa pregunta

-¿de q hablas?

-quiero q seas mi novia y no solo eso quiero q vengas a Hocaydo conmigo (creo q si se llama así de donde es el)

La joven se quedo callada no podía contestar eso por lo menos no aun

-yo… no se q decir necesito tiempo Fubuky-kun

-de acuerdo yo esperare el tiempo q sea necesario solo dame una respuesta ¿si?

El joven se acerco a ella y le dio un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios el joven comenzó a caminar de regreso

-¿vienes?

-no yo voy en un minuto

El joven siguió su camino y dejo a la pelinegra sola, la chica se mordió el labio por q no le había contestado y por q sentía la enorme necesidad de q ese beso hubiera sido como el primero la joven regreso en completo silencio donde los chicos ya jugaban fútbol

-vamos Miyoko ten el balón

La joven recibió el pase mientras sonreía

-soy del equipo de Kido

-no es justo ahora el tiene una jugadora de mas

-no importa yo quiero jugar con Kido

-esta bien ahora ven a jugar

La chica corrió hasta llegar a los chicos

-¿saben algo? Estuve pensando y tarde o temprano un equipo tendría q enfrentar al instituto alíen y me da mucho gusto q hayamos sido nosotros por q tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer grandes amigos

-tienes razón Endo pero en este momento te venceremos

-jajajaja de acuerdo a jugar

* * *

La chica miraba el cielo q en su perspectiva se movía a gran velocidad pero lo q en verdad se movía era la caravana relámpago

-sabes q Endo hace mucho esto claro, el lo hace con el autobús detenido

Miyoko volteo sus ojos a la pelirosa q acababa de subir al techo con ella

-es q necesitaba aire

-¿no crees q esto es peligroso?

La joven comenzó a perder el equilibrio cuando Miyoko la jaló para q se sentara

-lo es si vas de pie, solo acuéstate y no sentirás nada

La chica obedeció y se recostó junto a ella.

-¿sabes algo tu no dijiste q planes tenias?

-si lo dije pero creo q vender okonomiyakis ya no será negocio

La pelirosa se rió de su comentario

-estoy hablando enserio

-yo también habrá mucha competencia si lo piensas bien

-Miyoko yo me refiero mas como a ¿en donde vas a vender okonomiyakis en raimon con Kazemaru, o en Hocaydo con Fubuky?

La chica se sonrojo al escuchar el nombre de "sus chicos"

-¿alguien te lo dijo?

-no fue necesario soy una chica y tenemos ese quinto sentido… además de q Lika se la pasa diciéndole a todo el mundo q Fubuky y tu hacen una linda pareja

La chica se sonrojo aun más clásico de Lika

-me pidió q fuera su novia.

-¿Quién? ¿Fubuky?

-si, y también q me fuera con el a Hocaydo

-¿y q le dijiste?

-nada no pude contestarle

-¿y por q?

-por q tengo una platica pendiente con Kaze-chan

-y supongo q cuando hables con Kazemaru te pedirá lo mismo claro sin lo de Hocaydo

-no tengo idea

-¿y q vas a hacer si te lo pide?

-no tengo la menor idea

-deberías de empezar a pensarlo, ¿a quien amas en verdad?

-yo no lose siento algo muy especial por ambos pero es q… estoy muy confundida

-no te puedes enamorar de 2 personas a la vez

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-no lose creo q es una regla general debes de estar confundiendo lo q sientes por alguno de los 2 uno debe de ser solo amistad

-¿y como me doy cuenta de eso?

-eso si no tengo idea supongo q tarde o temprano tu corazón se dará cuenta

-eso espero en verdad

-yo se como puedes darte cuenta

La joven se enderezo un poco molesta ¿Lika aparecía hasta debajo de las piedras? Pero bueno lo q decía le interesaba bastante

-¿Cómo?

-préstame atención

La chica saco una moneda de su bolsillo y la tiro al aire

-listo cayó cara quédate con Fubuky

Las 2 chicas cayeron al piso

-¡ese no es un modo de q elija Lika!

-Solo quería ayudar

La pelinegra levanto la moneda y la volteo para ver la parte de atrás

-he Lika… ¡esta moneda tiene 2 caras!

-lo siento es q de verdad hacen un linda pareja

Miyoko se levanto y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras q daban a ese techo

-¿A dónde vas?

-a gastarme tu moneda ojalá y te caigas desde aquí

-yo también te quiero

* * *

La joven miraba a través de la ventana ¿Cuánto mas tardarían a llegar a raimon? Ya estaba ansiosa de ver a Kaze-chan además de q el ambiente con ese profundo silencio se había puesto un poco incomodo con su compañero de asiento Fubuky

-chicos llegamos la secundaria raimon

Los chicos bajaron animados no se había dado cuenta de q habían llegado por la neblina

-q extraño parece q no hay nadie

De la neblina apareció el hombre q estaba junto a el papá de Hiroto en el estadio

-es ese hombre

-los estábamos esperando equipo raimon después de todo aun esta pendiente el partido final

De sus espaldas aparecieron 11 jugadores encapuchados uno de ellos avanzo hasta Endo y se descubrió el rostro

-¡Kazemaru!

-¿kaze-chan?

El corazón de la joven se acelero al verlo pero el se veía diferente como podía explicarlo no solo era por q tenía el cabello suelto (por cierto ¿no se ve guapísimo así?) era algo en su mirada. El resto del equipo se descubrió el rostro y eran los jugadores originales de raimon Someoka, Kurimatsu, Sombra, Shorinji, Handa, Max, y Shishido

-tanto tiempo sin verte querido Endo

-¿pero q esta pasando aquí?

Una sonrisa altanera se dibujó en el rostro de Kazemaru de debajo de capa el peliverde sacó un balón de los del instituto alíen.

-¡un balón oscuro!

-como pudiste Kazemaru

Dijo Aki aun impactada por lo q estaban viendo

-les daremos la bienvenida q merecen

El peliverde pateo el balón con fuerza hacia Endo el castaño intento detenerlo pero el impacto fue tal q cayó al piso.

-¡Endo! Estas bien

-¿q dices Kazemaru?

-acepta el desafió.

Del pecho del peliverde se distinguió un resplandor violeta.

-¡ese resplandor es el meteorito alíen!

-¿de q hablas Natsumi?

-eso es imposible se supone q el meteorito se destruyo junto a la base del instituto alíen

El extraño hombre delgado de cabello verde comenzó a reírse altaneramente

-antes q nada quiero agradecerles si no fuera por su equipo jamás me hubiera desecho de mi odioso jefe el señor Seyira y su detestable obsesión por el proyecto génesis.

-usted provoco la explosión

-así es, tus sospechas son ciertas joven Kido yo fui el responsable el meteorito alíen me pertenece y nadie me lo puede quitar. El señor Seyira jamás comprendió las maravillas q puede hacer el meteorito alíen fue un desperdicio por eso yo me encargue de aprovechar al máximo su enorme potencial creando a los soldados elite perfectos

El hombre se acerco a Kazemaru y lo tomo del hombro

-utilizo a Kazemaru y a los demás

-en efecto y los llamo los emperadores de la oscuridad

-como se atreve a hacer algo así

-precisamente a eso vine a demostrarles la verdadera capacidad de mis soldados elite y nada me dará mas gusto q ver como le dan su merecido al patético equipo raimon.

La joven pelinegra se había quedado en shock no comprendía nada de lo q decían

-Esto no puede estar pasando

-Endo espera

El castaño se acerco a Kazemaru y lo tomo por los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar.

-escúchenme bien ese señor los engaño, ¡reacciona Kazemaru!

El peliverde sonrió al escucharlo y le ofreció su mano el castaño la miro por un momento y cuando estuvo dispuesto a tomarla simplemente recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Kazemaru.

-¿por q hiciste eso?

-lamento decirte q fue nuestra decisión

El joven saco un pequeño dije brillante

-cuando nos entregaron los fragmentos del meteorito percibí su energía ilimitada, la energía q tanto anhelaba

-¿la energía q tanto anhelabas?

-quería ser un jugador excepcional pero me di cuenta de q por mas q me esforzara existía un limite q lo impedía pero con el meteorito alíen obtuve un poder inimaginable capas de cumplir lo imposible.

El peliverde arrojo su capa negra al aire.

-ahora mi fuerza y velocidad no se comparan al viejo Kazemaru y no sabes como ansió utilizar este maravilloso don.

-espera un momento no se me hace justo q te hayas vuelto fuerte gracias al meteorito.

-es usted un ingenuo capitán.

-Kurimatsu.

-lo único q importa en el fútbol es ser el mas fuerte.

-valla creo q empieza a gustarme este poder así podré superar al tonto de Goenji y al débil de Fubuky.

-basta Someoka

-pero muchachos…

-finalmente obtuvimos las habilidades necesarias para estar a su nivel.

-nunca imagine q el poder del meteorito me diera esta extraordinaria sensación

-gracias a esto llegaremos muy lejos no importa q oponente aparezca lo haremos pedazos.

-y no estaría nada mal mostrar nuestra evolución en un partido.

-por fin dejare de ser una sombra a llegado el momento de lucirme como se debe en la cancha.

-ustedes no eran así amigos…

-Endo muy pronto entenderás de lo q estamos hablando el poder del meteorito despierta una fuerte atracción ese es el secreto de la fuerza

-¿Qué?

-y para celebrar el debut de los emperadores de la oscuridad ustedes serán nuestro primer oponente.

-¡basta!

La pelinegra camino entre sus compañeros directo al peliverde

-Miyoko regresa

La joven ignoro la petición de Fubuky y siguió su camino hasta quedar frente a Kazemaru se quedo un momento mirándolo a los ojos como ¿era posible q su Kaze-chan hubiera aceptado el meteorito alíen? Simplemente era algo q ella no entendía pero tenía q hacerlo reaccionar.

-Kaze-chan

La joven le tomo suavemente el rostro con su mano derecha

-por favor mírame, tienes q reaccionar tu no eres así por favor detente tu no necesitas del meteorito alíen tu eres mejor q eso, te conozco Kaze-chan tu no piensas de esa forma.

El corazón de Kazemaru comenzó a latir con fuerza al volver a ver los ojos de la pelinegra por un momento pareció reaccionar pero de inmediato su mirada recobro la misma dureza y frialdad, sonrió nuevamente burlándose de la situación y golpeo con fuerza la mano de Miyoko para q lo soltara

-no me toques

-¡hey imbesil q te pasa!

Dijo el peliblanco avanzando entre sus compañeros totalmente furioso

-detente

La pelinegra lo tomo de la mano para evitar q llegara al objetivo de su amenazante mirada

-pero el…

-he dicho q no le hagas nada el es Kaze-chan

La joven lo miraba asustada ese no era Kazemaru estaba completamente dominado por el meteorito pero jamás permitiría q Fubuky lo dañara, en el fondo el aun era Kaze-chan

-vamos hay q jugar fútbol mi estimado Endo

Dijo el peliverde volviendo a su conversación con el castaño y ofreciéndole su mano para cerrar el trato. Esta vez Endo fue el q la golpeo su mano alejándola de el dejando a Kazemaru completamente sorprendido.

-no quiero como puedes pedirme eso ¿q no te das cuenta de la situación?

-El tiene razón no jugare

Dijo Kabeyama entre lágrimas

-Así es además no obtendremos nada bueno de este reto

Goenji y el resto del equipo asintió con la cabeza a lo q decía Kido

-de acuerdo les mostré lo q puede pasar si se rehúsan a jugar esta será solo una prueba

Someoka tomo el balón oscuro

-comenzare por destruir su secundaria (¿quien no quiere q le pase eso a su escuela? Jejeje)

-¡espera! No te atrevas Someoka

-¿no les quedo claro? No tiene otra opción mas q aceptar

-cobardes

-definitivamente estos chicos perdieron la cabeza

-de acuerdo trato hecho

-pero Endo…

-por fin tomaron una decisión

-Endo en este partido voy a demostrarte q los seres humanos tiene un limite

El equipo se reunió en las banca para prepararse para el partido. Endo miraba con curiosidad el objeto en las manos de Kabeyama una pequeña tabla q era el letrero del club de fútbol

-¿Kabeyama q es eso?

-me pregunto si ya olvidaron como comenzamos nuestro club

-es verdad todos nos esforzamos para continuar con el, escuchen un meteorito no arruinara nuestros sueños por q los verdaderos amigos nunca dejaran de serlo.

-es cierto rescatemos a nuestros amigos

-manos a la obra ellos me ayudaron cuando renuncie al fútbol no podemos abandonarlos ahora

-por supuesto.

-nosotros también los ayudaremos recuerden q también jugamos en raimon

-claro cuenten con nosotros

-no olviden q formamos parte de los súper once

-yo… no puedo lo siento

La pelinegra hablo por primera vez desde q se habían reunido en esa banca. Endo se sorprendió profundamente al escuchar a la joven

-¿de q estas hablando Miyoko?

-yo no puedo jugar no soporto ver a Kaze-chan así mucho menos jugar contra el así discúlpenme.

La chica se levanto para retirarse de allí pero Endo se coloco frente a ella para bloquearle el paso.

-no permitiré q te vallas

-Endo-kun…

-yo también detesto verlo así pero la única forma de hacerlo entrar en razón es recordándole el verdadero significado del fútbol si de verdad quieres q el antiguo Kazemaru regrese tienes q jugar, no puedes rendirte ahora necesitamos de ti para ganar.

-Endo-kun… está bien jugare por Kaze-chan

-esa es la Miyoko q yo conozco

-muchachos ¿están listos?

-entrenador Hibiky…

-tiene q demostrarles el verdadero estilo de raimon

-si

El equipo se reunió (ya saben manos al centro)

-¿listos amigos?

-¡si!

Ambos equipos entraron en la cancha para comenzar el partido.

_Bienvenidos fanáticos de los súper once estamos apunto de presenciar un encuentro épico raimon contra raimon hace poco tiempo estos jugadores ganaron juntos un campeonato y ahora el destino les ha deparado este encuentro para saber quien es el mejor. Los súper once van a manejar la misma formación q cuando vencieron a génesis mientras q la formación del equipo de los emperadores de la oscuridad no la conocemos el único dato q tenemos es q Kazemaru es el capitán._

_Suena el silbatazo y comienza el partido Kido tiene el balón y Endo_ _corre detrás de el y Endo recibe un pase pero parece q Kazemaru no lo dejara pasar_

-vamos te mostrare mis nuevas habilidades

_Y le roba el balón a Endo su velocidad es impresionante ni si quiera logramos ver sus movimientos_

_-_no me hagas reír debes jugar como portero de lo contrario no sirves de nada.

_Kazemaru se dirige a toda velocidad a la portería de raimon pero se encuentra con Kido y Domon_

_-_no te dejaremos pasar

-es inútil deslice veloz

_Kazemaru supera con facilidad a los 2 jugadores_

-¿Cómo?

_El capitán de lo emperadores continua su camino a la portería y se topa con Kabeyama_

-Kazemaru se acerca

El peliverde tiro con fuerza directamente a Kabeyama

-el muro

_Y el tiro de Kazemaru es demasiado fuerte y rompe con facilidad la defensa de Kabeyama y ahora se dirige directo a la portería de Tachimucai_

_-_mano invencible_._

_Tachimucai apenas logra detener el tiro._

_-_esta es solo una prueba

-Kazemaru reacciona

_Kido tiene el balón y da un pase a Goenji pero Handa se lo quita con facilidad (¿si es Handa el chico castaño guapísimo por cierto q esta desde el principio en raimon?)_

-Goenji q paso con la agilidad q tenias

_Domon recupera el balón y da un pase a Ichinose pero parece q los defensas de los emperadores oscuros no lo dejaron pasar_

_-_estas listo Sorinji

-si estrella fugaz

_Esto es impresionante volvieron a bloquear el ataque de raimon_

-q te pareció nuestra técnica especial

-no importa quien nos enfrente no lo dejaremos pasar

_Toko tiene el balón le da un pase a Kido y este le da un pase a Goenji parece q va a anotar_

_-_tormenta explosiva

_El portero sale de la portería parece q hará una defensa junto a sombra._

_-_doble impacto

_Y logran detener la poderosa técnica especial de Goenji_

_-_queríamos ver sus nuevas técnicas aunque son muy aburridas

-ríndanse detendremos cada uno de sus tiros

-parece q no les costo trabajo.

-este es el poder del meteorito

-y no solo eso también ha incrementado su fuerza

-aun así no esperaba q se comportaran de una forma tan cínica

_Someoka tiene el balón y se dirige a la portería a una velocidad asombrosa_

-Endo Kabeyama

-no permitiremos q pases

-jajajaja q tontos son ahora soy capas de superar cualquier tipo de defensa

-¡tu no conseguiste ese poder por tu cuenta!

-pues intenta detenerme si es q puedes

-Someoka

-Aquellos q no respeten el poder del meteorito sufrirán las consecuencia ¡recibirán su merecido!

-¿listo Kabeyama?

-si capitán

-ingenuos

_Someoka pasa con gran facilidad las defensas de raimon_

-les dije q no me detendrían

-Someoka ¡piso de hielo!

_La técnica logra detener a Someoka pero q lastima el balón sale del juego_

_-_Someoka no creas q he olvidado el sufrimiento por el q pásate cuando tuviste q dejar al equipo, por eso me pediste q ayudara a nuestros amigos

-solo son tonterías no recuerdo nada de eso

-estas mintiendo

-por más q lo intentes no servirá

-q puedo hacer para q Someoka me entienda

-derrotarlos utilizando nuestro fútbol

-¿hablas en serio?

-tienes razón necesitamos derrotarlos

-nos esforzaremos al máximo.

_Ichinose tiene el balón_

_-_Domon Endo

-si

_Los súper once se preparan para hacer el fénix_

_-_tomen esto giro de defensa

_Esa técnica logro detener a Raimon_

-el gran fénix ya no volara

-dame el balón

_Kazemaru esta apunto de recibir un pase pero Kido se acerca para evitarlo, pero el capitán de los emperadores da un salto y da un pase a shadow_

_-_tornado oscuro

_Toko y Tsunami saltan para evitar el gol pero la técnica es tan fuerte q se los lleva de paso._

_Y gol el balón entro con los tres jugadores Toko Tsunami y el portero Tachimucai y los emperadores de la oscuridad tienen la ventaja_

-se encuentran bien

-si

_El ataque de lo emperadores de la oscuridad aun continua ¿q va a hacer raimon?_

_-_deslice veloz

_Kazemaru logra pasar a Endo_

_-_Someoka

_Someoka recibe el pase pero Fubuky corre a toda velocidad para evitárselo_

_-_amigos yo detendré a Someoka es mi responsabilidad

-inténtalo si puedes impacto dragón

_Fubuky intenta detener el tiro de Someoka_

_-_insecto deja de interferir en mis ataques quieres

-basta Someoka tu me prometiste q jugaríamos juntos de nuevo ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-¡ya cállate! Te dije q no recuerdo esas palabras

_Fubuky no logra detener el tiro en cambio recibe un gran impacto_

-mano invencible

_El tiro de Someoka fue muy fuerte para Tachimucai y el marcador queda 2 a 0_

-Fubuky-kun

La pelinegra q hasta entonces había evitado moverse para así no tocar el balón corrió a ver al peliblanco se arrodillo para ayudarlo a levantarse

-¿estas bien?

-si no te preocupes

-¿viste eso? Yo soy el mejor goleador de todos.

-ya me canse

_Miyoko tiene el balón y se dirige a la portería a una velocidad impresione pero parece q Kazemaru no la dejara pasar_

-no te lo permitiré

-trata de detenerme deslice veloz

_Logra pasar a Kazemaru y continúa su carrera ala portería _

-no había olvidado q puedes hacer eso pero yo soy mas poderoso deslice veloz

_Y la chica cae al piso la técnica de Kazemaru le causo un impacto impresionante._

-te lo dije en este momento solo eres basura para mi

-no permitiré q le hagas daño.

-¡Fubuky no!

El joven se detuvo a unos pasos de Kazemaru al escuchar el grito de Miyoko

-ya te dije q no le hagas daño es Kaze-chan

-Miyoko…

La joven se levanto un poco adolorida por el golpe

-déjalo Fubuky esa no es la forma de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿y cual es basura?

Fubuky apretó los puños con fuerza pero detuvo su golpe al ver q Miyoko se interponía para evitarlo.

-ya te he dicho q no por favor Fubuky entiende si quieres golpear a Kaze-chan tendrás q golpearme a mi primero.

-Miyoko… ésta bien lo siento

El corazón del peliverde comenzó a latir con fuerza otra vez tenía esa sensación sacudió su cabeza para reaccionar

-lo q digan continuemos con esto

_Transcurre el primer tiempo y el equipo raimon sigue en des ventaja ¿lograra cambiar eso? Kazemaru tiene el balón y logra pasar a Endo y da un pase a Max_

_-_pon atención Endo

-esta es la nueva técnica q preparamos

-evolución v

_Otra técnica especial de los emperadores de la oscuridad se dirige a la portería de raimon_

-mano invencible.

_Y rompen la técnica de Tachimucai pero Endo salva la situación sacando el balón de la portería._

_-¿_estas bien Tachimucai?

-si bueno se entumeció mi mano

-ya veo, protege la portería

-si

_La habilidad y velocidad de los emperadores oscuros superan a raimon al parecer este será un partido muy complicado._

_Kido tiene el balón y le da un pase a Endo pero al parecer Kazemaru no le permitirá pasar_

-iluso múltiple defensa

_Kazemaru logra robarle el balón a Endo y suena el silbatazo y se termina el primer tiempo con un marcador 2 a 0 ¿será posible q raimon pueda alcanzarlos en el segundo tiempo?_

Los equipos se fueron a sus respectivas bancas

-pero q difícil no importa como ataquemos siempre nos detienen

-parece q leen cada uno de nuestros movimientos

-recuerda q ellos solían jugar con Endo y conocen su ritmo es normal q sepan cuales son sus puntos débiles y estrategias.

-entonces q podemos hacer hay q ganarles

-utilicen otra estrategia

-¿entrenador?

-si ustedes van hacia una dirección ellos los seguirán deben hacerlo una y otra vez la clave será Tsunami

- ¿yo?

-así es, a ti Tsunami no te conocen no pueden descifrar tus movimientos

-si en eso tiene razón creo q es una ventaja q no me conozcan

-al seguirlos estoy seguro q dejaran un espacio libre lo aprovecharemos debemos hacer un ritmo como las olas del mar.

-como si fueran olas suena interesante cuando las olas se retiren será mi oportunidad lo conseguiré, no hay olas q no pueda surfear

-lo conseguiremos ganaremos a como de lugar les haremos ver q no necesitan un meteorito para volverse mas fuertes

-¡si!

* * *

-pongan atención mis queridos soldados elite a llegado la hora de mostrar su mayor capacidad para ganar

-si

* * *

_Suena el silbatazo y comienza el segundo tiempo parece q raimon tiene una nueva estrategia están dando pases pero Kazemaru logra robarles el balón._

_-_¿q pasa no pueden atacarnos?

-no te dejare pasar

_Endo bloquea el paso de Kazemaru_

-no permitiré q anotes .pase lo q pase ganaremos este partido

-a un lado

Kazemaru pateo con fuerza el balón hacia Endo haciéndolo caer del impacto.

-¿Endo estas bien?

Fubuky se agacho para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-capitán

-descuida estoy bien

-tonto por q hiciste eso se supone q ustedes son amigos ¿no es así? No te remuerde la conciencia tratarlo de esa forma ¿prefieres al meteorito alíen?

-cállate jamás lo entenderás.

El peliverde mando al piso a Tsunami de un golpe

-no es cierto nosotros lo entendemos perfectamente

-¿q dices?

-es un orgullo formar parte de raimon

-y sentimos un gran afecto por el capitán quien ama el fútbol todos tenemos eso en común

-¿en común?

-de no haber sido por el capitán yo estaría perdido

-ahora escúchame Kaze-chan de la misma forma q no he permitido q Fubuky-kun te haga daño tampoco permitiré q tu dañes a Endo o cualquier miembro de este equipo y juro q no permitiré q ganes este partido por todo el amor q te tengo (de amigos, de algo más tómenlo como gusten), ningún miembro de este equipo se los permitirá por nuestra amistad.

Concluyo la pelinegra las palabras de sus compañeros. El corazón de Kazemaru volvió a latir con fuerza.

-"¿q me pasa?"

_El equipo raimon intenta defender_

-triple torre

_Increíble logran quitarle el balón a Kazemaru y Toko le da un pase a Tsunami_

-estoy listo las olas se han retirado, Tsunami

-doble cohete

_El tiro de Tsunami parecía peligroso pero el portero logro bloquearlo, Fubuky recupera el balón puede ser una gran oportunidad_

-lobo legendario

_Y anota, raimon logra meter gol con el lobo legendario._

_-_bien hecho

-imposible

_Fubuky y Goenji se acercan nuevamente a la portería._

-fuego cruzado

-doble cohete

_¡Gol! Raimon logra empatar el partido_

-así se hace chicos

-no eso no… no es normal

-basta dejen de distraerse

El hombre de cabello verde se levanto furioso de su lugar sin soltar su maletín

-¿por q propósito les di un fragmento del meteorito alíen? Se supone q ustedes les demostrarían su capacidad ilimitada

El resplandor oscuro volvió a aparecer en el pecho de Kazemaru.

-es verdad ese no es todo el poder de los emperadores múltiple defensa

_Kazemaru logra robarle el balón a Endo_

-elmeteorito alíen nos dio poder ilimitado te demostrare nuestra técnica mas poderosa ¡Someoka Max! ¿Listos?

-si

-fénix oscuro

_Es un tiro muy potente y se dirige a la portería de raimon_

_-_mano invencible

_Gol el tiro ha superado a el portero de raimon y los emperadores oscuros vuelven a estar a la cabeza_

-¿Qué te pareció Endo? Jamás lograran derrotarnos

_El contraataque de los emperadores de la oscuridad ha comenzado parece q volverían a tira._

-triple bus

-no podemos permitir q metas más goles defiendan

_Raimon hace lo posible por detener el ataque lamentablemente sus jugadores han recibido un gran daño_

_-_Domon, Kido ¿están bien?

-descuida Endo

-no te preocupes por nosotros

_El equipo completo de raimon esta intentando detener los tiros pero han recibido grandes impactos_

-tornado oscuro

-yo lo detendré.

Ichinose recibió un fuerte impacto y cayo al piso de inmediato Lika se levanto

-se termino yo lo remplazare tranquilo querido

-no Lika no vengas descuida estamos bien por favor no vengas (ha siempre si la quiere)

-querido

_Los bestiales de los emperadores continúan y están dejando exhaustos a raimon_

-evolución v

Endo recibe el impacto y cae al piso

-no deshicimos del capitán fénix oscuro

_Esta vez no hay nadie q lo pare ningún jugador alcanzara a llegar esto será responsabilidad de Tachimucai _

-no permitiré q metan otro gol mano invencible.

Endo se colocó atrás de Tachimucai para ayudarlo a detener el tiró.

-capitán

-vamos Tachimucai

_Endo y Tachimucai logran detener el tiro_

-¿estas bien?

-si ¡hay!

Un pequeño quejido de dolor salió de Tachimucai

-déjame ver tu mano

Endo le quitó el guante a Tachimucai

-no es nada

-esta…

_Parece q Tachimucai esta lesionado_

-déjame revisarlo

La pelinegra llegó corriendo del otro lado de la cancha

-Miyoko…

La joven miró su mano por unos momentos

-esto te dolerá un poco.

Miyoko tomó su mano y la jaló ligeramente haciendo q Tachimucai se quejara levemente

-listo solo era una torcedura no podrás seguir en la portería, pero con un vendaje podrás jugar en pocos días.

-¿sabes de enfermería?

-si se mucho de enfermería cuando me aburría de verlos partidos por q mi padre no entraba a jugar veía a los jugadores lesionados y como los trataban ayudame a llevarlo a la banca para vendarlo.

-¿Qué decide capitán usted cree q puedan seguir jugando?

-¿que dices?

-observa todos están agotados resígnense

-no lo haremos me escuchaste aun podemos seguir jugando

-así es yo protegeré la portería de raimon.

Aki le vendo la mano a Tachimucai para q regresara al campo

-muy bien ustedes lo quisieron así

_Kazemaru tira con fuerza hacia la portería de raimon pero Fubuky con su ultimo esfuerzo detiene el balón parece q esta inconsciente y salió disparado por el impacto_

-¡Fubuky-kun!

La pelinegra corrió de inmediato hacia el peliblanco para intentar hacerlo reaccionar

_La portería queda despejada el único q protege es Endo ya q el resto del equipo esta herido a excepción de Miyoko q a pesar de haber ayudado a los demás a detener los tiros sigue en buen estado._

-eso era lo q estaba esperando q tu protegieras la portería

-¿q esperas Kazemaru?

_Kazemaru tira nuevamente con todas sus fuerza parece q Endo logra detenerlo con un ultimo impulso ya q el balón estuvo apunto de escapársele_

-nunca te rindes… Endo no se rinde

Mientras Miyoko seguía con su intento desesperado por hacer a Fubuky reaccionar.

-Fubuky-kun por favor reacciona.

Una amarga lagrima recorrió su mejilla mientras recostaba a Fubuky en el suelo para poder levantarse a pesar de no querer hacerlo, simplemente no quería dejarlo solo pero el partido continuaba, ya era la segunda vez q lo veía inconsciente y lo peor de todo esa vez el causante era Kazemaru miro a su alrededor todo el equipo estaba en el piso su cuerpo comenzó a sentir dolor de los golpes recibidos ni siquiera se había dado tiempo de eso volteo su mirada a Endo q seguía cubriendo la portería frente a Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru… ¿por q aceptaste el poder del meteorito?

-por q quería ser un jugador fuerte igual q tu Endo

-"ya veo lo presione mucho, estaba obsesionado con la batalla del instituto alíen y sentía q debía ganarles a como diera lugar, por eso Kazemaru se vio obligado a utilizar la energia del meteorito"

El joven le arrojo el balón de regreso

-vamos yo detendré tus disparos

Kazemaru enfureció y realizó un tiro con todas sus fuerzas

-mano fantasma

_Endo detiene el tiro_

-Kazemaru trata de recordar

-cállate triple bus

-mano fantasma por favor recuerden como es nuestro estilo de fútbol reacuérdenlo

_El esfuerzo fue demasiado y Endo casi no puede detenerse en pie_

_-_excelente ganamos el juego

Miyoko corrió hasta el para ayudarlo a pararse y no cayera al piso el joven estaba casi inconsciente los puños de la pelinegra se tensaron con furia.

-escúchame Kazemaru por Endo yo seguiré protegiendo esta portería con el ¿me oíste?

-¿q? no digas tonterías fénix oscuro

-hoyo negro

_Esto es… Miyoko detuvo el balón con una sola mano a pesar de estar tan débil._

La pelinegra bajo a Endo al piso q por fin había caído desmayado y se levanto retando al peliverde con la mirada sentía un profundo hacia el, mas q hacia el hacia la persona en q se había convertido tomo el balón y se lo volvió a tirar a Kazemaru.

-¿q esperas? continuemos con esta estupidez.

-El debut de los emperadores oscuros no es un estupidez

Kazemaru tiró con todas sus fuerzas esta vez la pelinegra recibió el golpe con su cuerpo para detenerlo.

-claro q lo es ¿lastimar a tus amigos solo por querer ser mas fuertes no es una estupidez? Si lo es Kazemaru así q escúchame bien si quieres ganar sigue tirando q yo ya no tengo fuerzas para hacer ninguna técnica pero la detendré con mi cuerpo por mi equipo.

-Miyoko…

-¿sabes por q te admiraba incluso antes de conocerte? Por q tienes un gran corazón, por la forma en q juegas fútbol pero ese q tu llamas el "nuevo Kazemaru" no es mas q un cobarde.

-¡cállate! Fénix oscuro

La joven recibió el golpe para detener el gol y finalmente cayó al pisó.

-¡Miyoko!

Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza su cuerpo le imploraba q fuera con ella a ver si se encontraba bien pero el poder del meteorito se lo impidió una sonrisa altanera apareció en su rostro.

-Excelente ganamos el juego

_Raimon a llegado a sus limites ¿acaso será este el final del legendario equipo?_

-¡pónganse de pie!, ¡levántense!

(mi parte favorita la tenia q incluir)

-raimon, raimon, raimon…

El resto de las personas q estaban en la banca siguieron a Aki y no solo ellos las personas q veían desde la calle a través de la reja o desde sus casa a través del televisor hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿q es ese escándalo? silencio quiero q se callen.

El equipo comenzó a levantarse del piso comenzando por Fubuky y el resto hizo lo mismo incluso Miyoko.

-Endo

-Endo capitán

El equipo completo le gritaba para q reaccionara hasta q el castaño se levanto una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Miyoko al verlo de pie a su lado

-Endo…

-El juego aun no se ha terminado

El castaño arrojo el balón a la cancha

-gracias Miyoko pero ya puedo hacerlo solo

La joven sonrió ese era Endo asintió con la cabeza y corrió a abrazar a su peliblanco q ya había reaccionada

-gracias a dios estas bien

-tranquila no fue nada

-¡no! No puede estar pasando fénix oscuro

-mano fantasma

_Increíble Endo detuvo el tiro_

_E_ndo alzó el balón en alto y este comenzó a brillar

-amigos recuerden…

Voces comenzaron a inundar a los emperadores "vamos a jugar fútbol, vamos a jugar fútbol, vamos a jugar fútbol" por fin el meteorito q controlaba a Kazemaru se rompió.

-gracias Endo

El castaño cayó al piso de cansancio. El hombre del cabello verde abrió su maletín y se encontró con q el meteorito se había destruido

-no q pasa por q esta desapareciendo

-hasta aquí llegaron tus planes será mejor q te rindas

El detective llego con la policía para llevárselo.

-kaze-chan

El joven volteó a la pelinegra q lo llamaba débilmente y le sonrió ampliamente la había extrañado tanto… la joven corrió con sus ultimas fuerzas a abrazarlo rompiendo en llanto

-perdóname Miyoko.

-ya no importa ya estas aquí te extrañe

-yo igual princesa

-te ves muy guapo así

-el joven lanzó una leve risa después de todo lo q habían pasado como podía pensar en eso

-gracias tu te ves tan linda como siempre

* * *

-oye Endo

-me oyes Endo

-Kazemaru, Someoka

-Endo

-Kazemaru, compañeros.

-Endo

-capitán

-sentimos lo q hiciste con la mano fantasma

-amigos por fin recordaron si lo conseguimos

La pelinegra camino hacia la banca

-Natsumi ¿puedes acompañarme con tu padre? Tengo algo importante q hacer

-si por supuesto

-bien continuemos con el partido.

-¿de q hablas jovencito?

Una mujer vieja llegó a interrumpirlos

-es q nosotros…

-ya perdieron 3 meses de clase y yo como subdirectora no permitiré ni uno más.

-vamos puede darles el resto del día

-¡primer ministro! Pero por supuesto solo bromeaba lo q usted guste señor

-gracias papá

-no hay problema adelante chicos diviértanse

-¡si!

Los chicos continuaron con el partido pero esta vez solo por diversión

* * *

La pelinegra miraba el cielo desde el techo de la caravana relámpago Toko tenía razón era mas agradable cuando lo hacia con el autobús detenido lanzó un suspiro tenía sus ventajas tener el resto del día libre así podía pensar y en verdad lo necesitaba cerró sus ojos un momento y varias imágenes le vinieron a la cabeza el día q conoció a Kaze-chan, , las veces q la cuidó y claro cuando le robó un beso ese calido beso y por otro lado , el tiempo q pasó con Fubuky-kun, como la consoló cuando Kaze-chan se fue, el día del hospital el autobús cuando la salvo y por ultimo el beso ese beso con sus fríos labios q le había acelerado el corazón sus ojos se abrieron de golpe en ese momento todo tenía sentido Toko tenía razón

(Las siguientes 2 escenas pasan al mismo tiempo y para comprenderlas hay q leer las 2 advertidos están)

-hola princesa

-hola Fubuky, Hola chicos

Fubuky acababa de subir al techo con su calida sonrisa juntó a anteojos, Kogure y Kabeyama (no pregunten como los 4 al mismo tiempo es un gran techo)

-chicos en donde esta Kaze-chan

-en la torre de metal

-¿en donde queda? Jamás estuve allí pero Endo había prometido llevarme

-esta justo allí, desde aquí se puede ver

-gracias Fubuky-kun

La joven bajo corriendo y se fue a la torre de metal Fubuky se recostó para mirar el cielo el partido lo había dejado agotado.

-de verdad te admiro Fubuky

Dijo anteojos mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-¿de q hablas?

-de q estés tan tranquilo si yo supiera q la chica q quiero se fue con Kazemaru q francamente se ve q hay algo entre ellos estaría furioso y jamás lo habría dejado irse

-no tengo el derecho de hacerle eso jamás lo haría yo respeto a Miyoko y su felicidad es la mía además sigo esperando su respuesta.

-peor aun si no te ha contestado

-miren yo se q ella siente algo por mi me lo dicen sus ojos al mirarme esa misma mirada q hizo q me enamorara de ella así q esperare lo q sea por ella

-tal vez Kazemaru le este pidiendo q sea su novia

-si es lo mas seguro

Fubuky cerró sus ojos esa platica ya lo tenía de malas

-oigan ¿esos no son Miyoko y Kazemaru?

-si desde aquí se pueden ver

El peliblanco trataba de ignorarlos pero la curiosidad no lo dejó

-se están abrazando parese q platican y se ven muy felices

-vieron eso fue… ¡un beso!

Los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron de golpe al escuchar a Kabeyama su corazón se detuvo podría jurar q ya no estaba respirando y un dolor inmenso se apodero de el…

(escena 2 desde las perspectivas de Kaze-chan y Miyoko)

* * *

Q dijeron q se las iba a decir ya no por q en esa escena ya se sabe con quien se queda Miyoko quise ser mala por primera vez así q esperen el próximo capitulo el capitulo final me acabo de iluminar tengo la pareja pensada si pero tendrán q esperar recuerden comentarios felicitaciones sugerencias amenazas por dejarlo allí jajaja **reviews**

**_Proverbio del capitán: el mejor atributo de un jugador es su corazón es todo :P _**


	11. decisiones del corazón

**Hola como están ya por fin se acaba la tortura (suya y mía saben que no resisto tardarme mas de un día en cada capitulo) aunque estoy triste por que ya acabe mi primer fic pero también me alegra que a muchos de ustedes les gustara (para haber sido una idea loca que se me vino a la cabeza no estuvo mal) y no crean que se me ha olvidado que les prometí la segunda parte que yo creo que va a estar mejor tanto así que ya la tengo casi toda pensada.**

**Gracias a todos por sus sugerencias en la pareja final ya saben ¿no? Fubuky-kun o Kaze-chan si las tome en cuenta pero… bueno ya no les adelanto más si no luego se me va la lengua los dejo con el ultimo capitulo.**

**Decisiones del corazón **

_Fubuky cerró los ojos con fuerza. Intentaba por todos los medios ignorarlos, pero simplemente le era imposible._

_-se están abrazando parece que platican y se ven muy felices-Dijo anteojos._

_-__¿vieron?, eso fue… ¡Fue un beso!_

_Los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron de golpe al escuchar a Kabeyama__, su corazón se detuvo, podría jurar que ya no estaba respirando y un dolor inmenso se apoderó de él…_

* * *

(Escena 2 desde las perspectivas de Kaze-chan y Miyoko)

nota: recuerden que estas escenas pasan simultáneamente o para que sea más fácil al mismo tiempo

La pelinegra caminaba con cierto nerviosismo a través de los arbustos, parecía que cada paso lo hacía más corto, bueno, en realidad si lo estaba haciendo. Al principio le había parecido que ya todo estaba claro pero entonces… ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto trabajo? Se detuvo un momento mientras veía sus tenis blancos, talvez no era muy buena idea debía pensarlo mejor. Estaba apunto de dar la vuelta, pero en ese momento levantó el rostro y se encontró con la espalda del peliverde, su corazón latió con fuerza reaccionando inmediatamente a su presencia, no, definitivamente no podía hacerlo. Dio la vuelta para regresar, pero no dio más de tres pasos cuando notó que los arbustos se movían. Frunció el ceño ¿que demonios era eso? Se acercó para ver mejor que producía el movimiento

-quédate quieta o nos van a ver-Susurró la chica agazapada entre la hierba.

Miyoko miró la escena molesta ¿Qué clase de amigas tenía?

-hola chicas ¿que hacen?-Preguntó como si la situación fuera la más normal del mundo.

Toko dio un pequeño salto al oír a la pelinegra a sus espaldas, al parecer las habían atrapado. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con los inquisidores ojos de la joven que cruzaba los brazos molesta.

-hola Miyoko ¿que hay?-Dijo Toko con nerviosismo.

Miyoko enarcó una ceja.

-¿que hay con ustedes?

-¿de que hablas?

-bueno, estaba apunto de hablar con Kaze-chan y ustedes están aquí y escondidas, ¿no les parece una coincidencia?

-¿nosotras? No claro que no nos escondíamos, estábamos buscando… una ardilla, si, la vimos pasar y la seguimos hasta aquí.

La joven volvió a cruzar los brazos y levantó una ceja ¿de verdad la creían tan ingenua?

-¿ardilla?-preguntó Miyoko a punto de perder la paciencia.

Lika miró a Toko extrañada.

-¿de que demonios hablas Toko? Yo pensé que veníamos a espiarla.

-¡cállate Lika!, no le hagas caso.

Miyoko sonrió divertida, Lika nunca había sido discreta.

-Toko…

La pelirosa bajó la mirada rendida.

-esta bien es cierto.

-¿que les pasa?, esperaba eso de Lika ¿pero tu Toko?

-¡oye!-protestó Lika en cuanto encontró el sentido de aquella frase.

Toko bajó la cara con "arrepentimiento"

-lo siento pero es que nos mataba la curiosidad ¿por quien te decidiste?

La joven se sonrojó con fuerza

-yo… no lo sé, no estoy segura, pensé ya estarlo pero cambie de opinión.

Toko la miró sin comprender.

-¿de que hablas?

-es que no puedo hacerlo, no puedo lastimar a uno.

-mmm… No lo veas como lastimarlo estás aclarando las cosas,-dijo Lika sonriendo.

-si Lika tiene razón, es necesario ¿la decisión que habías tomado era que estabas enamorada de alguno?

-si-Dijo la pelinegra titubeando.

La peliazul esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-entonces ya no lo pienses

Lika se colocó tras la pelinegra y la empujó en dirección a Kazemaru.

-esta bien lo haré solo una cosa más…

-¿Qué?-preguntaron las dos chicas con curiosidad

-¡YA VALLANSE!

La joven bufó molesta y les dio la espalda para continuar su camino.

-la seguiremos espiando ¿verdad?-preguntó Lika con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-por supuesto

La joven caminó lentamente hacia Kazemaru. Eso era toda una tortura, podía sentir como a cada pasó su estomago se encogía y su corazón latía más fuerte. Tomó aire con decisión, ya no podía postergarlo más.

-hola Kaze-chan, veo que te cambiaste y te amarraste el cabello.

El chico le dedicó una mirada fugaz.

-si, creo que definitivamente ese Kazemaru no me gusto.

Miyoko sonrió y se colocó a su lado tomando el barandal.

-te veías guapo

-¿que parte? ¿El cabello?, ¿la capa y el traje? o ¿como ofendí y golpee a la mayoría del equipo?

-mmm lo primero, lo ultimo definitivamente no hace ver sexy a nadie.

Kazemaru soltó una risa.

-de verdad lo lamento, espero no haberte lastimado.

-no importa Kaze-chan no eras tu, bueno aunque en el fondo aun lo eras pero creo que en esos momentos fue muy en el fondo.

-gracias.

Miyoko elevó una ceja.

-¿por qué?

-me hiciste reaccionar

-no fui yo, el que lo hizo fue Endo

-creme que sin ti jamás hubiera reaccionado.

-pues entones, no fue nada yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para recuperar a mi Kaze-chan.

El peliverde le mantuvo la mirada directa, ella podía sentir el calor que le producían sus ojos rojizos pero intentó ignorarlos manteniendo su vista hacia aquel maravilloso atardecer.

-¿es la bufanda de Fubuky?-Preguntó Kazemaru.

La joven volteo a verlo a la par que se llevaba la mano al cuello. Había olvidado por completo que la llevaba puesta. Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al recordar al peliblanco y más que recordarlo a él, al maravilloso beso que había acompañado la entrega de esa bufanda.

-si es la de Fubuky-kun, él me la obsequio.

Kazemaru ya no dijo más, seguramente ya se había imaginado al menos un poco de lo que paso cuando él se fue. La chica sintió que su rostro ardía de tan por lo sonrojado que estaba y. de inmediato volteo la cara hacia otra parte.

-¿habrá la posibilidad de que te vuelva a ver con el cabello suelto?-preguntó para cambiar el tema.

Kazemaru la continuó mirando incesantemente sin darle mucha importancia a su pregunta.

-no lo creo, no quiero ni recordar a ese Kazemaru.

La joven le regreso la vista al sentir que su sonrojo bajaba

-no importa, igual te vez más guapo con el pelo amarrado

Kazemaru sonrió involuntariamente y soltó una risa.

-¿en serio?

-claro, siempre te cubres el ojo izquierdo y te da un aire de misterio te ves muy lindo así.

El peliverde rió con fuerza nuevamente

-Casi lo olvido-Dijo Miyoko interrumpiendo sus risas- prometí contarte como vencimos a el instituto alíen cuando regresáramos.

-ya no es necesario los vimos por televisión.

-¿en serio?

-si, los vimos por que eran "nuestros enemigos" además de que estuvo la transmisión a nivel nacional, por cierto felicidades, jugaron como el gran equipo que son.

-somos Kaze-chan-Corrigió Miyoko- también eres un súper once a si que felicidades a ti también.

Miyoko lo abrazó por el cuello y él chico correspondió inmediatamente posando sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Estuvieron un par de minutos así hasta que la pelinegra notó que su corazón comenzaba a reaccionar ante el chico nuevamente y comenzaba a martillar con fuerza. Miyoko intentó separarse pero Kazemaru no se lo permitió haciéndola que quedara aun abrazada de él pero ahora podía ver su rostro, la joven tragó saliva al ver sus largo cabello y sus rojizos ojos iluminados por la luz del atardecer.

-¿recuerdas la otra promesa que nos hicimos?-Preguntó Kazemaru seriamente.

Miyoko asintió

-tenemos una platica pendiente y prometimos hablar cuando regresara-Dijo Miyoko con la voz temblándole con nerviosismo.

Kazemaru le dedicó una sonrisa para calmarla.

-así es.

Dijo el peliverde mientras le acomodaba un mechón de su negro cabello detrás de la oreja. El estomagó de la joven se encogió y su corazón empezó a martillar aun con más fuerza en su pecho al sentir el tibio aliento del joven acariciando su rostro. Un mar de pensamientos cruzó su mente, el primero fue detenerlo, pero después se le ocurrió que tal vez sería lo mejor, si besaba a Kaze-chan podía aclarar sus pensamientos. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior mientras veía como el rostro del joven se ladeaba y comenzaba a acercarse al de ella. Cerró los ojos al sentir el tibio contacto de sus labios. Fue un beso corto pero dulce en el que Kazemaru le expresaba el amor que sentía por ella. Un sentimiento extraño recorrió el cuerpo de la pelinegra, uno que no debía de aparecer nunca cuando alguien te besa era… ¿rabia?, no, no podía ser eso.

El joven se separó de ella y por fin la soltó. La miró directo a los ojos y colocó su mano en la blanca mejilla de la joven.

-Miyoko yo estoy enamorado de ti…

La joven lo interrumpió antes de que hablara más, no podía escucharlo decir que la quería, no podría vivir con aquello. Ese beso ya se lo había aclarado todo.

-lo siento Kaze-chan, yo no quiero lastimarte pero creo por fin me di cuenta de que el cariño que siento por ti es solo como amigo.

Esa respuesta dejo frió por un momento a Kazemaru, le costó un momento hilar las palabras para comprender lo que le decían. ¿Ella no lo quería a él?, pero si antes de que se marchara parecía que la chica sentía lo mismo que él. La miró directo a los ojos esperando ver exactamente lo mismo que le había hecho pensar que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, pero ya no se veían igual, habían cambiado, pero ¿Qué los había hecho cambiar?

-Miyoko…-Murmuró intentando decir algo a su favor pero la pelinegra lo interrumpió de inmediato.

-lo lamento Kaze-chan, eres mi mejor amigo y tal vez en un momento confundí mis sentimientos o inclusive me enamore de ti, pero al final me enamore profundamente de otra persona, discúlpame jamás debí dejar que nos besáramos solo te lastime más.

-no lo hiciste, de hecho si me hubieras dicho esto antes te hubiera pedido un beso para estar seguro de que no sientes nada por mi

-Lo lamento Kaze-chan yo desearía poder decirte que te quiero a ti pero no puedo, te lastimaría si fingiera q lo hago.

El peliverde miró el suelo con tristeza por un momento

-fui un idiota ¿verdad?, Al irme no solo abandone al equipo, te perdí a ti ¿el hecho de que no sientas nada por mi tiene que ver con que rompí mi promesa y te deje sola?

Mico bajó la cara un momento, debía admitir que aquello si le había molestado de sobre manera

-por supuesto que no Kaze-chan-levantó la cara con decisión, no le permitiría mortificarse por una situación que no era culpa suya- no eres un idiota, esto no tiene que ver con que te fueras, solo paso, ni yo me di cuenta de cuando y por supuesto que al principio me dolió que rompieras tu promesa pero yo te entiendo, no te guardo rencor ¿Cómo podría?, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero con toda mi alma pero hay algo que tengo que saber ¿estamos bien? No quiero que salgas de mi vida espero no haberte lastimado pero yo te necesito y te quiero junto a mí.

Kazemaru le dedicó una sonrisa impregnada de tristeza

-por supuesto que estamos bien, te quiero demasiado para estar lejos de ti solo quiero que sepas que yo estoy enamorado de ti y a pesar de todo lo seguiré estando, te estaré esperando y siempre estaré a tu lado.

Los brillantes ojos de la joven se inundaron de lágrimas.

-¡no me hagas esto Kaze-chan!, ¡por favor olvídame!-Los ojos del peliverde se abrieron como platos-ya te lastime demasiado, no merezco que me esperes si yo no te escogí a ti, busca a otra chica, tu mereces alguien que te quiera de verdad.

-Miyo-chan por favor pídeme lo que quieras menos q te deje de querer yo no puedo hacer eso, mi corazón no me lo permite y menos puedo engañarlo con otra chica yo te quiero a ti y deseo tu felicidad aunque en este momento yo no lo sea

El peliverde limpio la pequeña lágrima q se deslizaba por la mejilla de la joven.

-esta bien, pero prométeme que si en algún momento sientes algo por alguien mas no te vas a detener por mi, mereces ser feliz Kaze-chan

-de acuerdo, si así estas mas tranquila te lo prometo, pero igual prométeme que no olvidaras que siempre te estaré esperando por si en algún momento vuelves a sentir algo por mi.

La joven lo pensó por un momento, era algo difícil de prometer pero ella no sabía que iba a pasar, tal vez en un futuro algo le decía que se equivocaba a pesar de estar totalmente segura en ese momento.

-te lo prometo.

El joven sonrió al escuchar eso de la pelinegra.

-pero por favor ya no llores, odio verte triste mejor dime ¿es Fubuky de quien te enamoraste?

La joven se sonrojo era bastante incomodo contestarle eso a él.

-este…

-vamos soy tu mejor amigo sobre cualquier cosa

-si es Fubuky-kun

-es un chico afortunado, pero si un día se le ocurre lastimarte me las pagará

El joven levantó su puño de forma amenazante provocando que Miyoko soltara una risa divertida.

-lo tendrá presente

-eso espero, además de que se lo diré, bueno ya me voy quiero hablar con Endo

-si no hay problema

-me encanto hablar contigo te extrañaba demasiado

La joven le sonrió y lo abrazo

-yo también Kaze-chan te quiero.

-yo también Mi-chan

Los chicos se separaron

-te veo luego Mi-chan

-claro Kaze-chan

La joven lo beso en la mejilla y el chico se fue entre los arbustos. Regresaron sus ojos al hermoso atardecer con la cabeza llena de dudas pero más tranquila.

-¡si yo lo sabía!, ¡tu y Fubuky hacen una linda pareja!

Miyoko lanzó un suspiro sin mirar a la peliazul.

-no te ofendas Lika pero no me interesó nunca lo que tu pensaras.

Lika la miró con los ojos lloros (manipuladora)

-¡que mala eres!, ¡yo que te quiero tanto!, ¿estas molesta por que te espiamos?

Miyoko volteo con una sonrisa en los labios pero de inmediato la cambio por un gesto de molestia demasiado marcado.

-mmmmm… ¡SI ESTOY MOLESTA!

-lo sentimos pero me alegra q por fin te decidieras-dijo Toko intentando calmar a la chica

-eso espero Toko por que ustedes me ayudaran para preparar todo para esta noche.

-¿y si no lo hacemos?-Preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

La pelinegra volteo sus amenazantes ojos a las chicas.

-esta bien te ayudamos-Dijo Toko

-para eso son las amigas-añadió Lika

* * *

El peliblanco se colocaba su chaqueta color negra mientras leía nuevamente el papel de Miyoko

(Leyendo la nota) _Fubuky-kun tu me pediste una respuesta y por fin la tengo te espero en la torre de metal hoy a las 11 de la noche._

_te quiere Miyoko._

El joven dio un último vistazo a su ropa sus tenis blancos, un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca a botones y encima una chaqueta color negra (por cierto se veía guapísimo jajajaja) el joven tragó saliva mientras salía de la caravana relámpago, ya se imaginaba que Miyoko no lo había escogido a él pero habá decidido se maduro y resignarse, lo mas importante era que su pelinegra fuera feliz. Caminó entre los arbusto hasta que se encontró con una pequeña luz al fondo, su ceño se frunció, ¿que era eso? Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con su pelinegra de frente. Sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal se veía hermosa tenía su largo y brillante cabello suelto como siempre, vestida con sus tenis color blanco una falda de mezclilla (casi a mini falda pero no para tanto) una blusa color violeta y una chaqueta corta color blanca. Y a su espalda un mantel improvisado con una cena servida iluminada por la luz de unas velas.

-te vez preciosa-murmuró el joven.

La joven le sonrió ampliamente

-gracias tu te vez tan guapo como siempre.

La joven caminó hasta donde ya tenía servida la cena y se sentó

-ven, quise prepararte algo especial que no fuera un sándwich

El peliblanco soltó una pequeña risa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-era un gran sándwich

-prueba lo hice espacialmente para ti

El joven tomó un bocado de la comida de Miyoko

-simplemente delicioso te luciste

-gracias es que tenía una muy buena inspiración

-luego me lo presentas

-eres tu tonto

Fubuky soltó una risa

-solo bromeaba gracias Miyo-chan

El joven volteó a ver el cielo, la luna era llena y brillante (similar a la del lobo legendario) y las estrellas brillaban de una forma impresionante iluminando el oscuro cielo.

-siempre me ha encantado la noche al igual que la lluvia desde que era pequeña-Dijo la joven rompiendo aquel agradable silencio- siempre pensé que incitaba al romanticismo y la melancolía.

El joven la miró en silencio mientras sonreía, simplemente estaba enamorado de esa chica la quería con toda su alma desde el primer momento que la vio. Cual fuese su decisión estaría dispuesto a aceptarla.

Continuaron cenando frente a frente mientras hablaban de cualquier tema, el equipo, la escuela, Hokaido y por extraño que parezca todo les causaba risa y no era el tema, más bien era que estaban felices juntos. Al terminar Miyoko levantó los platos y los colocó en su mochila para llevárselos, luego se volvió a sentar junto al peliblanco. El silencio los rodeo y se miraron fijamente a los ojos uno al otro.

Miyoko tomó aire para atreverse a hablar.

-creo que ya debemos hablar.

El peliblanco tomó las manos de Miyoko entre las de él.

-si, pero antes de saber tu decisión quiero que sepas que te quiero, y te debo mucho, quizás demasiado, si no hubiera sido por ti tal vez seria Atsuya el que estuviera aquí en mi lugar.

Pase lo que pase esta noche no importa lo que decidas yo te quiero y quiero tu felicidad, solo te agradezco el haber estado a mi lado gracias Miyoko por entrar en mi vida.

La joven le sonrió dulcemente.

-Fubuky-kun yo también te quiero con toda mi alma y quiero ser tu novia, es lo que más deseo.

El corazón del peliblanco comenzó a latir a toda velocidad por un momento se quedo estático.

-¿estas segura?

La joven se rió ante su pregunta.

-por supuesto que estoy segura

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro de Fubuky y su primera reacción fue besarla la tomó de la barbilla y la beso dulcemente. Miyoko cerró los ojos mientras sentía los fríos labios del peliblanco y su helado aliento en su boca el corazón de ambos se desbocó, la joven acariciaba el cabello de su novio mientras disfrutaba de sus besos y del delicioso aroma de su varonil loción estuvieron, así un momento no supieron exactamente cuanto ya que para ellos el tiempo se detuvo solo existía ese momento y la persona frente a ellos, por fin se separaron por falta de aire y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos.

-¿vendrás a Hokaido conmigo?

-yo… lo siento, no lo haré, aquí esta mi vida, mi casa, los recuerdos de mi padre y mis nuevos amigos, no me puedo ir, me dolería demasiado dejar a Endo, Goenji, Kaze-chan, Kido y al resto

El joven la miró con tristeza

-te entiendo, fue egoísta de mi parte pedirte eso y tampoco puedo dejar la vida que tengo en Hokaido ¿que pasara con nosotros?

-pues ya somos novios, ahora tenemos que ver si podremos contra la distancia

-yo me voy mañana en la tarde ¿crees que un noviazgo de un día sobreviva a la distancia?

La joven lo tomó de la barbilla para que la viera a los ojos.

-tú y yo nos queremos hace mas tiempo que solo hoy, y por mi parte yo te estaré esperando hasta que podamos estar juntos nos llamaremos todos los días y cuando podamos iremos a ver al otro.

-tienes razón, yo te quiero lo suficiente para aguantar lo que sea

-yo igual cariño, pero ahora no pensemos en eso en esta noche estamos juntos y es solamente de los dos.

-de acuerdo.

-¿dijiste que te quedarías esta noche?

-a si es

-¿en donde?

-como TachimuKai, Tsunami, Kogure y el resto que no vivimos aquí, en la caravana relámpago.

-ven a dormir conmigo

Fubuky tosió con nerviosismo al escuchar eso (o.o es igual de mal pensado que ustedes y yo)

-bueno no pienses mal me refiero a q te quedes en mi casa conmigo-Dijo Miyoko con una sonrisa en los labios.

Fubuky tragó saliva más tranquilo (y un poco decepcionado jajajaja pero es algo que no va a aceptar)

-de acuerdo.

-¿entonces vienes?

-si claro

-pero nos vamos en un momento todavía quiero hacer algo más-Dijo Miyoko en tono serio.

-¿Qué?

La pelinegra se acercó a Fubuky y lo abrazó por el cuello

-ya entendí yo también quiero…

Fue lo ultimo que dijo el peliblanco por que el resto de sus palabras se ahogaron en un nuevo beso de su novia

* * *

Endo intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos para escuchar a su maestro asesor pero le costaba demasiado trabajo, en primer lugar por que había jugado fútbol con Kazemaru hasta muy tarde, y en segunda ese maestro hasta verlo daba sueño

-muy bien chicos, es un honor para mi presentarles a la nueva compañera que tendremos en este grupo de verdad que es un milagro que escogiera nuestro grupo para cambiarse siendo que somos el peor grupo de la secundaría raimon.

Miro a su alrededor y la mayoría de los alumnos eran del club de fútbol, y esos chicos no le prestaban la mínima atención, algunos tenían una que otra buena calificación o el raro caso de Kazemaru, Kido y Goenji muy buenas, pero el grupo se iba a la ruina con las de Endo y más con la letra que el joven tenía, "herencia de mi abuelo" se había justificado el castaño.

-como si no supiera por que somos tan malos, pero olvídenlo estábamos con lo de su nueva compañera, ella es una chica becada y uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela, espero que su presencia suba el rendimiento del grupo o me despedirán, sin más les presento a la nueva integrante del grupo tal vez ustedes la conozcan, la señorita…

* * *

Miyoko se acomodaba el gran moño violeta de su uniforme ¿para que rayos servia esa cosa? Se decía por milésima vez mientras intentaba enderezarlo, simplemente odiaba el uniforme prefería el del equipo raimon. Miró su reloj de pulsera ¿por que la hacían esperar en el pasillo? No era nueva, solamente se había cambiado de grupo. Lanzó un suspiro esos maestros eran unos exagerados su asesor casi había llorado cuando le dijo que se había cambiado de grupo,"hija por favor no nos dejes" le había dicho, que dramático, fue lo ultimo que pensó al ver que la puerta por fin se abría

-la señorita Miyoko Furinji

La joven elevó una ceja al oír que el maestro decía su nombre pero prefirió no darle importancia y entró al salón.

-Hola buenos días-Saludo la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Miyoko!

El grito sonó en el salón por parte de todos sus compañeros de raimon

-¿así que ya se conocían? Bueno para evitar que la mente de el joven Endo te corrompa siéntate entre Goenji y Kazemaru.

La joven asintió con la cabeza sonriente y comenzó a caminar entre las bancas para llegar a su lugar

-adiós preciosa-Murmuró un chico en cuanto la joven pasó a su lado. Miyoko bufó y continuó sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-bueno varios de sus maestros no asistieron supongo que le temen a otro ataque alíen, solo su maestro el señor Nowaki su maestro de historia es el que vino supongo, que por que él es tan viejo qie no se dio cuenta ni siquiera de que habían destruido la escuela y vino todos los días "a dar clase" iré a buscarlo y hoy podrán retirarse temprano

-¿podemos jugar en las canchas de fútbol?-Dijo Endo levantando la mano.

El maestro lanzó un suspiro.

-claro Endo, es bueno ver que en algo si me pusiste atención, compórtense en lo que voy a buscar al maestro lean su libro de historia.

El maestro salió y los chicos obedecieron, a excepción de Endo claro que si leía el libro estaba seguro que se dormiría.

-hola preciosa, ¿q te trajo a mi grupo?-Dijo un chico pelinegro recargandose en el pupitre de Miyoko.

Miyoko levantó la vista al chico fastidiada de lo que escuchaba

-no es de tu interés, y no me llames "preciosa" ¿quieres?

-vamos nena no tienes que ser grosera

-a-lé-ja-te ya déjame en paz

Dijo la joven despacio ya bastante molesta, el chico pareció molestarse por el rechazó.

-vamos no te hagas la inocente conmigo, tienes toda la cara de una zorra.

-la chica dijo q la dejaras en paz-Dijo Kazemaru mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-silencio Kazemaru, no es asunto tuyo

-mejor guarda tu silencio, ¿o quieres que te enseñemos a respetar a las mujeres?

La voz de Goenji se escuchó mientras el rubio se levantaba.

-¿acaso es la zorra de los 2? Que les pasa chicos entonces compártanla.

E l chico de cabello negro se asusto al sentir que Goenji lo levantaba del piso por el cuello de su camiseta.

-escúchame idiota, tu vuelves a hablar mal de Miyoko, a mirarla o a siquiera hablarle y yo y Kazemaru nos encargaremos de ti ¿entendido?

-ee… entendido

Goenji lo soltó violentamente

-lárgate

El joven se fue aterrorizado a su asiento

-gracias chicos-Dijo Miyoko dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-no hay problema para eso están los amigos-Dijo Goenji mientras él y Kazemaru se sentaban

-gracias Kaze-chan

-no hay problema nadie lastima a mi mejor amiga

Miyoko iba a agregar algo más pero un murmullo llamó la atención de la mayoría del salón.

-este es el salón estoy segura-Decia una de las voces desde afuera del salón.

-estabas segura en los otro 5 y casi nos corren de la escuela-Reclamó una segunda voz.

-esta vez si estoy segura.

La puerta se abrió y Lika asomó la cabeza, esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver al equipo allí y entró siendo seguida por el resto del equipo Raimon (por lo menos los que no van a esa escuela)

-chicos ¿que hacen aquí?-Preguntó Endo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿tu que crees Endo?-Dijo Tsunami- Venimos a verlos es el ultimó día que estaremos aquí por que hoy regresamos todos a casa, además de que ya nos aburrimos

-yo vine por que mi querido vino-Dijo Lika abrazando a Ichinose.

-Mi-chan

Fubuky camino hacia Miyoko y la joven se levantó al verlo.

-cariño

La joven lo saludo con un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios

-¿que fue eso?-Preguntó Endo un poco confundido

-a cierto, no se los dije Miyoko y yo somos novios-Dijo Fubuky abrazando a la joven por la cintura.

-¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos?-Dijo Goenji fingiendo molestia.

Miyoko sonrió y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-fue apenas ayer y se nos olvido por completo.

-felicidades chicos pero si la lastimas yo te lastimare a ti Fubuky-Dijo Kazemaru en tonó amenazante.

El peliblanco le sonrió a Kazemaru

-prometo no hacerlo

-espera lo mismo de mi parte-Dijo Goenji

-igual-Añadió Tsunami

-si, yo también-Dijo Goenji y fue seguido por el resto de los chicos.

-y nosotras nos encargaremos de Miyoko si lastima a Fubuky para que sea justo-Dijo Lika.

Toko elevó el puño en forma de amenaza.

-si así que pórtate bien.

Miyoko sonrió al escuchar a Toko y Lika.

-si lo haré.

-pues felicidades Fubuky-Endo se levanto de su lugar para felicitarlo, mientras Miyoko regresó a su lugar y susurró a sus amigos

-de lo quee pasó hace rato no le digan nada a Fubuky por favor.

Kazemaru elevó una ceja.

-¿por que?

-por que se molestaría demasiado, y no quiero que tenga problemas.

Goenji y Kazemaru asintieron.

-de acuerdo

La pelinegra les dedicó una sonrisa y tomó asiento. El peliblanco la buscó con la mirada después de ser felicitado por todos los chico y la encontró extrañamente cabizbaja.

-¿esta todo bien?-El peliblanco a su ahora novia.

-si cariño solo es…

-¿que pasa?

-¿acaso tengo un letrero que diga zorra en la frente?

El peliblanco fingió revisar con su mano.

-no, pero es una linda frente-Miyoko sonrió-. no tengo idea de por que me preguntaste eso, pero escúchame tu eres una gran chica y las personas que te ven así solo son unos idotas que no ven mas haya de su nariz no te entristezcas por comentarios de gente que no vale nada.

-oye

Todos rieron al escuchar la protesta de Lika que la había visto de esa forma cuando la conoció.

-Buenos días chicos.

Los jóvenes se quedaron callados al ver al anciano maestro entrar al salón, el maestro se acomodó los lentes y miró de nuevo a todo el grupo unb momento despues siguió su camino al escritorio y se sentó

-para solo haber una chica nueva se ven demasiados, pero yo que se ni sus nombres me he aprendido

Endo negó con la cabeza divertido, definitivamente ese maestro debía jubilarse.

* * *

Los chicos habían pasado la tarde entera jugando fútbol pero había llegado el momento de que cada uno regresara a su casa, el autobús ya estaba listo para partir y los chicos se despedían de sus compañeros.

-te voy a extrañar querido ¿seguro que no vienes conmigo?, tengo una maleta muy grande.

-no puedo Lika, pero igual te extrañare

La joven se abrazó de "su chico" nuevamente y finalmente lo soltó para despedirse de Miyoko que era la ultima que le faltaba

-lamento que no nos lleváramos muy bien al principio pero tu sabes que te quiero.

Miyoko sonrió.

-yo igual Lika

La peliverde abrazó a Miyoko y luego Toko la subió casi a rastras al autobús.

-adiós querido-Gritó la joven peliazul.

-adiós chicos

Gritaron ambas chicas antes de subir al autobús.

-adiós Miyoko fue un gusto conocerte-Dijo Tsunami con una amplia sonrisa.

-igual Tsunami, espero verte pronto.

Dijo la joven mientras lo abrazaba, el chico se separo y subió al autobús. Él único que faltaba de despedirse de ella era Fubuky.

El peliblanco le sonrió con tristeza.

-bueno creo que este es el adiós.

-supongo-Dijo la pelinegra no muy animada-te voy a extrañar cariño

-yo también Miyo-chan pero cuando vayas a Hokaido te enseñare a esquiar

-espero que sea pronto

Miyoko se abrazó de el mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla, El peliblanco acarció su espalda para calmarla.

Tranquila nos volveremos a ver muy pronto te lo prometo.

La joven se separó ligeramente y lo besó dulcemente.

-adiós cariño.

Fubuky le indicó con la cabeza a Kazemaru para q la abrazara en lo q el se iba, el peliverde asintió y lo hizo.

-adiós chicos, gracias por todo Endo y por favor cuiden de Miyoko.

-lo haremos-Dijo Kazemaru con la pelinegra aferrada a él.

El peliblanco subió al autobús, pero antes de entrar volteó por última vez hacia los chicos

-adiós Miyo-chan te quiero-Dijo el peliblanco y entró al autobús.

Miyoko se separó un poco del peliverde y lo miró un momento a los ojos. Kazemaru la miró extrañado.

-yo también cariño-Murmuró la joven y rompió en llanto hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de Kazemaru.

El autobues arranco y se perdió de vista dejando a todos los chicos en silenció. Kazemaru tardó bastante en poder calmar a Miyoko, murmurándole algo de vez en cuando al oído a lo cual la chica solo contestaba con un asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible.

-definitivamente los extrañaremos-Dijo Endo rompiendo por fin aquel silenció incomodó

-si-Dijo Miyoko y se inmediato sintió que el brazo de Kazemaru se aferraba más a ella

-arriba ese animó Miyoko-Dijo el capitás en su tonó habitual- yo se que los volveremos a ver y jugaremos fútbol juntos.

Miyoko asintió

-si, tienes razón Endo

-y para cuando eso suceda hay que ser más fuertes.

-¡si!-Respondieron todos llos presentes al capitán.

-entonces que esperamos chicos a practicar.

-¡si!

* * *

**Hay voy a llorar ya termine por favor no me maten se q****ue la mayoría pidió que Miyoko se quedara con Kaze-chan, y si lo considere, pero tendría que repensar la segunda parte (y me quedaría sin trama para ser sincera) además de que creo que quedó lindo el final, así que espero con eso se les pase el coraje, si no pues amenácenme de muerte ( tengo qu3 dejar de decir eso o un día lo harán enserio jejeje).**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y dejaron reviews y a los que lo hicieron y no dejaron comentarios (yo lo he hecho) me agradaron muchísimo sus comentarios a si que si haré la segunda parte pero primero me tomare** **un descanso (no mucho no se espanten talvez una semana) para hacer algún one shot o song fic tengo muchas ganas de hacer uno así que aprovechare el intermedio y también agradezco a Fubuky-kun y Kaze-chan.**

**Fubuky: gracias**

**Kazemar: por un momento pensé q te olvidarías de nosotros**

**Yo: no se emocionen, que no es en serio lo único que hicieron fue interrumpirme.**

**Los 2 cara de borreguito a medio morir.**

**Yo: solo bromeaba, si les agradezco chicos aguantaron mucho el hecho de que estoy loca**

**Fubuky:y fue difícil**

**Kazemaru: ni que lo digas.**

**Yo:mmmm fingiré que no escuche eso**

**Bueno es la ultima vez que digo esto,comentarios sugerencias amenazas de muerte reclamos peticiones de one shot (las acepto díganme de que y de quien y lo hago jejejej) ****reviews**

**Y por ú****ltimo adelante Endo**

**El proverbio del capitán: algún día volveremos a vernos****, yo también voy a llorar :( es todo :P**


End file.
